The Loner
by Crystalteen
Summary: Crystal Rose is a sassy teenager, but she's also a whole lot quiet, being stubborn when others get on her last nerves, but if only she had any friends that could help her by pointing out how dangerous the road she's going down actually is. Find out how Crystal Rose becomes a part of The Breakfast Club when they all meet for the first time ever during one Saturday detention.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I figured since how much I adore "The Breakfast Club", I'd go on ahead and write these five teens spending their Saturday in detention with a new female character added in as well. **

**I DO NOT own "The Breakfast Club", nor do I own any of the songs that might play in this fanfic sooner or later! I only own the new female character in the Saturday detention with "The Breakfast Club", Crystal.**

**No flames, criticism, or negative comments, please! I'm trying my best on this fanfic, like I do on all my others! My goal is to get at least two reviews per chapter, so please try to let that happen.**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy my first ever fanfic with "The Breakfast Club", and enjoy the new character, Crystal, who's the only one I own! Please review and enjoy!**

_Saturday, March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School_

_Shermer Illinois, 60062 _

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a criminal, and a loner. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed…_

**A/N: So, that's the prologue! I'm very much looking forward to writing Crystal (The Loner) in this fanfic of "The Breakfast Club" for you all to read, but please attempt at least two reviews per chapter. Please? The more reviews I get, the faster I'll attempt to update. Thanks, everyone. :D :D :D :D**


	2. Well, Well, Here We Are

**A/N: Alright! Here goes my first ever chapter of "The Loner", based off of the label that Crystal is seen as towards "The Breakfast Club" members! Please review this fanfic! I'm working so hard on plotting surprises, twists, turns, and whatnot in this fanfic to make it extra adoring with my own character now added in, so please review! Please! _NO_ negative comments or flames! Now**,** I hope you all enjoy the first actual chapter of "The Loner", and once again, please review! Thanks and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

God, adults are so lucky. They don't have to go through all of the crap that teenagers do, especially in the hell hole that's apperently called _high school_. A total waste of time, if you ask me. All I do is sit in the back, away from everyone else during all of my classes, fiddling around with my pencil, secretly reading or writing, or just day dreaming as I pretend to listen to every word the teachers speak like total losers in front of the classrooms. That's totally ridiculous crap in my book, teachers actually thinking that we, teenagers, give a hang about any of this piles of horse shit coming out of their mouths five days a week until the clock strikes 2:30 in the afternoon. I'd rather be home working out or something like that that'll keep me on my toes. Don't ask me why. It's my buisness, nobody else's at all.

My father offered to drive me to school that Saturday morning, but I told him I'd rather walk. Hey, I _did _say when I'm home, I like to stay on my toes, so that counted me wanting to walk someplace else. My mother then offered me breakfast, but I just stared at the waffles, wide eyed a bit, right before I told her no thanks in my usual quiet tone. Without giving either of my parents a chance to say a single more word to me, I snatched up my book-bag, then walked out the front door, allowing it to slam shut behind me like I always did. The school was just a five minute walk from my house, and it was only 6:58. I had to be at the school and in the library to serve my Saturday detention by 7:06.

I hummed a tune quietly to myself, allowing my blonde bangs to dangle in front of my right, bluish-greenish eye as I walked, and regretfully, I made it to the school just as the clock striked 7:03, so I had an extra three minutes before the torture in Saturday detention began. I stuffed my hands in my light blue-jeans jackets pockets, flipping my long blonde hair over my shoulder by just shaking my head, not caring for my long bangs that were still dangling in front of my right eye.

As I entered the library, I was instantly greeted by the eyes of the princess of Shermer High School, Claire Standish. Andrew Clark, the best wrestler that I've seen on our schools wrestling team, was sitting only one seat away from the princess at the same table, a seat empty inbetween them. However, when Claire saw me eyeing the seat that rested between her and Andrew, she placed her arm on it, giving me a glare while doing so. Andrew didn't look at me until he actually realized that I was in the library, and he saw me scowling back at Claire. I didn't care though. I didn't want to sit with them anyway. They were nothing like me, being all that 'high-class' crap while I was just the one who blended in with the background.

That's when my eyes fixed on Brian Johnson, who was in my math and sciene classes, being the top honor roll from being such a smart lad, sitting at the table that was behind Andrew and Claire's table.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you." I quietly spoke, and when Brian looked up at me from looking at the table, bored out of his mind, I couldn't help to form a smirk at him. However, he didn't seem to look at me in return like I was actually a human being as well. Then again, he properly didn't remember me, considering the fact I'm always quiet and the one who always wanted to be alone and do things indepentently.

"Why not?" Brian questioned me. He _has _to be kidding me! He has gym, history, and actual library with John Bender, the biggest and baddest troublemaker in high school history, but yet, Brian doesn't even know that he's sitting in the chair that John Bender always sits in.

I could've sworn I heard Claire whisper to Andrew, "What do you know? She actually talks.", but he didn't say anything back to her. I didn't say a word either. I only rolled my eyes, but formed my smirk at Brian again as I said the exact words, "You'll see.", then continued my way all the way to one of the two back desks of the library, where I pulled out a chair, then sat down, dropping my book-bag down along side me.

Brian kept his eyes on me until he heard the library door open again, which is when John Bender came strolling in, his heavy jacket being worn over his clothes with his black glasses on his face. He flipped his dark brunette hair as he snatched something from the main desk in the library, right before he focused his dark eyes on Brian, who nervously gazed back at him.

"I told him so..." I chuckled to myself, still smirking as I pulled a book out from my book-bag, then started reading from where I last left off. I peeked up a bit to witness Bender fly his fist away from Brian, meaning he was motioning him to get out of his chair. Brian instantly did so, grabbing his stuff and hiking away to the table that was across from Bender's, while Bender plopped himself down in his seat, using another chair to place his feet on without any cares.

Lastly, here came Alison Reynolds marching into the library, her hood covering the sides of her head as she watched her tennis shoes walk on the floor quickly. Brian, Claire, Andrew, Bender, and myself watched Alison until she took a seat at the table that was across from mine, plopping herself down so she couldn't see any of us looking at her.

I glared back forward when I heard Andrew and Claire actually exchanging snickers. That really made my blood boil. I shared art class with Alison, and boy, she was one heck of a fantastic artist. I've seen pretty much all of her pictures, all because I sit behind her in art class. We never talked to each other though. All she would do is stare at me like I was a psycho every time she caught me catching peeks of her artwork.

Just as I was about to go back to my reading, I caught Bender eyeing at my clothes, smirking at my knee-length, dark blue skirt, and baby-blue T-shirt that revealed my bellybutton. I clenched my teeth and shot him a death-mock stare, but all he did was continue to smirk as he looked away from me. I hated the schools dress code, that's for sure. No, that's not the reason why I'm actually in detention though.

Just then, here came Mr. Richard Vernon, the schools major pain in the butt principal, entering the room through the open door that led into the office with this facial expression on his face that just gave the message away that he hated his job, especially when having to spend that Saturday detention with five teenagers, including myself as six.

"Well, well, here we are..." Mr. Vernon examined the room, making sure all of us were here, is what I'm guessing. Nevertheless, I just rolled my eyes, going back to reading my book while Mr. Vernon kept up with his nonsense speaking.

"I want to congratulate you for being on time." He said sarcastically, which I just took as a compliment for more sarcasm to be added.

"Excuse me, sir." Claire raised her hand, interrupting Mr. Vernon before he could go on with what he wanted to say. Oh, great...bring on Ms. Spoiled Princess. "I think there's been some mistake. I know it's detention, but um..I don't think I belong in here." Claire informed with her little innocent princess tone. You can't be serious...I always knew that the princess was spoiled and selfish, but...actually, scartch that. I saw that comin'.

"It is now 7:06." Mr. Vernon announced, checking his watch as Brian did too. "You now have exactly eight hours and fifthy-four minutes to think about why you are here, ponder the error of your ways." I continued to read the entire time Mr. Vernon spoke, but I could still hear him, unfortuently. I suddenly heard a spitting sound, and when I peeked up a little, I saw Bender kicking back in his seat, opening his mouth to catch some of his spit that he had spit up in the air in the first place. I heard Claire make a disgusted yelp.

"Boys are clueless." I muttered to myself, focusing on my book once more after witnessing Bender catch his own spit again.

"You may not talk." Vernon warned, pointing a finger at Claire, who glanced back at him with a sort of startled look upon her face. I snickered to myself quietly, thinking that Mr. Vernon must've thought that Claire was the one who said that boys were clueless when it was truly me.

Then, just as Brian was about to slide over into the other seat beside him, Mr. Vernon said, "You will not move from these seats.", which instantly had Brian sliding back into the other chair that he was already sitting in the first place.

"You will not read." Vernon growled at me, then pointing his pointer finger over at me. I froze, instantly shooting my eyes up at him as he glared at me. I formed a scowl right back.

"How come we can't read?!" I objected, my voice angry, but more soft than anything. Nobody but Vernon could hear me then since he was standing in front of the table I was sitting at then. "We're in a _library _for cryin' out loud!" I pointed out.

"Watch your tongue, young lady! Watch it!" Vernon warned me, which I rolled my eyes for him to see. "Keep that attitude of yours up, and I'll give you another Saturday detention!"

I didn't say anything. I didn't get a chance to. All I did was close my book and slip it back into my book-bag, just as Mr. Vernon grabbed the extra chair that Bender was placing his feet on and yanked it out from underneath, exclaiming at Bender, "And you will not sleep!"

"Alright people, we're going to try something a little bit differently today. We are going to write an essay. No less than a thousand words." Vernon instructed, starting with Alison and then heading over to me to hand out the pieces of paper and pencils, continuing to hand them out to the others as he went on.

"This a test?" Bender questioned, but Vernon ignored him, as if he didn't even speak up. Bender picked his feet back up from the floor once again, placing them both on the table this time for Vernon to witness himself.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times." Vernon stated, giving Claire and Andrew their pieces of paper and pencils then.

"I love to write, but why would anybody care who I think I am?" I questioned myself under my breath, then going on with almost every word in the book.

"Is that clear, Mr. Bender?" Vernon asked.

"Crystal." Bender uncaringly answered, not looking at Vernon when replying. At first, I thought Bender was saying my name, but that's impossible. No one really knew my name at this school, except the teachers and janitor, so it's impossible if Bender of all people would know it.

"Ms. Rose, what about you?" Mr. Vernon glanced at me. All I was doing was playing with my pencil, rolling it back and forth on the table without any cares.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered, my voice still so, so soft and uncaring towards Mr. Vernon, which he just formed a scowl over, but I didn't care at all.

"Good," Vernon nodded "maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll decide whether or not you'll care to return."

Brian raised his hand, right before he stood up from his chair, interrupting Mr. Vernon. Everyone, except Alison, stared at Brian as he spoke.

"Ah, yeah, I can answer that right now, sir. And that'd be 'no', no for me 'cause-"

"Sit down, Johnson." Vernon ordered, pointing down at the chair that Brian was sitting in.

"..Thank you, sir." Brian bowed his thanks, right before he took his seat back down in his chair like he was told to do, keeping his mouth now shut.

"My office," Vernon warned, just as Bender eyed Brian for a single moment, and then glanced back at Vernon without any desires of listening, just like me. "Is right across that hall. Any monkey buisness is ill-advised. Any questions?" How ridiculous can this man get? First, he actually _thinks _we'll write an one thousand-worded essay, _then _he continues talking like any of us care, and _lastly_, he asks us if we have any questions with Bender being a troublemaker and all.

"Yeah, I got a question." Bender spoke "does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" I couldn't help to smirk at that, but I gazed down at the table so Mr. Vernon couldn't see my face. The last thing I need is to spend another Saturday detention with new students who just look at me like a freak, just because I'm quiet.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday." Vernon snarled, pointing one of his pointer fingers at Bender again. "Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns."

I rolled my eyes at Mr. Vernon's totally cliche saying, and I kept looking down at the table I was sitting at until I heard his footsteps no longer in the room.

"That man," Bender stated, pointing one of his fingers in the direction that Vernon left. "Is a brownie hound."

Just then, as I continued to play with my pencil a bit more since I was bored out of mind, and there was no way I was going to write the stupid essay, Bender turned around in his seat to see me. I peeked back up at him, my greenish-bluish eyes giving off a cold message just towards Bender.

"For a small one, you got a big mouth." Bender smirked at me, but I only glared at him in return. I wasn't tall, but I wasn't short either. I was straight in the middle, built to be with 'The Hour Glass' shape, meaning I got great curves with my hips, but I didn't see the greatness in the way I looked. Never did, never will.

"I didn't know you actually talked." Bender began snickering at me. I was eager to tell him to shut the hell up, but I wasn't going to allow him to get a rise out of me. All I did was continue to scowl at him. "What's the matter?" Bender went on, finding it fun to tease me, but I could tell he was really looking for a reaction of some sort out of me. "Come on, blondie...what is it? Cat got your tongue?" Bender chuckled, but all I did was raise one of my middle fingers, flicking him off. For some reason, he only smirked at that. Like I said, boys are clueless.

Suddenly, there was this sudden biting noise echoing in the new silence of the library. I was the only one who knew what that noise was and was used to it, because I heard it often in art class. Claire, Andrew, and Brian turned around in their seats, Claire wearing a disgusted look, while Andrew's was just ordinary, Brian's was like saying "Oh my god.", and Bender's wide eyes with the message "You've _got _to be kidding me!" All I did though was look where the sound was coming from with an ordinary look on my face too, and there I saw that I was right. Alison was biting on her nails, nibbling and chewing at them without any cares.

Alison chewed a nail that was in her mouth, but just as she was about to open her mouth again to bite another nail of hers, she stopped and turned her head, peeking over at Claire, Andrew, and Brian at first, right before she glanced over at me and Bender. Not caring about our facial expressions though, she just took another bite of one of her nails for all of us to see.

"You keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Bender informed. He shouldn't have said that, because the nail that Alison took a bite of next, she spit it at his direction. Nonetheless, she didn't say a single word. That's Alison for you. She rarely talks, just like me, just still, she actually _does _talk more than I do. The word 'lunch', however, made my stomach jump. Why, oh why, did Bender have to say something like that?

"I've seen you before, you know." Bender informed Alison, right before he turned his head in my direction. "You, too." He then spoke.

"Congratulations." I sarcastically spoke up finally, my voice a bit louder than what it usually is so everyone could hear me, and I rolled my eyes. "You've actually seen a basket-case and a loner 'round. Would you like a prize?"

Another smirk curled up on Bender's face. "You're a mighty sassy one for someone who keeps her mouth shut all throughout school hours."

"Go to hell, Bender." I snarled, now back to my extremely soft and quiet tone that only Bender and Alison could hear since they were closer to the back with me. Bender, however, continued to smirk, Alison looking back and forth from him to me, but before Bender could say another word, Mr. Vernon peeked into the room from across the hall in his office. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at the table, while Bender smirked in front of him, and Alison looked away from us all.

Just then, just as Bender was about to gaze back around at me when Mr. Vernon was no longer looking, his eyes locked on Brian, who was doing this strange thing with his pen, hooking a part of it onto his bottom lip and moving it around. Bender leaned over, resting his arms flatly on his legs as his hands dangled off his knees from the wrists down, and his dark eyes stared without blinking at all at Brian.

"I'm a walrus." Brian chuckled quietly to himself, but as he started moving the upper part of his pen up his nose, he stopped and peeked over at Bender, realizing how he was staring him down like he was some tough animal tracking down its pray. Embarrassedly, Brian looked away from Bender, taking the pen off of his bottom lip before he gazed back at him, trying to give him a grin, but he was too embarrassed to succeed correctly. Bender pulled off his red scarf, still keeping his eyes directly on Brian, not blinking at all. Just then, as Bender took his feet off from the table, he and Brian both made a move to take off their coats. Nevertheless, after realizing they were both doin' it at the same time, Bender continued as Brian slowly placed his jacket back on. After removing his jacket fully, Bender went back into staring at Brian in the same position. I wasn't a fan at all of Bender, and I could tell he wasn't a fan of me, just because he was loud and wreckless, while I was quiet and ordinary.

Then, Brian said something that I didn't quite catch because it was just extremely weird in my book, so I only cocked my eyebrow and rolled my eyes yet again, muttering to myself many cuss words.

"Why must I be stuck in here?" I mumbled, thinking no one could hear me, but I was proven wrong when I saw Bender smirk at me yet again. I seriously didn't like that boy. Nonetheless, when I didn't say anything else, Bender turned back around in his chair, eyeing the princess. I can tell Bender was goin' to be working on picking up yet another broad today. Smirking wider, Bender crumbled up his piece of paper, not caring to aim afterwards, and he tossed it, but instead of it hitting Claire like he wanted, it flew inbetween her and Andrew. No wonder Bender sucked when his gym class practices baseball outside.

With nobody still saying anything, Bender decided it was time for things to get musical. I don't know what he was humming out loud, but he started 'singing' this song as he tapped his foot a little bit while doing so. I let out an annoyed sigh to myself, right before I searched through my book-bag again, then pulled my book that I was reading back out, not caring about Vernon's rule on not reading.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." Claire mumbled. My guess, she only wanted Andrew to hear that, but she's not the worlds best whisperer at all. Not by a long shot.

"Suck it up, princess." I announced, only going loud for another moment so everyone could hear what I was saying. Claire instantly turned around in her chair, her face starting to turn red like her cherry-red hair.

"Why don't you shut up?!" Claire exclaimed at me, and through our little 'conversation', Bender continued humming this song that was playing in his head as he tapped his foot and played an air guitar.

"Excuse me, but I think I have the right to talk." I said.

"You never talk during school! Why must it change now?! I even disliked you less before you even started talking!" Claire annoyingly informed me. Okay, I admit that, that hurt, but I wasn't going to allow any sign of it to show.

"Princess, I bet we all hate being here, so there's no reason to really be complaining." I pointed out.

"Just shut your mouth and leave me alone." Claire growled at me, right before she turned back around in her chair. Just then, Bender stopped humming his little song and somewhat yelped, "Oh shit!"

Claire looked back over her shoulder as Andrew peeked a little over his as well, and I forced myself to look at Bender myself, while Brian only listened, and Alison only minded her own buisness, as if she didn't hear Bender cuss.

"What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" Bender demanded to know, but without giving any of us a chance to answer, just as Andrew rolled his eyes and glanced back in front of him, and Claire muttered an "Oh my god." to herself, Bender placed his hands underneath the table, grabbing a hold of his jeans zipper. Oh my god...this boy is crazy.

"You gotta go, you gotta go." Bender declaired, tugging down his jeans zipper. Andrew instantly turned around in his seat, while Claire looked over her shoulder again, but she said another "Oh my god.", this one being a bit more serious for the princess, and she instantly looked back forward. Me, on the other hand, clenched my eyes shut and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man." the sound of Andrew's voice spoke up towards Bender, and as I decided to take a little peek past Bender and at Andrew, I witnessed him slimly take a small look under Bender's table just for about three seconds, just to make sure Bender wasn't kidding around with us to gross us out or anything.

"Don't talk. It makes it crawl back up." Bender informed. Brian then took a little peek under Bender's table from where he was sitting, taking just a little observation to make sure Bender wasn't bluffing. I swear, I'll never understand guys and their boy minds.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Andrew warned, his eyes giving off how he was truly dead serious.

"...You're pretty sexy when you get angry. Grrr..." Bender joked, which made Andrew's face turn red as he turned back around in his seat. Bender pulled his zipper back up then, so I could finally stop gazing up at the ceiling while taking a couple of short peeks at all that was going on.

About three seconds of quietness past until Bender looked over at Brian and said, "Hey! Homeboy! Why don't you go close that door, we'll get the prom queen and the loner impregnated."

My eyes narrowed with such rage as I clenched my teeth behind my closed lips, and I could've sworn I felt my face starting to heat up so much that it felt like I was about to burst into flames. I could tell that Claire was just as angry, because she instantly smacked her hand down on hers and Andrew's table, then flashed herself back around in her chair to face Bender, who just stared back at her like he didn't say anything.

"Hey," Andrew instantly spoke up, not liking what he was hearing. "Hey!"

"What?" Bender sassed back, now shooting glaring eyes at Andrew.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled, man." Andrew warned.

Bender narrowed his eyes in a mocking manner. "Totally?" he joked.

"..Totally." Andrew confirmed.

Just as Bender was getting ready to say something back, Claire beat him to it. "Why don't you shut up?! Nobody here's interested!"

That's when Bender turned back around in his seat so he could see me. Claire, Andrew, and Brian looked at me too, just because they knew Bender was about to say something about me, while Alison just peeked over.

"Little Ms. Loner doesn't seem like she's objectin' to anything." Bender smiled at me, but of course, I only glared back, knowing he was trying to push my buttons.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again..." I growled "Bender. Go. To. Hell."

"I'll see you there, blondie." Bender smirked more, while I just released more soft growls to myself, biting my tongue so I wouldn't give Bender what he wanted.

"Butt-face." Andrew mumbled as he turned back around in his seat with Claire doing the same.

"Well, hey, sporto, what'd you do to get in here?" Bender challenged "forget to wash your jock?"

"Ah, excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers." Brian suggested. Damn, you're kidding me, right?! Even when it's not _actual_ school stuff that'll be graded, Brian's going to do it?! What's wrong with him?! The only ones I really think that are alright in this Saturday detention with me is Alison, even though she doesn't seem like she's that much of a fan of me, and Andrew, because...actually, I don't really know a reason for him. I just feel alright towards him.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" Andrew bellowed at Bender, as if the two of them didn't hear what Brian just said.

Bender hesitated only for a moment, before nodding his head and saying, "It's a free country."

Andrew quickly turned himself back around in his chair. At least that gave it away in my eyes that he was the type of guy who attempted keeping his anger contained, and he was very protective.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." Claire instructed Andrew.

Bender flipped his hair, which is when I caught a small look at his earrings, but all I did was attempt going back to reading my book.

"Sweets," Bender addressed Claire, and she instantly peeked over her shoulder at him. A smirk curled up on Bender's lips as he then said, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried!"

It looked like to me that the facial expression Claire was giving Bender was her way of telling him "Just watch me!", and she flashed me the same thing before she turned back around in her seat, not saying a single word. What'd I do to deserve that glare?!

Alison was now watching the whole thing, just like I was, but all Brian was doing was continue to try to think about how he should start his paper. Have fun with that, Brian. I ain't doin' a crumby essay.

"So..." Bender tapped his foot against the floor a bit. "So! Are you guys like boyfriend, girlfriend?...Steady dates?..._Lovers_?" When seeing how Andrew was starting to tap the table with his pencil to remain where he was, and how Claire was just looking down at her paper, Bender knew he had to try a different approach to get to them. He flashed his phony puppy dog eyes and pout. "Come on, sporto, level with me. Did you slip her the hot beer injection?" Bender questioned.

Instantly, Bender was greeted by "GO TO HELL!" and "ENOUGH!" as Claire and Andrew scowled at him when they both turned themselves quickly around.

"Hey!" came Vernon's voice from his office across the hall. "What's going on in there?!" Nonetheless, instead of getting any response, all he got was complete silence. I was sure as heck not going to risk speaking up. I'm the quiet one after all. Besides, this was Claire's, Andrew's, and Bender's fight. I wasn't a part of it, and I wasn't about to become a part of it.

"Scumbag..." Andrew hissed to himself, referring to Bender as he turned back around in his chair. Claire did the same thing. Alison and I were both still hooked on listening and watching the whole thing.

"...What do you say we close that door?" Bender asked, standing up from his seat and walking over to some of the bars, where he pushed himself up and sat on as he continued talking. "We can't have any hot party with Vernon checking on us every few seconds."

"Well, you know the doors are supposed to stay open." Brian pointed out.

"So what?" Bender objected, obviously not caring about the rules. What kind of criminal would, I thought to myself with a single roll of my eyes.

"So why don't you just shut up?!" Andrew commanded "there's five other people in here, ya know?"

"God, you can count, see I knew you had to be smart to be a- a wrestler." Bender mockingly spoke, still chilling where he was on the railing.

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone anyway?" Andrew questioned. Thank God Andrew said that. I've been wanting to ever since Bender started trying to push my buttons when he first started talking to me.

"Really." Claire agreed, which instantly had Bender looking at her. What? Me and the princess actually have somethin' in common? We both actually agree on that about Bender? Wow, I didn't expect that.

"You know, Bender, you don't even count," Andrew snarled. I stood from my seat, just so I could sit back down on the table. "You know, if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make a difference. You may as well not even exsist at this school."

"Finally, someone sees it my way." I spoke. Right then, I could've sworn I saw Andrew flashing me a small grin, but I wasn't so sure, so I just looked down at my book that was now on my lap when Bender gave me a glare, before he and Alison gazed at each other, and finally, he looked back at Andrew and Claire.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." Bender came out and said what was on his mind, but surprisingly, I couldn't laugh at this, unlike Claire and Andrew, who were already starting to snicker. What's next? Is Bender going to bring up the prep club and student council?

"Maybe the prep club, too..student council." Bender then added. Okay, seriously? Can he read minds or something?

"Nah. They wouldn't take ya." Andrew told the criminal, which I couldn't help to agreeing to. Who wants a thug on student council? A criminal in the prep club? A teenager in general who carries around a switchblade that nobody actually knew he had, minus me. I've seen him slip it out in some classes I shared with him, only so he could carve messages on the desks and whatnot.

"I'm hurt." Bender faked a little huff of pain in what Andrew just said.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" the princess came into the conversation, her eyes focusing on the criminal, but her hands fiddling around with her pencil a bit.

"Oh, this should be stunning." Bender sarcastically said.

"It's because you're afraid." Claire said. What?! John Bender?! Afraid?! Those two words just don't mix at all! There's no way in hell Claire's correct about that!

"Oh god," Bender huffed "you richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities."

"You're a big coward." I interrupted the talk just between the jock, the princess, and the criminal, which instantly made the three of them to gaze at me, with Alison and Brian also watching but staying out of it.

"Stay out of this, little Ms. Nobody!" Bender snapped at me.

"Well, it's the truth." I smirked, right before I looked back at my book. The name Bender called me rang in my head. I truly hated being called a nobody by others, but that didn't stop me from calling myself a nobody in my mind and whenever I saw my reflection.

"I'm in the math club." I heard Brian share, but I didn't care to say anything back to him. Neither did Bender, Claire, or Andrew, who were instantly sinking back into their own conversation. Alison, on the other hand, just remained silent.

"So you're afraid that they won't take you, you don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it." Claire explained to Bender, who just took in a breath and formed a short pause as he stared off into the distance.

"Well," Bender spoke, finally glancing back at Claire and Andrew both as he went on. "It wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being _assholes_? Now would it?" To my surprise, I actually heard Bender suddenly whistle at me, but not in a flirty manner. He wanted to get my attention. Surprisingly, the bad boy who told me to stay out of his chat with the two higher-class students, was now trying to get me back into it.

"What?" I uncaringly glanced at Bender.

"I could use some opinion of yours here...you are one who doesn't fit in and all." Bender pointed out.

I smacked one of my hands down flat onto the tables surface, exclaiming at Bender, "Look, I know I'm a loner, but you don't have to keep pointing out the fact that I'm an outsider!"

"Maybe you wouldn't be an outsider if you actually joined in some activity yourself." Bender smirked.

"I don't see you actually goin' overjoyed from wantin' to sign up for some activity! I ain't 'bout to join 'em preps either! They got everythin', and would just treat me the same way that they do now!" I snapped, my voice snarling like a furious dog who just had its bone yanked away.

Claire turned around in her chair, glaring at me like she usually would. "You know crap 'bout us, 'Ms. Rose'. I think it's best if you just keep your mouth shut. You don't know any of us." Claire then turned her head to look at Bender, adding on, "You don't either."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna go out and join one of their fuckin' clubs." Bender growled, speaking for himself, as if I didn't even talk in this conversation.

"Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?" Andrew said. Thank you once again, Andrew! I hated how bad Bender was cussing that day, and we still had plenty of time to spend with each other that Saturday. I only cussed when somebody got on my last nerves, or I'm using self-defense.

"I'm in the physics club, too." Brian said. Dang, does he still believe that any of us are paying any attention to what clubs he's in?

"Excuse me a sec," Bender told the two preps, right before he glanced on over to Brian, one of his eyebrows now cocked. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I'd said was, I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club." Brian pointed his pen at three of his fingers when naming the three clubs that he was in. An idea then flicked on in my mind, forcing a tiny grin to spread across my face. I could tell Bender must've been thinking something like I was as well, because he was now fixing his eyes back on Claire.

"Hey...cherry." Bender addressed Claire by her hair color, and she stared at him life he was crazy. "Do you belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club." Claire pointed out.

"So?" I came into the conversation once more, my voice back to being so soft.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Claire shook her head at me.

"Ah," Bender said "but to dorks like him, they are." Bender pointed at Brian when bringing up him being a dork. Nevertheless, all Claire did was roll her eyes as she looked away from Bender.

"What do you guys do in your club?" Bender asked Brian.

"In physics, we-we-ah, we talk about physics, ah properties of physics." Brian explained.

"So it's sort of social." I interrupted Brian before I could've became knocked out from being so bored to death about hearing which clubs he was in and what they did in his clubs.

"Demented and sad, but social. Right?" Bender surprisingly agreed with me. Boy, we still have many hours left with each other, and I've already been surprised at least five times. Claire gave Bender a mocking/annoyed grin-like look before looking away from him again.

I didn't care to listen to Brian's entire story about this end of the year party he had with one of his clubs with them getting dressed up and all that, but what I did catch was at the end when Claire commented with, "Only burners like you and possibly 'Ms. Rose' get high. Maybe that explains why she's so quiet."

"Shut your lip-gloss covered mouth before I shut it for ya, Ms. Royal Pain!" I warned "I don't ever get high!"

Claire gave me one of her annoyed glares before turning back around in her chair, while Brian went on and on about something with his fathers shoes and about his cousin getting high or something like that. I peeked up from my book once more and looked over at Alison from where I was, seeing her chewing on the bottom of her pen and pointing a finger gun at Brian, releasing the trigger and letting it go off, which I couldn't help to smirk over.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon is gonna come right in here!" Andrew warned "I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on the count of you boneheads!"

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite, huh?" Bender hissed, making his tone sound like he was wrestling somebody. "Ooohhahh! Missin' a whole wrestlin' meet!"

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" Andrew scowled.

Bender formed a smirk for a second, but then pretended to start crying, even though he was continuing to smile. "Oh, I know! And I feel all empty inside because of it! I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys!"

Finally, I thought to myself. He admits it! I chuckled very softly to myself at my own words that were resting on my mind, but I didn't bother to say them out loud.

"Ah, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Andrew pointed out, looking back in front of it.

"Oh, but I do." Bender said.

"Yeah?" The jock then pretended to sound interested as he gazed back at the criminal, who knew that he was only pretending.

"I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and tights." Bender smirked at his own joke, which just left Andrew looking at him like he just lost his mind.

"You wear tights?" Brian questioned, which instantly drew over Andrew's attention.

"No, I don't wear tights." Andrew responded "I wear the required uniform."

"..Tights." Brian gave his head a little nod.

"Shut up!" Andrew ordered the brain, his face already starting to glow to the shade of red from his anger starting to get to him now towards his 'required uniform'. I couldn't help but smirk at that though, and when I peeked over at Alison again, I could tell that she couldn't help smirking either, because that's what she was doing underneath that dark hair of hers that was shagged up in her face, as she doodled and scribbled around on her piece of paper.

Before anybody could say another word, we heard a noise coming from Mr. Vernon's office. Quickly, I reclosed my book and leaped back down in my seat, slipping my book back into my book-bag afterwards, then I picked up my pencil, acting like I was writing my essay. As for Bender, he rushed over to Andrew's and Claire's table, where he yanked out the seat that rested inbetween the two of them then plopped himself down in it, folding his hands together as he gazed in front of him.

Nonetheless, I knew that everything was clear when I heard Bender let out a small, "Whoo!" for everyone in the library to hear, right before he stood back up from the seat that he sat down in, then started his way towards the door.

"Uh, there's not supposed to be any monkey buisness." Brian reminded, but all Bender did was turn around to look at him as he pointed one of his fingers at him, acting like Vernon as he said, "Young man, have you finished your paper?!"

**A/N: Phew! A lot of work done in just the first chapter! How is it so far? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Please review once again! Thanks so much, everyone! :D :D :D :D**


	3. Give Me That Screw

**A/N: This is so much fun to write! I love "The Breakfast Club" so much, and I love adding in my own character! :) Please remember that my goal for each chapter is at least two reviews, so please attempt letting that happen. Anyway, I thank AlongTheBinding and Kira Tsumi for being my first ever reviewers on "The Loner", and I hope more reviews will come. Thank you all so much, and enjoy chapter 2 of "The Loner" Please review and happy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

What the hell was that boy doing? Being John Bender, I knew for a fact, that it couldn't make it anything good. I didn't want to get involved with any of Bender's plotting and rebeling ways, so I just started trying my best to daydream. Nevertheless, after going through so much in just fifteen or so minutes with the criminal, the jock, the beauty, the smarty, and the recluse, I couldn't daydream to save my life. I couldn't take my book back out and just go back to reading either. As much as I hated to admit it, even though I didn't want to get involved by witnessing anything, I couldn't help the feeling that was eating at the inside of my stomach, egging me on to look at Bender until I finally allowed my eyes to hook on him.

"Bender, what are you doing?" I questioned, the tone of my voice still uncaring and a bit annoyed towards Bender, who was now eyeing me after he heard me talking to him, as he continued his way backing up towards the doors.

"Rose," Bender was now starting to address me by my last name, which is what I'm guessing he picked up from Claire. Bender then pointed one of his pointer fingers at me like he did to Brian, acting once again like Vernon and saying the exact same words, "Have _you_ finished your paper?"

I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow, not getting a chance to say anything back to Bender before he turned away from looking at me, and that goes for Claire, Andrew, Brian, and Allison as well, and he coolly flipped up the collar of his dark blue-jeans jacket. Acting like he was some criminal spy, which I was sure was going to be Bender's so called 'job' in the future, the criminal peeked back and forth into the hallway, making sure Mr. Vernon wasn't in any sight is was I'm guessing. The coast must've been clear, because Bender started fiddling around with some of the doors screws.

"Come on, Bender, don't screw around." Andrew spoke up. Thank you once again, Andrew! Finally, someone who's telling Bender like it is, like what he should be doing by not messing with anything, especially with us all being together in that Saturday detention.

"What are you going to do?" Claire questioned. God, I hope that pretty little head of hers can contain all of this thinking, considering that I feel that her brain is the size of a piece of dust, and when she flips that cherry-red hair of hers to flirt with many of the hottest guys in our school, you can hear her dust-sized brain raddling around. Ha! I couldn't help smirking and snickering quietly to myself with that image of my joke on my mind.

"Drop dead, I hope." Andrew snarled, annoyingly with a pinch of anger added in along with it.

"I second that." I growled. Surprisingly, right after I couldn't help myself to agree with the athlete said, when I took a small glance over at him and Claire, I could've sworn I saw Andrew flashing me another one of his smirks, but I was sure it was just in my head and my eyes were messing with me, so I just gazed back at Bender, who was now untwisting and pulling out some screws from the door.

"Ah, Bender," Brian came into the conversation, slimly wide-eyed, as if he's never witnessed any of Bender's criminal ways. I _did _say that Brian has three classes with him. "That's school property there. That, uh, it doesn't belong to us, nothing to be toyed with." Is Brian freakin' serious?! Bender's the biggest and baddest troublemaker in school history, who's going to end up in jail for life some time in the future in my opinion! Besides, fiddling with a doors screws is the least baddest thing Bender's ever done at this school, I'm sure.

Bender came walking back, acting all proud as he coolly walked and flipped his hair, and behind him, the door closed all by itself, meaning that Bender had the screws now in his hands.

"That's very funny, come on fix it!" Andrew's eyes followed Bender as he trotted all the way back to his seat, plopping himself down in his chair before he turned around to face me. I just stared back, my facial expression simply giving off the same message as Andrew's was. I was telling Bender without saying it out loud to cut the crap and fix the door before Mr. Vernon came back in and gave us all more Saturday detentions. Having to be stuck in the school library for hours with Andrew and Allison, I wouldn't mind, but with Claire's spoiled whining and princess mind, Brian's bored-to-death chats about classes and whatnot, and Bender just being Bender, you might as well say I'm in a living hell, being the quiet one who doesn't fit in with anybody at all.

"Hey, Rosie...here, take these so in the future, you can look back on this Saturday detention and remember how greatly we all bonded." Bender softly joked, smirking at me when doing so, and his dark eyes were dancing with deviousness like they always did. I didn't want to get myself dragged into this, but I knew if I didn't take the screws from Bender, he wouldn't shut up until I did so, or else, he'd possibly throw them at me, or lie and say that I had them when I truly didn't.

"Don't call me 'Rosie'." I ordered in a snarling tone, snatching the screws from the criminals black glove-wearing hand after saying that. "And I'm only taking them so you'll shut your mouth!" I added. All Bender did though was continue to smirk as he winked at me, turning around back in his seat afterwards, which left me rolling my eyes and trying to figure out where I should put the screws.

"You should really fix that." Brian pointed out, now looking at me since I was the one now holding the screws. He's joking, right? He's the smartest one in this very library right now, and he's telling me that I should fix the door.

"You think I actually now how to fix things at all?" I questioned the brain, but all he did was give me a sort of nervous expression as he shrugged his shoulders. I could tell that he was now cautious of me, even though I was quiet, because I could get stubborn and sassy when people really annoyed me to heck, or ticked me off past my maximum level.

"Am I a genius?" Bender smiled in spite of himself, knowing for a fact that he was the only one who knew how to fix the door.

"No, you're an asshole!" I snapped, clenching the screws tightly in my fist.

"What a funny gal!" Bender pretended to laugh in a mocking tone at me, giving me a quick, joking look of his over his shoulder before shooting his eyes back in front of him.

"Fix the door, Bender!" Andrew wasn't giving up on trying to control Bender into going back over to the door and fixing it, before it was too late. However, as much as I hated to admit it, Andrew was wasting his time. The only person Bender ever listened to was himself, and no one but himself.

"Everybody, sh! Just shh! Listen, I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" Bender informed as he motioned for Andrew and I to shut up with his hands.

"No!" Andrew objected.

"Fix the door!" I then added to Andrew's objection.

"SHUT UP!" Bender hollered full of rage and annoyance then when Andrew and I started bickering at him to fix the door at the same time a bit.

As I decided to shut my mouth then, and Andrew did too, with the library now completely quiet, except from Bender who was now cursing a bit under his breath to himself, we all heard an echoing "God damn it!" from outside the doors. My eyes shot huge, and without taking a single moment to hesitate any longer, already knowing that Mr. Vernon would be back in the room any moment and if I didn't react fast, I'd be busted. Quickly, I pulled out one of my different books from my book-bag, opened it up to a random page, which is when I dropped the screws into my book, and finally reclosed it, dropping it back into my book-bag afterwards. Just in time with a split second to spare, I was able to fold my hands together on the table, just like Bender was doing, and gaze in front of me innocently, as if I didn't do anything, just as Mr. Vernon came stomping on in with a furious expression glued on his face.

"Why is that door closed?!" Vernon demanded to know, walking up closer to the front tables as he remained pointing at the door. Just as Vernon stopped walking in front of Claire's and Andrew's table, he repeated the exact same question since nobody was speaking up, except this time was a whole lot angrier and a bit louder. Hey, I'd love to rat out Bender as much as the next person, but I was the one containing the screws in one of my books now, so I would either become a part of Bender's plan, or possibly Bender would object, telling Vernon that I was framing him because I had the screws. Either way, everyone would end up getting in trouble from not coughing up the truth in the first place.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Ah, leave it to Bender to lie, especially to Vernon. At first, Mr. Vernon eyed Bender with such cold eyes, them looking like two sheets of ice in my opinion, but not wanting to mess with Bender at the time though, Vernon turned his eyes over to Claire.

"Why?!" Vernon commanded once more, his hand still pointing at the now closed doors. When Claire realized Mr. Vernon was speaking to her then, her brown eyes widened a bit as her mouth formed a small 'O' shape for only about four seconds.

"We were just sitting here..like we're supposed to." Claire then took her turn with lying, Vernon still keeping his eyes on her until she finished speaking, and he lowered his arm from pointing at the door. Man, I'm just surprised that Mr. Vernon actually believed Claire, who didn't sound so convincing at all, according to me, that is. I bet Bender agreed with me, and possibly Allison, too, but at least she tried, I guess.

Still keeping his eyes on Claire, Vernon continued his way, slowly walking down the isle between the tables that the six of us were all sitting at, and Vernon changed his eyes over to Brian.

"Who closed that door?!" Mr. Vernon attempted yet again to get an answer from someone, but all Brian did was stare at him, his face slightly red from nervousness, meaning that Brian wasn't good under pressure. Nonetheless, Brian didn't say anything. Just like me, he didn't want to rat anybody out, especially John Bender.

"I think a screw fell out of it." Bender innocently spoke up, not caring on the inside if Mr. Vernon was speaking to him or not.

"It just closed, sir." Andrew decided to back Bender up, unfortuently. That just left me and Allison as the only teenagers who were not speaking at that time.

"Who?!" Mr. Vernon just wouldn't give up, now demanding Allison to answer, but all the basket-case did was yelp out a speaky sound, and then allow herself to fling her head down on the table, where her hood covered it up, and she released another squeak.

"..She doesn't talk, sir." Bender informed, glancing over at Allison when Mr. Vernon attempted getting her to admit who screwed up the door, but he looked down at his hands that were resting on his table when he spoke his four words there.

Claire and Andrew exchanged looks, and I could tell they were asking each other without speaking out loud how long we could hold this up with Vernon backing out of the case over a few stupid screws, while Brian played around with his thumbs, and I looked over at Allison a little, seeing how she was still hiding her face and head underneath her hood.

"Give me that screw." Vernon growled at the criminal.

"I don't have it." Bender shook his head. Unfortuently, that was correct. _I _had the screws secretly stashed away in one of my books that were inside of my book-bag thanks to that thug.

"Do you want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?!" Mr. Vernon threatened.

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place." Bender sighed, shaking his head a bit more.

"Give it to me, Bender." Vernon snarled.

"Excuse me, sir," Claire softly spoke up, turning around in her chair to see Mr. Vernon. "Why would anybody want to steal a screw?"

"Watch it, young lady!" Vernon hissed, making his way slowly back to the front of the library to examine all of us again. I gazed at Claire, surprised that she actually backed Bender up too, but when Claire noticed me looking at her, all she did it narrow her eyes and shake her head at me a single time, before she looked back at Vernon. That's when I realized when I looked back at Mr. Vernon also that he was looking directly at me, glaring, and he started slowly making his way to the back table that I was sitting at.

Claire, Brian, and Andrew turned around in their seats, while Bender looked over his shoulder, and Allison pulled her hood up a little just so she could see what was going on. Andrew was looking at me, and then at Bender, giving him a look that just said "Look at what you're causing, scum!", but it was obvious that Bender could care less if he even caught Andrew giving him that look.

"Ms. Rose, give me that screw." Mr. Vernon held out one of his bare hands towards me, but all I did was look at it, and then up at Vernon's face again, scowling back at him.

"I don't have it." I lied.

"Then why are you being so quiet like you're trying to hide something?!" Vernon demanded to know.

"I'm just the quiet type." I told him, my voice soft, but at the same time, everyone was still able to hear it in the silence of the library.

"I think it's best if you give me that screw, before I take care of you to the point where you don't ever have to worry about talking again!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing...Vernon was actually threatening me. Heck, no! Not on my watch! I'm already threatened by my older brothers at home a bit, and I get harrassed by others to the point all throughout school just because I'm extremely quiet. There's no way I'm letting Vernon get away with this.

"Burn in hell, Richard!" I bellowed, flicking up one of my middle fingers at Mr. Vernon for him to see, and boy, that ticked him off greatly.

"That's it, Ms. Rose! You got yourself another Saturday detention!" Mr. Vernon bellowed back at me, his face burning up to the shade of red. I rolled my eyes for him to see, and that just made him angrier. I'm being forced into a new Saturday attention with new losers who hate me next Saturday, so I didn't really see why I couldn't step up for myself. Risking to get more Saturday detentions at that moment, I could care less. I already got the one.

"Do you really think I care?" I sassed, stubbornly. I truly wasn't trying to sound harsh, but innocent. However, I was too upset in how Vernon actually threatened me like that to think about the tone of my voice.

"You will when I'm through with you!" Vernon exclaimed "You just bought yourself another one right there!"

"Who cares?! You just love torturing us because you have nothin' better to do in your crappy life!" I might've been silent, but that didn't mean that I didn't have a voice. Although, I really could've played that line better. Vernon was the one successfully pushing my buttons, so I couldn't help myself.

"That's three, you want four?!" Vernon started pointing one of his pointer fingers at me in a furious manner.

"Yes!" I truly didn't, but what's the point? I already had three assigned, and besides, I was ticking Mr. Vernon off, repaying him for threatening me like that.

"Alright, you just got four!" He bellowed once more.

"Oh, great! That's just so fantastic, Richard! I never knew you could count that high!" I smirked, kicking my feet up on the table while I was at it.

Mr. Vernon was about to speak up and most likely assign me another Saturday attention, but before he could, Claire actually beat him to it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vernon?" she asked, which instantly got Vernon's eyes to be glued on her. "I know that this has nothing to do with me, but um, I just want to inform you that she doesn't have that screw. None of us do."

"Like I said, the screw fell out most likely." Bender reminded. I stared, wide-eyed at Claire, who just rolled her eyes at me in return, and Bender smirked, which I just rolled my own eyes to. Mr. Vernon, however, didn't want to deal with us about the screw anymore. Instead, he just stuck with giving me four extra Saturday detentions, right before he started pulling a small chair over to the door.

"The doors way too heavy, sir." Bender pointed out, but Vernon acted as if he didn't hear a single word that the criminal just said, backing the chair up with one hand as he held the heavy door open with his other hand, and when he thought he had the chair lined up perfectly, he released the door and placed his hands on his hips, only so the door could close all the way again and send the chair sliding all the way across outside of the library.

Claire and Andrew were now smirking with satisfaction, holding their laughter back. Brian, on the other hand, was having some snickers of his escape, while Allison was still peeking only a little out from underneath her hood, surprised at what she just witnessed. Lastly, Bender was smiling proudly in spite of himself, and I was only placing my feet back down on the floor, grinning a little bit myself. Nevertheless, all of our smirking grins vanished as Vernon pulled the door open and entered the library again, examining the room as the door closed all the way behind him again.

"Andrew Clark!" Vernon addressed the best wrestler on our schools wrestling team, which instantly had the athlete looking at him. "Come on, get up here, front and center, lets go." Vernon snapped his fingers, treating Andrew like he was some trained dog or something. Andrew formed a slightly annoyed glance as he stood up from his chair, making his way over to Mr. Vernon.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?!" Bender objected, pointing at the jock as he started helping Mr. Vernon move the magazine rack. "If he gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!" Bender went on exclaiming as Andrew and Vernon moved the magazine rack so it could rest inbetween the door and its frame.

Claire was biting her lip a bit, smirking some when Andrew attempted crawling his way back over into the library by going over the magazine rack, but all he did was trip and cause himself to sink down. Vernon attempted grabbing his hand to help him over, but Andrew just pulled his hand away, backing his way back over to the opposite side of the magazine rack.

"That's very clever, sir," Bender said "but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Andrew, who was trying to figure out a way to get back into the library, looked back up at Vernon, startled when he said to him as he snapped his fingers once more, "What are you doing with this? Get this out of here, for god's sake. What's the matter with you? Come on." I narrowed my eyes at Vernon as he and Andrew started fixing the magazine rack, placing it where it belonged. I hated the way he was acting towards us, even Claire and Brian when he demanded who had the screws. Bender, considering he's a rebel, I can deal with him getting hollered at and punished. As for me, Andrew, and Allison, as well as surprisingly Claire and Brian, I didn't like it at all.

"Well, you know the school's equipped with fire exits on either end of the library." Brian quietly whispered to Bender, but I could still hear him. Same goes for Allison.

"Show Dick some respect!" Bender growled at the brain, hissing his words in a quiet and warning tone, which meant he was telling Brian to shut his mouth. I knew what Bender was up to. He wanted to get Vernon to stay out of our way as much as possible that Saturday detention so, as Bender would say, we could all 'hit it off with a hot party'.

Vernon gripped Andrew's shoulder for a second, giving him a push forward towards his and Claire's table then. "Alright, lets go. Go, get back in your seat." Vernon growled, keeping his harsh eyes on Andrew until he sat himself back down in his chair. Vernon then placed his hands on his hips, pausing a short moment before saying to Andrew, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." Hearing those words really made me feel upset. Mr. Vernon certainly had nothing better to do than to crush younger peoples dreams, like Andrew's right there and then on the spot. Andrew only stared back at Vernon, keeping his embarrassment behind the mask, while Vernon turned his attention over to Bender.

"You're not fooling anybody, Bender," Vernon shook his head, his voice warning. "The next screw that falls out is going to be you."

I could've sworn I heard Bender mumble some words to himself as he leaned back in his chair, but I couldn't come out with what he said.

"What was that?" Vernon was daring Bender to repeat whatever he just said to his face as Mr. Vernon, being the idiot that he was, marched right over to Bender's table, where Bender locked his eyes on him, and the two had a stare off. It was just me and Allison watching now. Claire, Andrew, and Brian were only listening.

An annoyed-like look appeared on Bender's face as he stared at Mr. Vernon. "Eat. My. Shorts." he repeated the three words that he had muttered to himself just a couple seconds before.

Vernon's eyes widened with anger, like they did towards me when I mouthed off at him, and he pointed one of his fingers in a warning manner towards Bender. "You just bought yourself another Saturday, Mr!" Vernon announced.

"Oh, I'm crushed." Bender huffed, rolling his eyes without any cares at all.

"You just bought one more right there." Vernon growled.

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that! Beynod that, I'm gonna have to check my calender."

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled! We'll keep going...you want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!" Vernon snapped, waiting a couple of seconds to hear if Bender would say anything in return, but all he did was cross his arms over his chest, continuing to lean back in his chair. "Are you through?" Vernon questioned. Alright, seriously?! First, I'm going to have to spend two of my four new Saturday detentions with Bender, and now when Vernon could've just walked away and leave things like it is, he asked Bender if he was finished...he's John Bender! He'll never be finished!

"No." Bender replied, no need to hesitate at all to think Vernon's question through.

"I'm doing society a favor!" Vernon pointed out. That man should really put a sock in it already.

"So!"

"That's another one right now!" Oh, this is just peachy! Now I'm going to have to spend three of my four new Saturday detentions with the criminal! Can Bender just shut his mouth, and why can't Mr. Vernon just leave the library again?!

"I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" Vernon bellowed. Please say no, please say no...

"..Yes!" Bender growled. Damn it! Now I have to have all four of my new Saturday detentions with the thug! Why me?! Why can't it be the princess or the brain?!

"You've got it! You got another one right there! That's another one, pal!" Vernon bellowed, his voice getting louder and louder with every word he proclaimed from his lips.

"Cut it out!" Claire yelped loudly enough for everyone to hear her, even though what she just said was towards Bender, and when he glanced over at her, she mouthed him a "Stop.", but I even know that it's not that easy _at all _to get John Bender to back down from something like that.

"You through?" Vernon went on with his 'talk' between him and Bender, as if Claire didn't even say anything.

"Not. Even. Close. _Bud_." the criminal snarled, his teeth slightly starting to clench when he replied.

"Good! You got one more right there!" Vernon assigned yet another Saturday attention for Bender to attend. Thank God I just had four to serve.

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Bender dared to ask, but his voice remained uncaring.

"Another!" Vernon assigned.

Bender's eyes were wide, but in a glaring way towards Mr. Vernon, who was only scowling right back at him in return. After about a five second pause, Mr. Vernon pointed his finger at Bender again, asking him yet again like a complete idiot, "You through?"

"How many is that?" Bender smartly asked, tilting his head a little over to the side to fit the mocking joke that he truly didn't know how many more Saturday detentions he was given.

"That's seven counting the time when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew if he raided his closet." Brian explained, summing all of the numbers and everything else up. I narrowed my eyes, gazing over in Brian's direction, thinking that he was a total dork for actually believing that Bender didn't know how to add or something. And trust me, if there's one thing Bender must understand, it's how many detentions he earns from his criminal plots.

"Now it's eight!" Mr. Vernon informed Bender, before he looked over at Brian, pointing his finger at him. "You stay out of it!"

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven." Brian innocently corrected, holding up seven of his fingers while he was at it. Yes, Brian, we're all teenagers, except for Mr. Vernon who was possibly our age back when dinosaurs were around. I'm pretty sure we all know how to count, even the princess, I thought to myself, rolling my eyes while I was at it.

"Shut up, Pee-Wee!" Vernon snapped. Brian instantly nodded his head to his order and shut himself up, going back to just listening to Bender's and Mr. Vernon's 'conversation', just like Andrew and Claire were doing, but Allison and I both watched and listened to the 'conversation'.

Holding up one of his pointer fingers and pinky, starting to back up while doing so, Vernon said to Bender, "You're mine, Bender. For two months I gotcha...I gotcha."

Vernon stopped backing up when he was now back in front of Andrew's and Claire's table, his eyes remaining on Bender, who was pausing, looking over to his right and flipping his hair a little before he looked back at Vernon, smartly and sarcastically saying to him, "What can I say? I'm thrilled!"

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Vernon sternly lectured the rebel, but all he did in return was stare blankly at him with an annoyed look now plastered on his face, and his eyes were flooding with anger.

"Alright, that's it!" Vernon started snapping at all of us now. "I'm going to be right outside those doors! The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!" Mr. Vernon warned with Bender furiously mouthing his last three words, but when I heard Vernon threaten all of us like that, I only rolled my eyes, not giving a hang what he said. If Vernon _ever _dared to lay a finger on me, I know for a fact that he'll learn not to mess with me the hard way.

Silently, I watched Mr. Vernon along with Bender, Claire, Allison, Brian, and Andrew, each of us keeping our eyes on him until he exited the room, giving one final stare to all of us before he allowed the heavy door to close all the way behind him, but what none of us expected, all though, I admit that we properly should've seen it coming, Bender hollered out in a very bitter and furious town, "FUCK YOU!"

Without a single moment of hesitation, after hearing those two words come out of Bender's mouth, Andrew flashed himself around in his chair, an angry scowl now glued on his face as he stared at Bender, who just gazed directly back at him, not saying anything.

"I can't believe you made that happen," Andrew bellowed "this all could've been avoided if you just said you jacked up the door by taking the screws yourself, then giving them to the blonde girl back there to cover your butt!" Why are they talking like that as if I'm not even here myself?! Hello, I'm just two tables behind you two preps in the front, one table back of the criminal and brain, and across from the recluse over there! I'm not invisable!

"Sporto, just be glad I got privacy now for all six of us." a sudden smirk curled up on Bender's mouth, as if he wasn't ever ticked off.

"...Alright, Bender, fine...you got your way with the door now closed, but don't ever think about trying anymore of your games!" Andrew warned, turning back around in his chair after speaking.

"...We'll see." Bender snickered quietly to himself.

Oh boy...what else could this criminal possibly have in mind of doing?!

**A/N: Like I said, my goal is at least two reviews for chapter, please. I'm having such fun writing this, and this was only the second chapter! Stay tuned to see what happens next! :D :D :D :D**


	4. You're Just Feeling Sorry For Yourself

**A/N: I love writing this so much! Time to step up some drama here in the third chapter of "The Loner", and I'm still keeping my goal of at least getting two reviews per chapter, so please attempt to let that happen. Thank you so much AlongTheBinding, Kira Tsumi, and the guest, EightiesLover25 for reviewing my previous chapter! I hope more reviews are goin' to come! I thank you all so much greatly! I'm having so much fun writing this! Now, here goes chapter 3 of "The Loner", so please review and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

I sat there, trying my best to switch over to daydreaming then, but I was too caught up in thinking heavily about my new Saturday detentions that I have to end up spending with Bender, who hasn't spoke a single word to me about his own new detentions he had been assigned, and complaining that he would have to spend four of his one my only four new Saturday detentions. Hey, it's not my fault. I got my detentions assigned first, and Bender was the 'bright' one who wouldn't cough up the truth about what he did to the door, and on top of that, he was mouthing off, just like I previously did, but he was doing it to actually tick Vernon off and win an arguement against him. I wasn't actually attempting to tick Vernon off, but then again, he had it coming from threatening me like he did.

"Hey...Rosie..." Bender whistled all the sudden to get my attention, and when I annoyingly rolled my eyes and gazed back at him, he smirked, instantly knowing he had my what he wanted. My attention.

"I told you not to call me Rosie!" I snarled, quiet enough for only Bender and Allison to hear my words since they were in the back with me, but that didn't stop Andrew from turning around in his chair. After Bender whistled for me, Andrew knew that he was most likely going to attempt pushing my buttons about me, a loner, actually getting four new Saturday detentions, or possibly just teasing me about anything in general.

"And Dick told us not to talk, but that didn't stop any of us, huh?" Bender's smirk grew wider with satisfaction, and he kicked his feet up on his table while he was at it, but all I did was roll my eyes once more for him to catch. I knew I couldn't object to that, unfortuently. Everyone, except Allison, had talked at least once that whole time we've been in that Saturday detention together, but we still had many hours left to be stuck with each other in that library.

"Bender, just leave her alone. She already took the screws like you wanted her to, plus, she now has four new Saturday detentions to serve thanks to your ridiculous plot with getting those doors there to remain shut, scumbag." The jock started lecturing the criminal, his tone sort of warning and snarl-like. I can't believe it...was Andrew Clark, the best wrestler I've ever seen on our school's wrestling team, and somebody who's actually so much higher than me at this school...actually telling Bender to lay off my case?...Why?!

"I never knew Ms. Loner had it in her to speak up for herself...she never does it during school hours." Bender went on, not caring about what Andrew just told him, as if the athlete didn't speak at all. I hated to admit it, but I could've sworn I felt hot, steaming tears beginning to fill up in the edges of my eyes. Bender smirked more, realizing how my face was starting to turn red a bit, from my tears starting to weld up in my eyes. Unfortuently, Bender was correct...I never did speak up towards others who would always boss me around and make fun of me during school hours...including myself when I was in the girls bathroom, gazing at my reflection in one of the five mirrors...

"Bender, didn't you hear what I just said?!" Andrew exclaimed, not giving up on getting Bender to shut his mouth and back off from harrassing me for his own joy. Before turning back around in his chair, Bender uncaringly rolled his eyes, just so I could see. Turns out, Allison was glancing over at me right then and there, this look of slim surprise now glued on her face. I didn't say anything though. All I did was wipe away my tears until they were completely gone.

"Why do you care about her? Huh?" Bender questioned the athlete, his mouth hanging open in an uncaring manner with the two of them still right in the middle of their new stare off. Even though I hated sharing my mind with the same stuff as the thug was thinking, I couldn't help to think of the exact same question that Bender just asked. Andrew was so popular and high-class at this school, being a jock and all...but all I was, was a quiet and out of the picture girl, who everyone teased and picked on all five days a week in that school.

Nonetheless, Andrew didn't say anything back to Bender to answer the question that we both wanted to actually know. He only continued to glare at him, his face red a bit from anger. After creating about a five second pause between the two of them, Andrew spoke up again, lecturing the exact words, "My ma always told me to respect and be kind to others who are nice just as much to me in return, especially the girls. Bender, I don't know who _your_ parents raised_ you_ to be, but you'd best stop trying to hurt blondie. She didn't do anythin' to you that you didn't have coming. Just shut up and get a life."

Bender didn't say a single word back. He didn't get a chance to do so. After saying his previous lecture, Andrew turned himself back around in his chair, mumbling to himself, "Asshole" towards Bender, which the criminal only leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms over his chest, and rolled his eyes to. I seriously _hated _that rebel, so when he wasn't looking at me anymore, I raised one of my middle fingers towards his back, mumbling every word in the book to myself under my breath. This was going to be a _long _Saturday detention...ugh, just shoot me now, I thought to myself with a sigh, just as I laid back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling, bored out of my mind.

Just as the wall clock in the library chimed 7:45, I was finally able to start my reading again with half of my brain, but the other half of my mind was actually off, thinking heavily about what Andrew did for me, actually protecting me and telling Bender to back off before he could push me around any longer. I would ask the jock, but I'm too shy to do so. Besides, I bet a thought will come to me to answer my own question sooner or later.

With me now back to half reading my book, Bender had pulled out a cigarette from one of his jean jackets pockets, allowing it to hang from his mouth without being lit yet. You'd actually be surprised how the criminal _did _light up his cigarette...by lighting up the top of his shoe with a match. Yes, Bender lit the upper top of his shoe on fire, right before he shook out the matches flame, and then pulled his leg up towards his face, only so he could get the opposite end of his cigarette to light up.

Claire, being the princess who likes having everything said and done for her as it is, was actually gazing off into the distance, smiling a bit and whatnot every couple seconds as she daydreamed, properly thinking about her amazing home life with such great parents to get her everything, whether she asks for it or not. As for Brian, he was...alright, I only witnessed him pretending to drop his hat underneath his table, so I don't want to know anything that he's actually doing. I peeked over at Andrew then, grinning a little with what he did for me still on half of my mind, and what he was doing was playing with the strings on his hoodie, pulling them back and forth. When I decided to gaze over at Allison then, she was wrapping a thread piece around one of her fingers, just after Bender simply smacked the fire that was on his shoe out. When Bender then started playing another air instrument, Allison had started drawing once more on her piece of paper. I could tell with her being the one controling the pen that it must've been a fantastic piece of art, but what made my eyes grow big was when the basket-case started shagging and messing up her hair that was already all shagged up, and white flakes fell down onto her paper. Whatever though. She must've liked the looks of it, because she was smiling before I decided to look away and go back to gazing at my book.

However, all the sudden, my eyes began feeling droopy, and I hid my mouth behind one of my hands as a yawn escaped, right before I started trying to go back to my half reading, but before I could see anything at all coming, my head was resting on the open pages of my book, as if it was some pillow, and my eyes attempted staying open, but every time they reopened, they only closed again. I was instantly out like a light. Maybe staying awake until 1:00 or so the night before wasn't such a great idea, I admit, but it's a force of habit with me staying up very, very late and very, very early in the morning on weekends.

"Wake up!" Oh man! Seriously?! Vernon's voice just _had _to bellow out that outburst when I was just in the middle of a fabulous dream where I was sitting in a tree, actually feeling free and wanted, confident in myself as well, and there sitting in the tree with me was such a caring guy with his arm around my shoulder, holding me close to his side, and just as we were about to lean in to each other, ridiculous Vernon's voice interrupted my sleep. I could tell by not opening my eyes that he woke everyone else up too, even though they were remaining in their sleepy positions.

"..Who has to go to the lavatory?" Vernon asked, his voice still containing much stern and annoyed mixed tones. I raised my hand, just like the five other teenagers in the room did at the exact same time, which I could tell by the sound of their hands flying up in the air, even though each of us were still in our sleeping positions. I raised my head and rubbed my eyes with my balled up fists, thinking that myself with this empty feeling eating away at the inside of my stomach that I truly didn't have to use the restroom, but yet, I still did have some buisness to take care of...

"Ahh," Bender yawned for everyone to hear, stretching his arms with a smirk of his now curling up on his lips as he went on talking, "That was such a great nap...I had a dream where I knifed my parents." ...Okay, seriously, what in thee hell is wrong in John Bender's mind?! Nonetheless, no one cared to reply to what he just shared about whatever dreams were running through his head, which includes Vernon, who just rolled his eyes as he glanced at Bender for a second, and then looked at his watch.

"Alright, fine. Girls, you go first. You've got four minutes, so you better make it quick. Boys, you'll go when the three girls each get back, and you'll have three minutes." Vernon instructed, snapping his fingers a single time as he pointed to the closed doors that exited the library. Instantly, Claire rose from her seat first, and following her, Allison and I both tied, the three of us trotting off and leaving the three boys alone with Vernon in the library.

**_Allison's POV_**

Thank God that shitty Vernon allowed us to use the restroom. I leaned against the blue brick wall, where I carved "I don't like Monday's" a couple weeks back, and was next to the sink that the cherry-haired princess was using to wash her hands, before she started checking her make-up and fixing her hair in the mirror, as if we were going out to Hollywood to walk down the red carpet or something. We only had two minutes left to spare, but I didn't care to tell the princess. Besides, she wouldn't care to hear from me, a basket-case in hers and the five others eyes as well. I didn't seem fond of anybody that Saturday detention at all, except for that blonde-haired chick that's in my art class, and who I think is kind of strange when I always catch her peeking at my artwork from over my shoulder. Don't get me wrong, I know her name. It's Crystal. Crystal Rose. She might not know that I know it, but I've actually heard it enough times during attendance in our art class to know it by heart, whether Crystal knows that I know it or not. She properly doesn't. Sure, I might not be a fan of hers much at all, but I don't think that should keep me from not knowing her name.

"What are _you _staring at?" the princess questioned me when she caught me from the corner of her eye glancing over at her a bit. I only smirked and shrugged back at her though, finding it sort of humerous how she acts all high-class and prissy like an actual spoiled princess. All the princess did though was roll her eyes at me, then go back to fixing her hair after that nap we all took to make it look, as anyone else would say it, 'good as new'.

Suddenly, my smirk vanished right off of my face when this sudden sound was starting to ring in my ears. It was coming from the stall that Crystal had actually locked herself in. It's a schools bathroom during a Saturday detention, so not much at all could be happening in there, but this sound...it sounded a lot like Crystal was softly hacking and coughing, as if she was very ill. Concerndly, I narrowed my eyes a little, staring at the only stall that had its door closed and locked. Is Crystal sick? I turned my attention back over to the princess, giving her shoulder a couple of taps.

"Don't touch me!" the princess snapped, battering my hand away, which I really didn't care about. "What do you want?!" the princess then annoyingly grumbled when she didn't get any verbal response from me, and lets just point out the fact that she's not going to for awhile. I only turned off the water that was still running in the sink that the princess had used to wash her hands, so she could hear what I was hearing, which led to me pointing to the stall that Crystal's was in.

"What the..." the princess actually allowed her eyes to flood with concern for the loner, and she started slowly walking towards the stall, motioning me to follow. I did, just because I knew that the princess hated doing a lot of things alone. The princess and I exchanged slimly confused expressions, right before we both looked back at the closed and locked door of the stall that Crystal was sounding very sick in. A bit hesitantly, the princess raised a properly made fist, and then knocked on the door a couple soft times.

"Blonde girl?" the princess questioned, which I secretly wanted to roll my eyes to, but I decided not to. I just felt that even know that Crystal was a loner, we were still sharing our certain classes and moving on in our high school lives together until graduation in a few years, so I thought that it was pretty dumb that I was the only one, I bet, who knew Crystal's actual name. I wasn't going to be the one to tell the princess it though.

"Blondie, are you...okay?" the princess asked another question when all she got in response to her previous one was a few more soft coughs and hacks. Nonetheless, all the redhead got for her next questions reply was the sound of the toilet flushing. I exchanged eyes with the redhead princess again, right before we both watched as the door of the stall opened, and Crystal stepped out looking absoluetly fine, as if she wasn't even coughing and hacking. At least, that's what it sounded like she was doing to me. The princess must've agreed with me if she actually wanted to know if Crystal was alright.

"What are you gals doing?" Crystal confusedly cocked an eyebrow at me and the princess when she stepped out of the stall to see me and the redhead just gazing at her with absolute concern and confusion locked in our eyes and written all over our faces.

"Um...it sounded like you were coughing a whole lot...are you alright?" the princess questioned. I truly wanted to be the one to ask Crystal if she was okay, but I didn't want to share my voice in front of the cherry-haired princess, because I could tell that Crystal didn't trust her.

"Princess, I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't know what you're talkin' about. I wasn't coughing at all. I was just using the restroom." Crystal informed the beauty, acting as if I wasn't even there, but I didn't blame her. I wasn't speaking at all to either her or the spoiled redhead.

"What are you talking about?!" the beauty objected "the basket-case and I heard you coughing a whole lot! Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly healthy." Crystal innocently responded, shaking her head while she was at it. "I don't know what you're talking about, princess. I wasn't coughing or anything. Just using the toliet." I knew that something was up...just like the princess, I was sure that Crystal was hacking and coughing or doing something that sounded like those two things when she had locked herself in one of the stalls.

"Are you sure you're fine?" the princess asked the loner once more, her dark eyes still narrowed with concern.

Crystal placed her hands on her hips, forming a small glare as she gazed at the princess, the two of them now having their eyes locked on each other, while I just looked back and forth from Crystal to the redhead, waiting for somebody to say something new.

"Why would you care if I'm fine or not? You hate me here." Crystal softly spoke her angry words towards the princess, who formed a little scowl back.

"I was just wondering because you didn't sound so hot when you were in that stall." the princess pointed out in a growl-like tone, pointing one of her pointer fingers in the stall that Crystal had just came out.

"You hate me...you wouldn't care if I was sick or not..." Crystal snarled, quickly marching past me and the princess by heading inbetween the two of us. Before exiting the bathroom on her own though, Crystal's last words towards the princess were heard by both me and the princess herself, "...Why would you care...no one cares."

I stared, wide-eyed a bit with my mouth slightly hanging open in a small 'O' shape, considering the fact that I never knew how sassy and stubborn a loner could be. Crystal was apperently different from other loners. When the princess gazed back at me though, all she did was roll her eyes and mutter a "Whatever", right before she headed out of the restroom to get back to the library. Before I followed though, I examined the stall that Crystal was in, finding nothing suspicious or concerning, but I knew for a fact that she was up to something...

_**Crystal's POV**_

Why must Claire try to get on my case? Why can't she just back off and mind her own buisness? Just because she's the princess of Shermer High School doesn't mean she's the princess who must know every single thing that goes on with me and all of its other students on or off school hours. Ugh, whatever. That was just a close call, I thought to myself as I popped a piece of gum in my mouth, starting to chew it. Mr. Vernon didn't realize me chewing my piece of gum when the boys had left to use the restroom, and by the time the boys returned, Vernon was now back in his office, leaving me to just chewing my gum as I read my book, Claire just painting her nails, and lastly, Allison just sitting on her table, playing around with her thumbs.

Bender sat on one of the main desks of the library, ripping pages out of a book and tossing them around without any cares at all, while Andrew stretched, using the railings bars as support, and a couple inches away from the criminal, Brian was reading a book of his own.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew sacratically told Bender as he tossed more pages from the book around.

"You're right...it's wrong to destroy literature," Bender took his turn with being sarcastic then. "Such fun to read." I realized then that Bender was eyeing me when he added on those four words. I've started glaring at him ever since he started ripping out the pages from that book he was throwing around, which caused Bender to throw a piece of the paper at me, but I caught it simply, rolling my eyes.

Bender then turned the book around so he could read the author's name. "Molet really pumps my nads." the criminal flipped his hair.

"Mol-yare." Claire and I both corrected the rebel, which caused him to eye both of us, but all Claire did was smirk at him, while I grinned a bit myself.

"I love his work." Brian interrupted, bothering to share his opinion with a smile on his face, which led to him and Claire sharing grins with each other for a second, before Bender angrily threw the remains of the pages at Brian, attempting to hit him, but Brian dodged just in time. Wow, all that dodging spit balls in our math class and dodge ball in gym class really paid off for the brain when it comes to dodging, I guess.

"Big deal," Bender flipped his hair again, just as he picked up the card catalog that laid beside him and started switching many of the cards. "Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Ah, speak for yourself." Andrew told the rebel.

"Do you think I'd speak for you?!" Bender challenged "I don't even know your language!"

Andrew eyed him, giving him a warning glance before turning away, where he just leaned back on the railing as he focused his eyes on Claire. There it is again. There's Andrew's part of him that I see in my eyes with him containing his anger and remaining calm.

"Hey," The jock said, getting the princess to instantly look at him. "You grounded tonight?"

Surprisingly, I wasn't. My parents just lectured me on and on after finding out I recieved a Saturday detention, but they still didn't know why.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. My mom said I was, but my dad just told me to blow her off." In my opinion, I would listen to her father. Hello, he's actually telling her she's not grounded for ditching class to go shopping! Take your dads side there, Claire! Man, I'm just surprised out of everyone there in detention with me, I only knew why Claire, the princess, was in detention.

Andrew gazed over at Bender, who looked back at him, but Andrew just turned back around to glance at Claire again before Bender could possibly say anything.

"There's a big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild." Andrew informed Claire, just as I turned the page in my book a little bit too harshly, causing it to rip just a tiny bit.

"Yeah?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded "can you go?"

Claire looked down for a moment before shrugging again. "I doubt it."

"How come?" the athlete questioned, keeping his voice understanding and polite.

"Well, 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to, it's because my father tells me it's okay. There's like this whole monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce." Claire rolled her eyes at her final word. So her parents don't agree with each other much, one allowing while the other isn't such allowing towards the princess. So what? Parents argue. They disagree with things from time to time.

"Who do you like better?" I piped up, coming into the conversation. Claire turned around in her chair and looked at me, this slight look of confusion on her face. I closed my book and slipped it into my book-bag, then getting up from my chair and joining Andrew, leaning on the railing with my hands now jammed in my blue-jean jackets pockets.

"What?" Claire then asked me, her eyes still on me, just like Andrew's now were. I asked the same question as I shrugged my shoulders, but Claire only looked at me with that confused look still plastered on her face, not saying a single word.

"I believe blondie is askin'," Bender said, which instantly had everyone's eyes looking over and resting on him. "You like your old man better or your mom?"

"They're both screwed." Claire then informed, looking back at me.

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them." I shook my head, wanting to know what Claire's answer would be. At first, all Claire did was eye me for a second, but then she just looked down at her piece of paper, shrugging her shoulders as she said, "I don't know...I'd properly go live with my brother."

Before going on, Claire looked back at me, Bender, and Andrew, leaving Brian and Allison just to watch and listen to all that was going on. "I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me. It's like they use me just to get back at each other." Claire said.

"HA!" Allison suddenly hollered out. Claire instantly flashed back around in her chair, eyeing the basket-case with anger now written all over her face, while Brian and Bender just stared at Allison like she was crazy, but Andrew and I both smirked. What do you know? Andrew and I both have something in common. We both think Allison's pretty okay, even though she barely talks, just like me. Wow, this Saturday detention just keeps piling up with more and more things surprising me. Now not only did the princess and I have something surprisingly in common, but Andrew and I both did too.

Silence fell, everybody now gazing at Allison, who only stared back for a couple of seconds, until she took in a deep breath, as if she was about to say something, but all she did was blow her bangs out of her face a bit, then smirked at us all a little bit.

"Shut up!" Claire ordered Allison, before turning back around in her chair. I instantly narrowed my eyes a bit at the princess, hating how she told Allison to shut up like that.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew told Claire.

"Yeah, well if I didn't, nobody else would!" Claire snapped back at Andrew. I knew it. She was absoluetly full of herself, 110%, not even 1% being about other people at all.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart." I sarcastically rolled my eyes at the princess when I spoke those five words in a phony hurt manner. To my surprise, Andrew then looked at me with a small grin now tugging at his lips, and he told me, "You took the words right out of my mouth, blondie."

I didn't say anything back. I only smiled a bit for Andrew to see until Bender ended up speaking up, regretfully.

"Sporto," Bender addressed Andrew, which instantly caused the small smile that he gave to me to vanish from his face, and he annoyingly rolled his eyes towards Bender.

"What?" Andrew snarled.

Bender threw the cards that he was holding over his shoulder, right before he hopped down from the desk that he was sitting on, his heartless eyes still remaining stuck to Andrew.

"You get along with your parents?" Bender questioned.

Andrew hesitated for a few seconds, thinking about Bender's question until he snapped out, "Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

I watched, not saying a single word as Bender hopped over the railing, pushing me back a bit so he and Andrew could get into a glaring match together.

"You're an idiot anyway," Bender mockingly said "but if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar, too."

Claire was smirking at the whole thing between Bender and Andrew while Brian watched with suspense, and I just watched with concern, and Allison looked surprised a bit. Andrew's face started turning red as Bender began walking past him after saying that to him, and after hesitating just a couple of seconds, Andrew started after Bender, giving him a hard push in the back when he was close enough. Bender instantly stopped walking, his eyes widened a little from his annoyance and anger, and he turned himself back around to face Andrew.

"You know something, man?" Andrew asked, but instead of giving Bender a chance to say anything back, he went on with what he wanted to say. "If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you."

"Can you hear this?" Bender made an uncaring facial expression on his face as he pointed his right hands middle finger down at the floor. Andrew eyed it a little, but then looked back up at Bender as he flipped his middle finger back up, flicking Andrew off as he said, "You want me to turn it up?"

Andrew didn't say anything back. I could tell that he was trying to contain his anger still.

"Hey, fellas.." Brian attempted calming Bender and Andrew down, placing one hand on Andrew's shoulder, and the other on Bender's. However, right after he touched their shoulders, both Bender and Andrew flung his hands away from them.

"I, I, I don't like my parents either." Brian stuttered, just as Andrew pushed past him and continued his way towards that hideous looking statue that was in the library, right before he leaned back against one of the tables, attempting to calm down after what happened between him and Bender. That just left Bender to stare at Brian with that uncaring look plastered on his face, but Brian kept on talking, which I rolled my eyes to.

"I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko." Brian shared. I seriously can't believe he's trying to make it sound like his parents actually are people he doesn't get along with. That's just pathetic. Big time.

"Dork," Bender addressed Brian in order to shut him up before he could possibly go on with anymore words. "You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Bender went on smacking Brian on the arm until he finally plopped himself down on the table that he was standing beside. That's when Bender started his way down the open isle between the tables so he could most likely argue with Andrew again, but before Bender could walk even finishing walking two steps, Brian spoke up again.

"Well, that's the problem." the brain sighed.

"Look," Bender looked back around at Brian, pointing one of his hands at him. "I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew demanded to know.

"Yeah, seriously, Bender." I agreed with the athlete, nodding my head with my eyes narrowed at the criminal, but all Bender did was roll his eyes, eyeing Andrew first and then me with that look of his that just said, "You _can't_ be serious!"

"I'm being honest, assholes." Bender informed, before looking back over at Andrew, pointing at him as he added, "I would expect you to know the difference."

"Yeah, well, he's got a name." Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah?" Bender jokingly questioned, as if he actually didn't know that.

"Yeah!" Andrew exclaimed, before he turned his attention over to Brian. "What's your name?"

Brian opened his mouth to reply to Andrew's question, but before he could, I spoke up saying, "His name is Brian. Brian Johnson."

Everyone in the room turned to me, focusing their eyes on me as I continued leaning against the bars of the railing, not moving a single muscle as I smirked with satisfaction, knowing that I was the only one in the library who actually knew everybody's name.

"How do you know my name?" Brian questioned, his voice actually full of confusion. It hit me in the heart right then and there that none of them must've remembered me, considering how quiet I am. Okay, I'll admit that hurt, but I wasn't going to allow any of it to show.

"Are you kiddin' me, Brian?" I groaned, rolling my eyes, but the brain shook his head. He actually didn't remember me. "I'm in your science and math classes with Mr. Ryan and Mrs. Jonas. I know that you made the honor roll, too, considering it was announced when Mrs. Jonas was going over our grades in her class. I just so happen to know all of your guys, and gals, names."

"Oh, really?" Bender shook his head in disbelief, but before I could say a single word back to him, Claire beat him to it.

"What's my name?" Claire asked.

"Claire Standish." I simply replied, not waiting a single second to hesitate, considering I already knew the answer to that question. "We're in history and language arts together with Mrs. Nina and Mrs. Diana. I know you attempted bringing your pug puppy, Emerald, to class by sneaking her in your purse, but when you ended up having to get a homework assignment out, Emerlad escaped, and you had to track her down with the help of some of your other friends."

"What about me, blondie? Do you know who I am?" Andrew smirked at me. I grinned back at him, tucking a piece of my hair behind my earring pierced ear as I nodded my head.

"You're Andrew Clark, the school's best wrestler I've seen on the whole team." I said "I have gym class with you, as well as library with Mr. Henderson and Mr. Adams. I remember you encouraging one of your team mates to go on and try their best when they had to climb the rope in gym just a month or so ago, and when they successfully made it all the way up, rang the bell, then climbed back down, they picked you off from the floor when giving you a repaying hug, saying you helped greatly."

Bender was glancing at me still, just like everyone else still was, but Bender's eyes were now widened a bit.

"John Bender," I smirked "I remember when you took some of the rats and spiders from the science lab, setting the rats to run free in the girls locker room during your gym class just by tossing them in through the cracked open door, and pouring the spiders in some teachers soup when they weren't looking and just in the middle of buying their lunch themselves."

A smirk of his own started tugging up on Bender's lips as he nodded his head, right before I turned my attention over to Allison, who was also smirking a bit at me.

"Lastly, Allison Reynolds," I was getting ready to wrap this all up. "I've seen her around outside of school as I jogged all over the place, and she's also in my art class. There was this one time that this boy was making fun of Allison, calling her all of these names that I'm just not going to get into, which left to him to leave to the office with paint now splashed all over his head, drenching his hair and staining his clothes. He had that coming big time."

Brian and Claire started exchanging surprised looks that were now spread across their faces, while Allison, Andrew, and Bender smirked at me. I couldn't help then to smirk in spite of myself, continuing to lean against the bars of the railing as I blew at my bangs, but I didn't care to leave them dangling in front of my right eye.

"What might your name be then, blondie?" Bender questioned me. Right after hearing that question come out of Bender's mouth, a pout tugged at my lips, and I glanced around the room at the five other teenagers. "You know our names here, 'Ms. Rose'...it's only fair if we know yours, don't you think?" Bender then asked when a pause formed between me and the others.

"...Crystal..." I finally admitted, just so Bender would shut up. "...Crystal Rose..."

To my surprise, everyone was now smiling at me, except Andrew and Allison were more like smirking with satisfaction. That instantly had me grinning a little as I looked down at the ground, feeling sort of proud now that the others now knew my name.

"Ka-lair?" Bender then mockingly spoke up, standing now in front of Claire's and Andrew's table, where Claire was sitting alone. Everybody's grins and smirks instantly faded from their faces. Mine did as well, and I quickly looked back up from the floor.

"Claire, it's a family name." The beauty informed the thug.

"Oh, it's a fat girls name." Bender told Claire. What?! You're kidding me, right?! 'Claire' isn't a fat girls name!

"Oh, thank you." Claire thanked in a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome." Bender bowed his head, his voice also mocking with complete sarcasm.

"I'm not fat!" Claire growled. It's true, she wasn't. She was a perfect size. Model thin, that's for sure. She's super lucky, I thought to myself as I kept a pout away from forming on my face, and I quietly sighed to myself.

"Well, not at present, but I can see you're really pushing maximum density." I seriously couldn't believe Bender was saying crap like that to Claire. I knew he was a criminal who didn't care about anybody but himself, but he should really knock it off already with acting out. I could tell Brian agreed with me, because his face was starting to heat up to a shade of red from anger he was holding inside.

"See," Bender went on. "I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people who were born to be fat, and fat people who were once thin but they became fat. So when you look at them, you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then..." Bender then pretended to be a balloon that get getting too big until it finally burst, and he snickered to himself, but he stopped when Claire raised up one of her middle fingers at him. Wow, I didn't know the princess had it in her.

"Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a _pristine _girl." Bender mocked.

"I'm not that pristine." Claire mumbled.

"Bender, leave her alone." I growled, which instantly had Bender glance over at me, seeing me narrowing my eyes and giving him a death-mock stare. Nonetheless, that didn't stop Bender from walking right on over to me, then placing one of his hands next to my right shoulder, while his other hand laid next to my left shoulder, keeping me pinned to the railing.

"Get back, Bender!" I ordered, but all Bender did was lean in a bit closer to me, just so he could act more serious.

"...Are you a virgin?" Bender asked, giving Claire a glance from over his shoulder as he went on. "I bet you a million dollars you both are. Let's end the suspense! Is it going to be a..." Before going on, the criminal changed his voice to some kind of other accent that I didn't say any attention to since I was in the middle of being pinned to the railing. "White wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?!" Claire exclaimed "And leave Crystal alone! Let her go!"

However, Bender didn't listen. He just went on talking, now looking back and forth from me to Claire, while Andrew was continuing to attempt keeping his anger inside, leaving Brian and Allison to just watching the whole thing, stunned and surprised.

"Have either of you kissed a boy on the mouth?" Bender questioned, looking at Claire, who was looking a bit nervous, when he asked that question. He then looked at me as he said, "Have either of you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

"...Do you want me to puke?" Claire asked in a little innocent tone.

"Bender, I'm warning you! You'll be finding one of my shoes someplace you don't want it to end up if you don't let me go!" I hissed, but unfortuently, that didn't work. Bender continued keeping me pinned as he smirked wider, continuing to talk as he went on glancing back and forth from me to Claire.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" Seriously, what the hell is wrong with this boy?!

When all greeted Bender between Claire and I then was nothing but complete silence, Andrew thought that this was a perfect time to end this.

"Leave them alone..." Andrew growled, sitting where he was on one of the tables, but when Bender continued having me pinned to the railing with his eyes locked over his shoulder on Claire then, Andrew hopped off of the table, making his way towards me and Bender with this angry look glued on his face.

"I said leave them alone!" Andrew repeated himself. Finally, Bender took his eyes off of Claire, and he took his hands away from resting on both sides of me, so I was now freed and no longer pinned to the railing.

"Are you alright?" I asked Claire, who looked at me with a sort of surprised look on her face after she heard me asking her that question.

"...Yeah, I'm alright...are you?" Claire questioned. I only nodded my head, assuring her that I was.

"You gonna make me?" Bender then asked Andrew if he was going to force him to leave both me and Claire alone.

"...Yeah." Andrew replied, and boy, that certainly surprised me. Sure, I could see Andrew forcing John Bender to back off from Claire, but...he's also doing it for me...why me?!

Bender instantly hopped over Claire's and Andrew's table, leaving Claire to just look at her paper as I watched Bender make his way over to Andrew, the two now in yet another scowling contest.

"You and how many of your friends?" Bender challenged.

"...Just me...just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal." Andrew instructed. A small grin curled up on Bender's mouth as he chuckled quietly a bit to himself, thinking fully that Andrew was bluffing, but the criminal was proven wrong when he playfully slapped the jocks cheek, and the athlete pinned the rebels arms behind his back, leaving him to struggle as the two fell to the floor.

"I don't want to get into this with you, man." Bender said. Instantly, Andrew pounced back up, glaring away at Bender, who was still on the floor.

"Why not?" Andrew thought to himself that Bender was afraid of him, but like I said earlier, Bender and the word 'afraid' doesn't mix together at all.

"..'Cause I'd kill you." Bender informed, picking himself up from the floor and coolly rolling his shoulders, before he started backing his way up until he was now beside the table that Allison was sitting at, his and Andrew's eyes now locked on each other again. "It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fuckin' parents would sue me and it'd be a big mess and I don't care about you enough to bomb." Bender lectured, his hands now resting in his jean jackets pockets.

Andrew kept his eyes on Bender for a bit more, thinking heavily about what he just said, but all the athelete did then was roll his eyes as he glanced away, mumbling under his breath, "Chicken shit."

Just as Andrew made a move to take a seat, he heard a sound of a click, which instantly caused him to turn back around and see Bender, who was now holding his switchblade that he had taken out of one of his jean jackets pockets. Andrew stared, wide-eyed a bit at the moment, as Bender gave him a look in return that said, "I'm not messin' with ya, man.", simply stabbing the point of his switchblade into the wooden part of the free chair at Allison's table. That sort of gave me the chills, seeing Bender actually pull out his switchblade and threaten Andrew with it by just scowling at him, then stabbing it into a chair.

"Let's end this right now," Andrew growled, pointing at me and then Claire with one of his pointer fingers, his eyes remaining on the criminal as he pointed the exact same pointer finger at him then. I didn't care at that moment to tell Bender that Allison took his switchblade without him knowing. I trusted her more than I trusted him. "You don't talk to them, you don't look at them, and you don't even think about them! You understand me?" Andrew bellowed.

"..I'm trying to help them." Bender informed, but all Andrew did was turn away, not saying another word. That's when I realized that his eyes were on me, and I grinned a little as I nodded my head one single time, mouthing to him, "Thank you."

He must've known what I said, because he smiled back at me and nodded once as well.

However, I knew that Bender wasn't over with his games and whatnot yet...we still had a long Saturday detention left with many hours to spend with each other. What could possibly happen next?

**A/N: Another chapter finished! My goal is still at least two reviews per chapter, so please review, and stay tuned to see what'll happen next! :D :D :D :D**


	5. That's Thirty Minutes For Lunch

**A/N: I love writing this so much! I'm still keeping my goal of at least getting two reviews per chapter, so please attempt to let that happen. Please. I'm having so much fun writing this! Now, here goes chapter 4 of "The Loner", so please review and happy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Andrew's POV**_

God, I hate that Bender so much! Why does he get his joy from making others feel insecure, uncomfortable, or miserable?! That asshole better watch whatever step he attemps to take next, and whatever step that is, it better not have anything to do with Crystal and/or Claire. When I call the shots in settling something, things get real, considering I'm trying my best to maintain the rest of my rage on the inside, and if you don't listen to the law that I set down, I can't help myself to feel like I'm about to burst into flames from all of my anger getting the best of me, thanks to my father sinking into my head, always telling me I had to be number one in not just wrestling, but everything that deals with people winning and losing. At that moment, I knew that the person who actually one the small arguement between me and Bender was me, because I settled my rules on Bender, telling him he's not to look at, speak to, or even think about Crystal at all...and Claire, of course, too! Crystal _and _Claire. Bender might've had the last word in the arguement, but I know that I won. Crystal must've known I won too, because I saw her giving me a smile and mouthing to me a "Thank you.", which I grinned back and nodded my head a single time to. That was all I need for a thanks.

Nonetheless, the question that Bender asked me awhile earlier, why I cared about Crystal, was still ringing in my head. Why would Bender care to know? It's nothing, really. Crystal may be a loner, but she's still a human being, so she deserves to be treated like one in my eyes. That's why I got Bender to back off her case. I care about her because she's a human being, too.

_**Crystal's POV**_

Everyone was now sitting back in their chairs again, but Bender decided to move himself up to the other front table that was across from Claire's and Andrew's table, and in front of Brian's. I was kind of relieved, now glad that the criminal was no longer sitting in front of me, but at the same time, I felt so sorry for Andrew...and shockingly at the same time, I was also feeling a bit sorry for Brian and Claire. I was now left alone like usual in the back, all who was now the one nearest to me was the basket-case, which I really didn't mind, but I sort of wished she would speak up a bit. I rarely hear her voice, but I've heard her voice a bit in art class. Not much, but a bit, which was better than not hearing her talk at all, I guess.

As I kicked back in my chair, my feet now resting on top of my table, like Bender was doing where he was sitting now up front, and I gazed up at the ceiling, now daydreaming successfully, surprisingly, while Allison continued to doodle on her piece of paper that was now resting on her lap, with Bender resting his eyes, and Brian, Andrew, and Claire just gazing down at their tables, bored out of their minds, one of the doors of the library opened up, which instantly had me, Andrew, Claire, Brian, and Bender glancing at who it was, leaving Allison to just peek at the corner of her eye. We all thought that it'd be Vernon, but we were proven wrong when entering the room was Carl the janitor with all of his cleaning supplies and trash can.

"Brian, how you doing?" Carl questioned the brain, who slimly looked embarrassed after hearing the janitor talking to him in front of everybody. If I didn't know Carl like Brian did, I would've been snickering away to myself, but unlike Brian, I actually _wasn't _embarrassed of knowing Carl more than just our school's janitor. I think Brian knew him from his Latin club or something like that.

"..You're dad work here?" Bender asked over his shoulder, now looking at Brian, who just made this type of face back at the criminal as he shook his head a little. I realized Andrew chuckling very quietly to himself after digesting Bender's question and Brian's reply to it, but all I did was roll my eyes at Bender, but then smiled my full grin, which my mother said was absoluetly beautiful, but nobody ever saw it at all, really. I keep my full smiles to myself usually, which people should know by now is because I'm super quiet. Carl grinned back at me as he dumped some trash from a smaller trash can into his bigger trash can, before settling the smaller trash can back from where he found it beside one of the main desks in this little office of the library.

"Carl, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" I questioned brightly and happily, not caring at that moment if any of the other teenagers would find it shocking or surprising that I was actually grinning like that for them all to witness. It was worth it. I've never seen Carl without being able to talk to him face to face in weeks, and I missed talking to him. He was actually almost like the only true friend I got.

"I'm doing good. Got a raise, which was my goal, and everything else is just ordinary." Carl nodded his head, leaning one of his arms on his trashcan, while his other hand was on his hip, but his eyes and smile remained right on me.

"How's your wife?" I then asked. I truly did like Carl. He was pretty much one of thee rarest janitors you could find at any school in the whole wide world, because Carl actually honored his job, and he certainly loved the students, unlike Mr. Vernon.

"She's doing well, too. Thanks for asking." Carl thanked, continuing to smile at me as he tilted his head a little, studying me without caring about my feet that were resting on my table, nor about how I was dressed. He almost felt like a brother or somebody else very close to me.

"Have you lost weight?" Carl then asked me after pausing a little, which my smile grew bigger to, and I nodded me head, pulling my feet back down to the floor and placing my hands on my smaller hips for Carl to see afterwards. I could've sworn I saw these strange looking expressions now slightly forming on both Claire's and Allison's faces, but after seeing Andrew now slightly grinning at me and even Bender's smirk glued on me, I could've cared way less than what looks Claire and Allison were strangely giving me.

"Why, yes, I have. I've been working out a lot more, especially with jogging around my neighborhood, and everything else possible," I shared "thanks for noticing, Carl. That just proves my hard work is paying off greatly."

Carl nodded his head, still smiling a little, but just as he was about to start pushing his trash can back out of the library, so he could go continue his job with being the janitor of our high school, Bender stopped him.

"Uh, Carl?" Bender flipped his hair, which instantly got Carl to stop walking, and he turned himself back around to look at the thug. Oh, no...this can't be good. Those six words kept repeating over and over again in my head, causing my big smile to instantly vanish off from my face, and everybody else was now looking at Carl, each trying their best to stay out of even more of Bender's plans by tuning what was going on out, but however, it wasn't that easy at all.

"What?" Carl asked. Carl wasn't dumb _at all_, so it was obvious that he knew who John Bender was, which meant he knew his games, plots, and tricks. Seriously, sometimes when he talks, he sounds like he's speaking a different language since he's so smart from all the subjects we learn in school, to how to deal with friendships and relationships, or to handle stuff outside of school, like your family or whatever. He truly makes Mr. Vernon look like a complete dumb dog that gets yanked around on a leash 24/7.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bender asked. Run, Carl, just run before it's too late...

"Sure." Carl simply shrugged his shoulders, thinking that Bender's question couldn't have been a big deal, but unfortuently, me and the others knew just as much that Carl was making a big mistake with actually allowing Bender to ask him something. Nevertheless, Carl knew better than us, which included smartass Bender.

"How does one become a janitor?" Bender came right out with his question, not hesitating a single moment after hearing Carl say it was okay for him to ask him something.

To my surprise, an actual smirk had curled up on Carl's face. "You want to be a janitor?" he asked, the tone of his voice just giving away the message simply, "Oh, this is rich!"

"No, I'm just wondering how one _becomes _a janitor," Bender explained, making sure Carl was still looking at him and listening to every word that was coming out of his mouth before he pointed one of his pointer fingers over to Andrew, who was looking away from his direction. My eyes widened a bit, knowing what Bender was going to do. Oh, no...come on, Bender, don't drag Andrew into this...drag the princess or the brain, or even the basket-case into your little game that you're playing with Carl right now, but just _don't _take the athlete...

"Because Andrew here," Bender went on, which instantly had Andrew shooting his eyes over at him in a slightly worried manner. Oh, man...this can't be good, I thought to myself as I took down a secret gulp. Bender was now having a smirk tugging at his lips when noticing how much worry Andrew was trying to keep hidden from him, but it was completely showing off in his eyes. Not such a smart move looking Bender in the eyes there, I'm afraid, Andrew.

"Is very interested in persuing a carrier in the custodial arts." Bender wrapped up his lie, allowing Carl to now see his smirk.

"Oh, really?" Carl asked, the tone of his asking, 'Do these kids have piles of crap for brains?'

Andrew looked away from Bender, his face now starting to turn to the shade of red again, but this time was from his embarrassment that was now most likely eating away hard at him on the inside. Bender, on the other hand, had his smirk grow wider when he caught a little view of Andrew from the corner of his eye, seeing how humiliated he looked, but all Bender did then was smirk back at Carl. I was now clenching my pencil tightly in my hand, releasing some snarl-like sounds angrily and quietly to myself after witnessing Bender set Andrew up like that. Good thing I knew though that Carl was way too smart to believe a word that ever came out of John Bender's mouth.

Carl raised his hands, one wearing a dirty yellow cleaning glove, holding them in front of his chest as he said, "You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant, Servent, pee-on?" Carl stopped talking for a moment to catch Claire slimly roll her eyes, not daring to look at him, so instead, she looked off into the distance in Andrew's direction. All Carl did though was continue to talk.

"Maybe so. Following a broom after shit heads like you for the past eight years, I've learned a couple of things." Carl looked down at his belt, starting to grin a little as he jingled his keys. Allison started smirking a bit at his words. "I look through your letters, I look through your lockers," Carl went on with his lecture. Bender instantly snapped his attention back on our school's janitor, his eyes now widened a little, causing Carl to smirk with satisfaction. "I listen to your conversations, you don't know that, but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends." Carl wrapped up his lecture, continuing to smirk as he pointed to one of his ears for a couple of seconds, then placed his hand back down at his side.

My anger towards Bender faded, and I simply laid my pencil back down on my table as I smirked myself at Carl, to smirked right back at me before he started pushing his trash can again. Nevertheless, he stopped once more to examine his watch, before he looked at the wall clock, and then formed his smirk at all of us once more.

"By the way, that clocks twenty minutes fast." Carl informed the five teenagers, including me as six, which instantly caused everybody to look around at each other, startled to hear the news about the clock at first, before they all groaned together, and Brian mumbled "Shit" to himself as he began checking his own watch. As for me and Bender, we were both the only one's who didn't care about the time, and all we were caught up in doing was smirking until Carl finally left the library.

Right after Carl actually exited, and the doors closed all the way behind him, I wiped the smirk off from my face as Bender did also. Claire actually ended up turning around in her seat to look at me, just as Andrew decided to gaze over his shoulder at me too. There was some confusion sparking off in Claire's dark brown eyes as she looked at me, but all I did in return was glance back at her with an ordinary look of mine plastered on my face.

"How do you know Carl more than just our school's janitor?" Claire questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders, grinning a little as I took in and digested the redhead's question. "He's the one who showed me around the school during our Freshman year a couple years ago." I then answered the princess. Only one more year at this hell hole, as known as Shermer High School, after this year finally wraps up, then after that, I'll actually be graduating with these five other teens...well, possibly only four, since Bender doesn't give a crap about his school work or studying at all.

Hours past...actually, it wasn't hours, but I'm bored as heck, so what do you expect from me? Either way, with the time now being 11:29, meaning Vernon would be back in the library most likely any moment, I was now caught up in reading my book that was now back out and resting in front of me on my table where I last left off, while Bender was now back in his actual seat at the table in front of me, having his red scarf wrapped around his head like he was some pirate or something. As for Andrew, all he was doing was resting his head down on his arms that were laying on his and Claire's table as well, crossed, and his eyes were zoned out on his blank sheet of paper, him also being bored out of his mind. Claire, on the other hand, was tapping her pencil very lightly on her piece of paper, truly off in daydreaming, leaving Allison and Brian both to just staring off into space.

The silence that surrounded all of us ended up breaking when Bender began whistling this song that I was sure I heard before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it at the moment. It surprised me that Bender was actually whistling a happy tune though, which sooner had Brian whistling along just a couple of musical seconds later. The brain and criminal both whistled together before pausing, then picking it back up with Andrew and Claire joining in, remaining in the same positions that they were in at their table. Finally, that left me and Allison, but just as we were about to start whistling along, here came Mr. Vernon, walking in through the doors of the library. Everyone instantly stopped whistling, except Bender, who only started whistling Beethoven's 5th.

Vernon eyed Bender, shooting him annoyed, furious, and impatient daggers, but Mr. Vernon knew that no matter what happened, even if he gave Bender more assigned Saturday detentions, Bender would continue acting the way he was, 100% criminal all the way. So, all Vernon did was ignore Bender's whistling, which caused Bender to actually stop since he wasn't getting any verbal response from Vernon like he wanted, and Mr. Vernon went on to say what he wanted to say to all of us.

"Alright, girls," Vernon uncaringly spoke, "that's thirty minutes for lunch."

After hearing the word 'lunch' come out of Dick's mouth, my eyes grew a little, and I crossed my arms over my stomach, wishing desperately that I could've been excused from the library at that time to do anything else while the others ate. Don't ask me why though. It's my buisness and _only _my buisness for myself to only know.

"Here?" Andrew questioned, his eyes narrowed a bit from confusion in Dick's order.

"Here!" Mr. Vernon hissed in response.

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir." Andrew innocently shared his opinion. I secretly nodded my head with agreement, even though Vernon wasn't looking at me. We weren't ever allowed to eat or drink anything in the library during school hours, and the cafeteria, of course, is the main and only place the students should eat in, while the teachers ate in the teachers lounge.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew." Vernon shot Andrew a glare, which made the jock slightly slide down in his chair. That was really getting my blood boiling with such steaming anger right then. I'm seriously hating the attitude that Vernon's giving heavily to me, Andrew, and even Claire and Brian. Like I said earlier, I can live with Bender getting hollered at and punished since he's a troublemaker 24/7, and I think Allison is alright, but she's never talked once that whole Saturday detention, meaning Mr. Vernon didn't need to talk to her with his shitty attitude.

"Ah, Dick!" Bender called out, which instantly had Vernon's glare now glued to him. "Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty, sir." Andrew informed, now sitting fully back up in his seat.

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration." Claire spoke up. Okay, I'm sorry, for Claire's seriously pathetic with these things. I guess since her parents give her everything she wants, whether she asks for it or not, and they allow her to do anything she wants, she properly never has to lie or anything, which must explains why she's so terrible at it at the moment that Saturday detention.

Andrew looked at Claire after she said that about her dehydration though, then nodded back at Mr. Vernon, telling him, "I've seen her dehydrate, sir. It's pretty gross."

"Relax," Bender began standing from his seat, not wanting to wait any longer for Vernon to say something. "I'll get it." The criminal then added, but before he got finish getting up from his chair, Mr. Vernon finally spoke up.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Vernon exclaimed, scowling away then at Bender, his teeth slightly clenching and eyes narrowed viciously, which I secretly rolled my eyes to. "Grab some wood there, bub. You think I was born yesterday? You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls?" Vernon then began questioning Bender, but all Bender did was stare back at him with a smirk on his face as he sat back down in his chair. In my opinion, I think Bender was actually _hoping _for Vernon to be born the day before. That way, the criminal wouldn't be here in Saturday detention, and most likely, no one else would be either, including myself. Nevertheless, all Bender did then was form a phony pout as he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head at Mr. Vernon's questions, acting as if he was correct when he truly was properly bellowing every word in the book to himself in his head.

"You," Vernon ended up pointing at Andrew, who released a soft groan to himself as he tapped his foot against the floor to remain calm, especially towards pain in the but Vernon. But that didn't stop Andrew from starting to point over at Claire when he realized Mr. Vernon was still examining the room for somebody else to help go fetch the drinks. The princess sat up with hope that Vernon would pick her to help Andrew get the drinks, which extremely made me feel a little furious on the inside, but my anger vanished when Mr. Vernon turned his attention over to Allison, where he ended up pointing at her next, saying, "And you."

Everyone glanced around at Allison, who was resting her eyes with her body still turned to the right side so she wouldn't have to see any of us looking at her. Nevertheless, Allison's eyes instantly opened up when Vernon snapped his fingers, ordering the exact words, "What's her name? Come on, missy! Get up! On your feet! This is no rest home!" Allison instantly stood up from her chair, snatching up her mysterious looking purse from the floor and slipping it over her head, but all Andrew did is sigh as he secretly rolled his eyes to himself. He then rose from his chair, getting ready to leave, but before he did, he looked over his shoulder at me for a couple of seconds. I gazed back at him, grinning a little.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Clark?" Vernon tapped his foot, his arms now crossed over his chest as he eyed the athlete, and instantly, after hearing Mr. Vernon's first word come out of his mouth, Andrew snapped his full, undivided attention on him, his cheeks now suddenly stained with the color of a bright, bright red.

"Um, no, sir, there's no problem." Andrew assured, Allison now standing behind him, waiting to follow him out into the hallway to go fetch the drinks for lunch.

"Then how come you're not gone with Ms...white girl here to get the drinks yet?" Vernon demanded to know, tapping his foot a bit more as he cocked an eyebrow at the jock. I seriously wanted to scream out, "Are you kidding me?!", to Vernon after he called Allison 'Ms. White Girl', because he didn't know her actual name. He's the school's principal for Pete's sake! He's supposed to know at least all six of our names, but yet, he calls Allison 'Ms. White Girl' like she's some freak or something.

Andrew glanced down at his shoes, fiddling around with his fingertips as he thought about what Mr. Vernon just asked him. "Well, Mr. Vernon, sir," Andrew suddenly stated, "I was actually just wondering...what if one more person comes with me and Allison to help get the drinks?"

Huh? What was Andrew trying to do? I knew Vernon must've been thinking the same thing since he was shooting Andrew a concerned facial expression, but it was either about why Andrew was asking for somebody else to tag along, or the fact that he didn't understand who Allison was until his eyes met the basket-case, or both. Most likely both, in my mind.

"Why do you and..Allison here need another person to leave with you?" Mr. Vernon asked, pausing when trying to catch Allison's name again as he eyed her strangely for a moment, then looked back at Andrew.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, eyeing his tennis shoes when doing so, Vernon's question now on his mind. "Well, sir, it's obvious that there's five, plus me as six, teenagers here in Saturday detention today, meaning that we'll need six drinks. With three people, we can equally carry two of the drinks, so Allison or myself won't have to carry one more than the other." Andrew explained the best he could, hoping not to sound dumb at all or anything, but he could tell that he must've sounded ridiculous according to Mr. Vernon, who was still giving him that concerned expression of his.

"Andrew, you're an athlete. I doubt it'll be any trouble for you to be the one carrying the extra drink." Vernon informed him, but that didn't stop the jock from shaking his head in a pleading manner a bit.

"Please, sir." Those were Andrew's last words towards Mr. Vernon until he finally shut himself up. Vernon didn't want anybody else to go, as I could tell from him actually rolling his eyes for all of us to witness as he released a loud, annoyed groan for all of us to hear. Mr. Vernon examined the library, knowing for a fact that he wasn't going to pick the criminal, who was now playing an air guitar, to go along with the jock and basket-case, who were both just waiting for Mr. Vernon to pick who else was tagging along with them. The princess, on the other hand, was tapping her pencil a bit on hers and Andrew's table, Mr. Vernon just didn't want to choose her since Andrew wanted her to go before he picked the recluse instead, and as for the brain, Mr. Vernon caught him absent-mindingly doing that strange pen thing again, so his only option left was...

"Ms. Rose!" Dick snapped his fingers before shooting one of his pointer fingers at me, exclaiming my last name loud enough to possibly have Carl hear it from wherever he was now located in the high school.

_Me_...the loner...I was the only one left to pick from, and being as startled as I truly was on the inside, keeping it away 100% from showing at all, I stood up from my chair, I could've sworn I saw Andrew grinning at me. What did he just do? Was that a plan of his or something?

"There's a soft drink machine in the teachers lounge. Let's go!" Mr. Vernon snapped his fingers a few times, his words bellowing at his millionth order that Saturday detention, and I quickly ushered after Andrew and Allison, the three of us leaving Claire, Bender, and Brian alone in the library with pain in the butt Vernon.

I walked by Allison's side in the hallway, her and I exchanging a few looks, but not saying a single word. I could've sworn she was starting to smirk a bit at me though. In front of us, Andrew was walking a couple of inches away, and with the beginning of the 'journey' to the teachers lounge silent completely, Andrew finally looked over his shoulder, checking on Allison and I to properly make sure that we were both actually following him and not ditching him or anything like that. Allison, she being sneaky and all, might've done that, but as for me, I'd never do that to Andrew. I could tell Allison wouldn't abandon the two of us either.

"So," Andrew spoke up, breaking the quietness finally, his eyes locked on the basket-case. "What's your poison?" 'Poison' was the word Andrew often used to replace the word 'drink', just like the other athletes do, considering they usually don't drink that much soda or anything that contains sugar. They mainly have to drink plenty of water and milk to keep their muscles and bones strong and energetic during their wrestling meets and whatnot.

_**Allison's POV**_

Posion? What the hell is 'Sporto' talking about? What's my 'poison'? I could tell that Crystal must've known what Sporto meant by it, because she was actually smirking a little as she watched her shoes go back and forth on her feet as she followed by my side, and the two of us followed after Sporto. Thanks to Crystal from a little earlier, I know Sporto's actual name, but somehow, I just got used to calling him the nickname that Bender labeled him with. But it was a good thing that we all now knew each others actual names instead of our own nicknames and labels we gave each other, I guess.

Andrew was patiently waiting for me to answer his question on what my 'posion' is, but I only stared at him, not knowing how to reply since I didn't have a clue what he actually meant. Suddenly then, I felt Crystal nudge me, and when I looked over at her, seeing her now grinning a bit at me, she told me, "What do you drink? _That's _what Andrew is really asking you."

I didn't say anything back to Crystal. I only gave her a small smirk in return to thank her for informing me on what Andrew actually meant, and when I looked back at Sporto, I saw him grinning at Crystal, who was now looking back down at her shoes again. He was most likely shooting her that smile of his to tell her thanks for telling me what he meant by what my 'poison' was also, but at the same time...I could just feel something forming here.

Andrew then gazed back at me, wiping his grin off from his face after realizing that I was looking at him again, but he didn't do it in any harsh way or anything like that. I was starting to think that Andrew here didn't want me to actually _see _him flash Crystal that grin.

"What do you drink?" Andrew then asked me, just like Crystal said it a couple of seconds before, but I was too caught up in wondering if Crystal actually trusted Andrew. When I'm around Crystal, since she's heard my voice in our art class together often, I don't mind talking to her, but when we're around others together, I want to make sure Crystal trusts whoever is with us.

"Okay, forget I asked." Andrew sighed, stuffing his hands into his dark blue hoodies pockets, no longer looking behind him at me and/or Crystal, but now back on the rest of the empty hallway in front of the three of us. I peeked a little over at Crystal, who was now playing around with a loose thread that was coming from her baby blue T-shirt, then back at Andrew, who was still walking in new silence with the two of us following him. I just somehow knew then that Crystal trusted him.

"..Vodka..." I came right out, breaking the new silence myself, and without any hesitation, Crystal stopped fiddling around with her shirts loose thread and grew another small, satisfied smirk at me, while Andrew looked back around at the two of us, focusing his eyes on me though.

"I remember you saying somethin' about you drinking vodka in art class." Crystal informed me, still smirking at me, which caused me to bite down on my bottom lip a bit as I formed a small grin back at her.

"Vodka?" Andrew asked then, finally saying something else, which instantly had me now looking at him once more. Crystal, on the other hand, just gazed around the empty hallway, staring at the different posters and banners that hung from the white walls. "When do you drink vodka?" Andrew questioned.

"Whenever." I simply shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head a little afterwards to get my shagged up, dark hair to flip out of my face. I started walking by Andrew's side, causing Crystal to stand on my opposite side as the three of us continued to walk, me now being the one in the middle.

"A lot?" Andrew asked after a short pause formed after I answered his previous question.

"She drinks tons." Crystal replied to Andrew's new question to give me a break from answering. I didn't mind her telling him. If she trusted him, I did too. Besides, it was the truth. I _did _drink tons of vodka whenever I wanted.

"Is that why she's here today?" Andrew ended up asking Crystal if that's the reason why I was here in Saturday detention today, but when I looked at Crystal, she shrugged her shoulders at Andrew, her eyes full of complete innocence, meaning she was telling the truth. Really, Crystal doesn't know why anybody is in detention today, except Claire. We all know Claire ditched to go shopping, it being the hit gossip somehow, but as for everyone else, we each had no clue, whether we admitted it or not.

Andrew kept his eyes on Crystal for a couple of more seconds, she staring right back until he looked at me again, leaving Crystal to just staring down back at her shoes once more.

"Why are you here?" Andrew asked me. I instantly stopped walking after hearing that new question of Sporto's, and I instantly demanded, "Why are _you_ here?!", the two of us now looking directly at each other, leaving Crystal out of it. All she did was stay behind me. Good. I wanted this to just be between me and Sporto, but I didn't mind if she just listened.

As a pause formed, Andrew backed his way up until he was finally leaning against the wall, his hands remaining jammed in his hoodies pockets.

"Um...I'm here today because, uh...because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See, I get treated differently because coach thinks I'm a winner, so does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be a winner. I'm a winner because I got the strength and speed, kinda like a race horse. It's about how involved I am in what's happening to me." Andrew lectured, pausing for dramatic effects a bit and whatnot, but after he wrapped up his speaking, I only narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah," I softly nodded my head, "that's very interesting..."

Andrew nodded his head a little, but I could tell that he was lying about the entire thing. Crystal must've known he was making the whole story up as well, because she had started chewing her bottom lip a bit and twirling her thumbs around.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here?" I spoke a little bit too demanding than what I meant to. Andrew stared at me, stunned for a moment that I actually caught him lying, but all he did then was shake his head, rolling his eyes at me as he said, "Whatever."

Whatever is right. I bet I'll find out the truth eventually. At that moment then, Crystal was the one who was now starting to lead the way, me and Sporto now following her. I think she just wanted to get there, get the drinks, then hurry on back before anything being said from that bull shit Vernon happened. I peeked over at Sporto, the two of us now walking side by side once more, and I could've sworn he was smiling a bit at Crystal.

Nonetheless, Andrew's smile quickly vanished from his face when he looked over, realizing my dark eyes on him. A smirk curled up on my lips.

"What is it?" Andrew questioned, keeping his voice in such a soft whisper so Crystal wouldn't hear him.

"Nothing." I smirked, flipping my hair a bit after speaking. I could totally tell that something was going on. Nonetheless, with that being now 50% of my mind, the other 50% was lost in God knows what Crystal was doing in that bathroom stall...what on earth happened in there?

**A/N: Another chapter finished! I'm having so much great fun with this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and my goal still stands at least two reviews per chapter, so please attempt letting that happen so more inspiration will rise. Thanks so much, everyone! Stay tuned for what happens next! :D :D :D :D**


	6. The Boy Has Marijuana

**A/N: Not much to say here unless it's to please help me try getting two reviews per chapter, so my _inspiration_ will rise high, and have a fun time reading the next chapter of "The Loner" :D**

* * *

_**Brian's POV**_

The loner, athlete, and basket-case, as known as Crystal, Andrew, and Allison, left Bender, Claire, and I absoluetly alone in the library. Vernon ordered the three of us to sit still in our seats until the three other students in that Saturday detention returned with our drinks, right before he vanished out the doors, most likely to go eat his own lunch in his office. Of course though, as much as I hated it, Bender never listend to the school rules, nor any rules in general, so right after Vernon was out of sight, he stood right up from his seat, heading over to some of the book shelves and pulling out a random book, skimming through its pages to find out that it was about elephantiasis. As he sat down on a desk that was against the railing, continuing to look through the book on elephantiasis, Claire and I exchanged a look from our seats. God, she's so beautiful...her eyes are so dazzling, and her bright red hair shines under the lights so gorgeously.

After exchanging our facial expressions, Claire and I both decided to rise from our chairs, heading over to the part of the library that Bender was now at, and I pushed myself up onto the railing, sitting there besides the desk that Bender was sitting on, still flipping through the book on elephantiasis in his hands, leaving the pretty princess Claire to lean against that weird statue that the school for some reason had in the library.

I wonder how long it takes for Andrew, Allison, and Crystal to fetch drinks from the teachers lounge. I'm not trying to be rude at all, but I'm just hungry. I skipped breakfast since I was in a rush to get to school.

I kept my eyes on Bender as he continued to search though the book on elephsntiasis, until he traced his eyes over to Claire, who was now just sliding around a bit on the strange looking statue, bored out of her mind.

"Claire?" Bender said her lovely name whence her eyes met me and him both. "Want to see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis in the nuts? It's pretty tasty."

Claire rolled her eyes, starting then to look at her nails as she mumbled, "No thank you."

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Bender asked. Claire instantly looked back at him, giving him a look that just said, "Are you kidding me?", but all Bender did was start to smirk until he had something else pop up in his criminal mind to say. Okay, Bender, come on...she's annoyed, just leave her alone.

"Oh, Claire," Bender said, just as the princess looked back at her nails, but she instantly gazed back at him after he spoke her name. "Would you consider dating a guy like this?"

Claire rolled her eyes once more, but this time was a whole lot more annoyed, and she smacked her hands down at her hips as she innocently asked, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

However, Bender wouldn't stop, even though I truly wanted him to.

"What if he was a great dancer? Had a great personality? A cool car? Although, you'd properly have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun." Bender finished finally trying to bug Claire, which he did successfully, about the picture in the book of the guy who has elephantiasis in his nuts. All Claire did though was roll her eyes, turning on her side as she continued to lean against the statue.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire absently questioned, as if Bender never annoyed her previously.

"Ah, watch what you say," Brian warned, but Claire didn't dare to look at him. I did though, very much concerned on what he'd say next, but I was extra concerned then when he pointed his finger at me for a moment, eyeing me as he said, "Brian here is a cherry."

"A cherry?" I questioned, my voice sounding a bit too demanding than what I meant, but Bender didn't seem to care. On the inside, I was truly starting to panic. What gave it away so easily?! Was it my looks?! What I've been talking about earlier?! What gave it away for Bender to see so easily?! Oh God, _please _don't tell me that Claire knows about it too!

"I wish I was on a plane..to France..." Claire quietly spoke, having me and Bender both eye her for a second, not saying anything back to her. Instead, we looked back at each other, while Claire most likely daydreamed in that pretty little head of hers her actually on a plane to France.

"I'm not a cherry." I whispered to Bender, who rolled his eyes in disbelief after I told him those four words.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" The criminal then asked me, demanding to know a time that a girl and I...had relations.

"I've laid lots of times." I lied, hoping to death that Bender would believe me, but I could tell by the disbelief that was written all over his face that he didn't at all. I got to be honest to myself though...I didn't sound too convincing there, really.

"Name one." Bender hissed.

I hesitated for a moment, gazing at the thug as he looked back at me, waiting for me to say something back so I could answer his question. Oh, crap! Now what?! I have to make something up! Fast!

I shrugged one of my shoulders a little as I looked away from Bender, so he wouldn't notice the worry that was starting to shine off in my eyes, but I could still tell that his eyes were remaining on me.

"She lives in Canada, met her in Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her." I quietly informed Bender, turning my head back over to him to witness him look away from me for a moment, rolling his eyes. Crap, he's still onto me...

"Ever laid anyone around here?" he questioned, looking back at me then. My eyes grew big a little as I raised one of my hands over my lips, hushing Bender to quietly keep it down as I gazed over at Claire, who wasn't paying any mind to us, and then looked back at him instantly.

"Oh..you and Claire did it." Bender pointed at the cherry-haired beauty, and then pointed back to me, speaking his words with some dramatic pauses. When Claire instantly looked over at the two of us, I could've sworn I felt like my heart was about to explode from being extremely embarrassed. God, I hope she didn't hear that!

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked, turning her body fully over in mine and Bender's direction then, her precious eyes looking back and forth a bit from the criminal to me, waiting for somebody to speak up and answer her.

"Nothing, nothing," I quickly told the princess, before I turned my head back over to the criminal and whispered to him, "Let's just drop it, okay? We'll talk about this later."

"No," Claire objected, her voice absoluetly gentle and innocent though. "Drop what? What are you two talking about?"

"Well," Bender stated, now looking at Claire, looking back at me a couple times as he went on with, "What Brian's trying to tell me is that in addition the many girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently both you and he have been riding the hobby horse."

I didn't say that! My face burned up with humiliation as Claire narrowed her eyes at me, growling the hurtful words, "You little pig."

"No, I'm not, I'm not!" I quickly objected, pointing to myself before I pointed to Bender, "John said I was a cherry and I said that I wasn't, that's it! That's all that was said!"

God, please save me from my major humilation! I've never been so terrified of a girl since...ever! Well, like the saying says, there's a first time for everything...and I hope to death that this is my first _and _last time e_ver _being scared of a girl, even though Claire wasn't going to hurt me or anything. I was only scared because she was actually thinking that I was a pig.

"Call me Bender," Bender growled at me, before adding on a new question of his, "Then, what were you motioning to Claire for?"

Claire looked at me, this sort of hurt look on her face, but it changed as she innocently told me, "You know, I don't appreciate this very much, Brian."

I don't blame her. I didn't appreciate what was going on at that moment because of Bender either.

"He's lying!" I pointed at the criminal again, beginning to sound a little desperate for Claire to actually believe me.

"Oh, you weren't motioning to Claire?" Bender asked, giving the princess a little stare before looking back at me, and I gazed back at him, my embarrassment starting to show a whole lot from my nervous containing eyes, to my bright red face.

I hesitated, but then looked back at Claire as I asked her, "You know he's lying, right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?" Bender asked.

I looked down at my knees, feeling somewhat ashamed of the truth, but more embarrassed than anything. "Yeah, but..." I sighed " ...it was only because I didn't want her to know I was a virgin, okay?"

Bender was giving me a look that said, "I knew it.", but all I did was look fully at him, deciding to speak up with what was on my mind.

"Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry." I said a little bit too annoyed like than what I meant.

A smile spread across Claire's face, to my surprise, and she made her way over to a different desk, now taking a seat on it.

"Why didn't you want me to know that you were a virgin?" Claire shrugged her shoulders at me, still grinning though.

"Because it's personal buisness, my personal, private buisness." I answered, placing my own hand on my chest when speaking that time. I seriously can't believe that Claire was actually _smiling _still, and at _me_, especially after having that small chat between her, Bender, and I, leading up to me admitting that I was truly a virgin.

"Well, Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any buisness." Bender shook his head at me. Why can't he just stop rubbing it in my face?! I know since he's a criminal, he must have tons of girls begging to sleep with him, meaning he must not be a virgin, unlike me, but just because he's slept around properly, doesn't mean that other guys do as well.

Claire was eyeing Bender with this look in her brown eyes that was telling him to shut up, before she looked back at me.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin." The princess said to me. What?! That totally caught me off guard! Same thing goes for Bender, because he was now looking at her with such a new expression on his face that was saying, "Are you serious?!"

"You do?" I asked, surprised. Claire continued to grin, looking at Bender from the corner of her eye for a second, before she fully looked back at me, smiling widely and beautifully as she nodded her head.

"I actually _want _my guy to be a virgin, whenever I find the perfect boy, that is." A sudden female voice spoke up, and without any hesitation, Claire, Bender, and I turned our full, undivided attention to where the voice was coming from. Down the railing, on the opposite side of it, hung Crystal, who was simply chilling with her head resting down on her crossed arms that laid there, grinning a tiny bit at the three of us.

"Blondie, you actually _want _whatever boy you possibly find to dare go out with you to be a virgin?" Bender asked, that same look that he gave Claire now showing off at Crystal, who narrowed her eyes at the criminal after she took in and digested his words.

"The name is Crystal," Crystal hissed "and yes, whenever I find Mr. Right, I want him to be a virgin."

Bender didn't get a chance to say anything back. Crystal looked past him, focusing more on Claire and I then as she announced, "Either way, I hope you all like Coke, because that's the sodas that Andrew, Allison, and I brought back from the teachers lounge. Time to eat."

"Are you okay, Crystal?" I concerndly cocked an eyebrow at the loner, focusing how she was now pouting when she brought up the Coke, all the way down to the message on how it was time to eat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just come on and eat your lunches." Crystal instructed. I exchanged my concerned expression with Claire, realizing that she now had a concerned look plastered on her face too, but all Bender did was throw the book out from his hands, hop off the desk that he was sitting on, then he flipped his hair as he coolly walked, jumping over the railing. Claire and I shrugged, then deciding to head back to our tables and eat.

**_Crystal's POV_**

I sat still in my chair, looking down at my lap as I played around with my fingertips, trying to ignore all that was going around me with everyone else now getting their lunches out. Claire had placed a fancy looking blue bag on hers and Andrew's table, while Andrew picked up a lightt brown paper bag that said "Happy Foods" in red letters from the floor, placing it on his lap as he opened it. Brian's lunch was simply in an ordinary brown paper bag, and Allison just simply pulled her food out from her strange looking purse. As for Bender, he was only sitting behind Claire and Andrew, watching the princess as she pulled this wooden stand out from her light blue bag.

"What's in there?" Bender asked, trying to peek closer at the stand, until Claire rested it down on the table.

"Guess." she simply told him, before she looked around in her seat at him, noticing he didn't have a lunch. I didn't either. All I was doing was remaining where I was in my seat, hoping no one would notice me like my usual loner self at the time.

"Where's your lunch?" Claire questioned Bender, who just formed a smirk after he took in and digested her question.

"You're wearing it." The criminal informed the princess, which just made Claire roll her eyes as she looked back at her lunch, muttering out, "You're nauseating."

Bender didn't care to say anything back to that. All he did was pick up two Cokes, tossing one back without aiming yet again towards Allison's direction, but surprisingly, Allison reached right up and simply caught the flying can of Coke with no troubles or issues at all, as she continued to stare at this folder or something like that of hers. As for the remaining Coke that was in Bender's hand, I witnessed him glance at me, getting ready to toss the Coke back for me, but before he could, I quickly shook my head, mouthing to him, "I don't want it."

He must've known what I said, because he cocked his eyebrow at me, but then shrugged his shoulders as he mouthed back, "Okay.", then sat the Coke back down on Andrew's and Claire's table. Just then, Claire pulled out this fancy looking black box from her light blue bag, resting it on the wooden stand of hers that she rested out, and after she removed the top of it, beginning to pour this sauce into a part of it, Bender eyed the food with a disturbing look on his face.

"What's that?" Bender asked.

Claire looked back at him, looking at him like he was crazy for not knowing what her food was called, but that didn't stop her from replying with, "Sushi."

I could've sworn I felt my stomach eat a different part of my stomach. I hated fish, but at that moment, I didn't know what to think about Claire's sushi.

"Sue-she?" Bender confusedly asked.

"Yeah," Claire chuckled a bit at Bender's confusion, "It's rice, raw fish, and seaweed."

At that moment, everyone, minus Allison and myself, was giving her strange facial expressions. I truly hated fish, like I just said, but...I just didn't know how to explain it. It's a bit too hard to talk about in words so others will know what you mean better. That's bascially how I'm feeling about Claire's sushi.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?!" Bender disturbingly questioned.

"Can I eat?" Claire rolled her eyes at the criminal, obviously annoyed. God, this stupid feeling won't stop eating at me inside! Just shut it in there!

"I don't know," Bender shook his head, still looking at Claire's food with a disturbing expression as he added, "Give it a try."

That's when all of the attention drew on Andrew, who started off showing his lunch by pulling out a huge bag of chips, followed by, one...two..._three _sandwiches, a big bag of cookies, and a full carton of milk. Just then, thinking that Andrew's lunch was over as he went to put his bag back down, he stopped to also pull out a banana, and finally, an apple. Well...wrestlers _do _need to keep their energy full 24/7, especially on the weekends, so I'm not going to judge Andrew. I could see Claire and Bender both staring at Andrew with their mouths gaping open and eyes widened though. Man, Andrew _does _have a lot of food...and it all looks delicious...no, I can't...that's his food...besides, I'm not hungry.

I looked over at Allison, witnessing her crack open her can of Coke, which made some of it leak over its edges and onto the table, but Allison instantly slurped it up, just as Brian glanced around to see her suck it up from her tables surface. Brian didn't seem to mind that though. He knew Allison couldn't control her soda overflowing a bit.

"What's your problem?" I heard Andrew ask Bender, who was now smirking at him after seeing him unwrap his first sandwich. Nonetheless, my eyes remained on Allison, even though I didn't want to watch anything going on around me, thanks to my private buisness that I'm the only one allowed to know.

I watched as Allison took the two pieces of bread from her sandwich away from each other, her dark eyes growing wide with disgust at whatever type of meat was also placed on one of the pieces of bread, until she picked it up and flung it God knows where. Afterwards, I witnessed the basket-case pop open some sugar powder sticks, allowing some of the sugar to be snacked up by her tongue, but the remains of all the sugar from at least four sugar sticks sprinkled all over her two pieces of bread. Then, just as Allison started pouring some type of cereal on two two pieces of sugar coated bread, crunching it down with just her bare hands, everyone was now looking at her, Brian being the only one looking disgusted while everyone else, including myself, only stared with these unknown looks written all over our faces. Realizing everybody was gazing at her, Allison actually rose the sandwich up to her mouth, then took one giant, echoing bite for all of us to hear and see ourselves.

I was the only one who kept watching as the others slowly turned themselves back around in their chairs, my eyes on the sandwich that Allison had make herself out of all of the food she had packed in her lunch. While others would want to hurl after seeing somebody take a bite out of a sandwich like _that_, I actually wouldn't mind to have a bite...if I could, that is! That sandwich isn't mine. It's Allison's. At that moment then, I could've sworn I saw Allison wink at Bender, who made his way over to Brian, snatching up his lunch from him and giving him a Coke, before plopping himself down in the extra chair besides him.

Before Bender could say a word though, I heard Andrew's voice say my name. I looked at him, realizing he was now turned back around in his chair and glancing at me, this confused expression now glued on his face.

"Yeah?" I was sounding ordinary, but on the inside, I was hoping to death that Andrew wouldn't ask me-

"Where's your lunch?" The jock cut my thoughts that I was keeping to myself off, examining my table from where he was sitting, not seeing any type of food or drink.

That question...I was hoping no one would've asked me that very question, actually.

"I don't have one. I told my mom and dad I didn't want one to eat." I honestly answered Andrew's question. Instantly, Brian, Claire, and Bender fully turned around in their chairs, glancing at me with confused expressions now plastered on each of their faces as well. Allison looked just as confused, peeking over at me from the corner of her eye as she continued to chew different bites of her sandwich.

"How come?" Andrew asked.

"I'm rarely hungry around what time we eat lunch." I informed "I have a very strong stomach though. It's not that big of a deal."

"Where's your Coke? We _did _get six cans of it, right?" Andrew looked at Allison, noticing her nodding her head at his new question as she swallowed what of her sandwich was in her mouth, the althete acting as if he didn't hear what I just said, but I knew he truly did.

"Sporto," Bender suddenly addressed the jock.

"It's Andrew." Andrew rolled his eyes, turning his attention over to the criminal to see what he wanted.

"Whatever," Bender then took his turn to roll his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders, then went on talking. "Anyway, I attempted giving her a Coke, but she mouthed to me that she didn't want it."

I narrowed my eyes in a sharp and angry manner towards Bender, very much wishing then that I did have a Coke can so I could've thrown it as his head to shut him up, but I instantly wiped my upset look off from my face when Andrew glanced back at me, the confusion written all over his face again. Brian, Claire, Bender, and Allison did the same.

"Why don't you want the Coke? That's why we got six anyway." Andrew pointed out, but he was being completely polite and gentle towards me, like a proper gentlemen.

"I'm just not thirsty, alright?" I simply shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not hungry either. Like I said, I'm rarely hungry around the time lunch is."

I crossed my arms over my stomach, hoping to God that it'd just stop giving me that strange feeling that I've been getting for a couple of weeks. I don't know...it's most likely nothing serious at all.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked "because if you want, I'll split my lunch with you."

Aw, that's so kind and very much tempting of Andrew, but I just can't...and that's his food anyway.

"That's very generous of you, Andrew. Thanks, but I'm seriously not hungry." I told the athlete, as if the two of us were alone.

Andrew took a moment to just look at me, hesitating before he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright," he stated "but I'll just save one of my sandwiches for you if you change your mind. Same goes for some of my cookies."

"...Thank you, Andrew." I thanked him, even though I was sure that I wasn't going to eat anything. I just wasn't hungry, and if there's one main thing I've learned from magazines and whatnot, it's that when you're not hungry, you shouldn't eat. So, that's what I was doing. Andrew gave me a small smile, before he turned himself back around in his seat. Claire did the same, and Allison started focusing on eating her sandwich again, leaving Brian and Bender to look at each other.

"So, Brian," Bender folded his hands together in front of him on the table. "What are we having?"

Brian paused for a moment, startled at first properly from Bender actually taking his lunch from his like that. "Just your standard regular lunch, I guess." The brain then spoke, just as the criminal reached his hand into his paper bag, then pulled out a thermos.

"Milk?" Bender asked, giving Brian some sort of look of his that said, "Really?"

"Soup." Brian corrected. He attempted sliding his hand over to his lunch to most likely take it back, but Bender smacked his hand away, using his other hand to continue taking things out of the brown paper bag. That's when Bender pulled out a little white box, which I could tell was-

"That's apple juice." Brian innocently informed Bender.

"I can read!" Bender snapped back at Brian for telling him that.

Yes, that. Apple juice.

Lastly, Bender pulled out a sandwich. Man, I hate this part most of all of this Saturday detention.

Andrew and Claire looked over at Bender and Brian as they continued to eat their lunches, watching all that was going on with the brain and the criminal.

"PB&J with the crusts off," Bender sighed, pretending to sound interested in Brian's lunch, "well, Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented...did your mom marry Mr. Rodgers?"

Embarrassedly, Brian's face turned to the shade of red as he bit down on his bottom lip a little, looking directly at Bender as he stared back, and Brian replied to Bender's question with, "Uh, no, Mr. Johnson."

I rolled my eyes at Brian's response as I rested my cheek on my clenched shut fist, watching Bender and Brian as everybody else did the same. Bender nodded his head, saying a simple "Ah," towards what Brian just said, while Andrew and Claire both exchanged smiles, holding back their chuckles from the food that was in their mouths.

"Here's my impression of life at Big Bri's house," Bender announced for the whole library to hear, standing up from his chair and walking all the way back, everyone's eyes remaining on him, until he stopped walking when he reached the table that I was sitting it. It was almost like Allison and I were the one's with front row seats to watch Bender's impression at Brian's house since we were the two sitting at the back tables.

"Son!" The criminal called out, his voice now in this annoyingly nice tone, which I take he was pretending to be Brian's father.

"Yeah, Dad?" Yep, I was right. Bender was pretending to be Brian's dad and Brian himself when he was just a kid, most likely.

"How was your day, pal?"

"Great, Dad! How's yours?"

I realized that Brian was starting to have a frown pull at the edges of his lips at Bender's little impression show of his some life. Nonetheless, I didn't say anything. I only went back to watching Bender, but at the same time, my mind was still on why Brian was starting to look so sad all the sudden.

"Super! Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" Bender pretended to be Brian's father again, casting a fishing rod with one hand. I couldn't help myself to grin, and I realized Claire and Andrew couldn't help it either. As for Brian and Allison, they were the only two teens who weren't smiling at Bender's impression show.

"Great, Dad..but I've got homework to do!"

"That's alright, son! You can do it on the boat!"

"Gee!"

"Dear, isn't our son swell?"

"Yes, Dear. Isn't life swell?"

That's when Bender pretended to be Brian's father kissing his wife, and then Bender's mother kissing her husband, until his smile vanished off from his face and he glared, making himself a part of this impression at Brian's house by him punching Brian's mom in the face, is what I'm guessing. My smile instantly faded from my face after I witnessed Brian still looking so down all the sudden, and I knew that the best thing to do was get somebody to challenge Bender there. I couldn't, considering I'd try to get into a fight with him, and I knew Claire wouldn't. Brian was big time out, and same goes for Allison. Andrew was the last option. Even though him and Bender almost got into a fight earlier, I knew the jock was thee best one to choose for that time.

I glanced at Andrew, and he stared back. I knew he must've got what the look I was giving at meant, because he nodded his head at me before turning his attention back over to Bender.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew challenged Bender.

"Oh, mine?" Bender faked a pout, placing one of his hands to his chest for a moment, which I just released a silent groan of annoyance to.

"Yeah." Andrew answered.

"It's really easy." The criminal stood back up from now sitting down on the table that was behind Claire's and Andrew's, right before he headed his way back to inbetween mine and Allison's tables. The phony pout on his look changed into a hardcore glare, using one of his hands to rub around on his face, which I take he meant as a stubble, before he started pointing one of his pointer fingers at the air, saying in a drunk like tone, "Stupid, worthless, no-good, God damned, freeloading, son-of-a-bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk!" That's when the thug crossed his arms over his chest, acting like some woman now as he went on saying, "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful-" The criminal slapped one of his up in the air then, acting like the drunk male again as he said, "Shut up bitch! Go fix my turkey pot pie!"

"What about you, Dad?" Bender started talking in his normal voice as he pointed at the air. So...the drunk man was his father? And that lady must've been his mom? What the...

"Fuck you!"

"No, Dad, what about you?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, Dad! What about you?! FUCK YOU!"

That's when Bender threw a punch at the air, acting as if his drunk dad had nailed him in the head, which caused me to flinch a little. My parents were nothing like that. However, sometimes they were caught up in their bills, housework, and things with my older brothers that it's like they don't know I'm there. I may be a loner, but they're my own parents...they notice me, yes, but they don't know I'm there 100% all the time. Nevertheless, my parents would never lay a hurtful hand on me or any of my brothers, nor would they ever drink or do drugs at all. That goes for cigarettes, too.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked, stuttering a little at the beginning, breaking the silence that filled the room after Bender's impression at his own house.

"Do you want to come over some time?" Bender shot Brian a small glare, his words sounding serious, but at the same time, they were full of sarcasm.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." Andrew said.

"You don't believe me?" Bender asked. Surprisingly, I witnessed this hurt facial expression form on his face, but I actually agreed with Andrew. Bender lies all the time. How can we tell if he truly means what happens at his house is true?

"No." Andrew simply replied.

"No?!" Bender's voice was now starting to dare Andrew to say that again, but when Andrew didn't speak up again, I said to the criminal, "Did he stutter?"

Bender shot me a scowl, but I only narrowed my eyes right back at him.

"She's right," Andrew then spoke back up, which instantly had everybody's eyes back on him. "Did I stutter?" The jock repeated my question when looking Bender directly in the eyes.

Just then, Bender started heading his way up to Claire's and Andrew's table, tugging up his sleeve to reveal this nasty looking burn that looked like it came from a cigar after he finally made it to Andrew.

"Do you believe this?" Bender pointed at the nasty looking scar, "It looks about the size of a cigar. Do. I. Stutter?! See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage."

Andrew looked away when Bender almost spit at him with every word that he proclaimed from his lips, right before he yanked his sleeve back down, then started backing his way up, this ticked off expression forming on his face.

"See, I don't think I need to sit with you fuckin' dildos anymore." I closed my eyes and took in a deep, but soft breath, releasing it when hearing Bender bellow that at everybody, including me. No one spoke another single word. All the was heard then was Bender furiously holler out a growl of rage, as he pushed some objects off from this desk, before he hopped up on it and clenched the stairs railing that hung above him, using it to swing himself over to the other side. He then plopped himself down, resting his arms and head down on the railing, his legs dangling.

Everybody was silent, each having different expressions of shock written all over their faces, including mine. I never knew Bender's mom and dad were abusive like that...now it all makes sense to why he's so bad and everything...he picked it up over the years from his parents, causing him to seem like a criminal, but he was truly just an ordinary teenage boy who was scared and calling desperately for help on the inside, whether Bender admitted it or not.

"You shouldn't have said that." Claire shook her head at Andrew, before she looked around her shoulder in my direction and said, "You shouldn't have said anything either."

"Well, how'd we know?" Andrew questioned the princess, "I mean, he lies about everything anyway."

"...I can't really object to that." I shrugged my shoulders at Andrew's words, knowing what he just said was a true fact.

"Um, hello! I'm only sitting on the stairs that are a few inches away from you people!" Bender called down at us, but nobody dared to say anything back. Not even me or Andrew.

After Bender finally cooled down enough for him to come back down from the stairs, he convinced me, as well as the four other teenagers, to come with him to his locker so he could get something of his. I didn't want to go, but at the same time, I didn't want to be left in the library alone for Mr. Vernon to possibly come in and demand me where everyone else went, since I'd be the only one there. Waiting for Bender to motion for all of us to come after him, I stood next to Andrew, Claire being in front of us with Brian, and Allison in the way back of us all.

"Alright, come on." Bender whispered, which was the signal, and instantly, Claire, Brian, Andrew, Allison, and myself followed Bender quickly out of the library, walking like it was just an ordinary school day after we made it around the corner successfully.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Allison actually spoke up, now standing at Bender's side with Claire on his opposite side then.

"Wow, what do you know? The basket-case talks, too." Bender joked, not looking at Allison when referring to her. All Allison did though was roll her eyes, not caring about the slimly surprised look she was recieving from Claire, and she just repeated her question.

"I don't." Bender answered it then, knowing that Allison wouldn't break at all towards his comments on her being quiet.

"Well, then how do you know when he'll be back?" Claire took her turn with a question.

"I don't." Bender gave the same response, giving Claire a quick look before he turned his attention over to Allison, forming a smirk at her as he said, "Being bad feels pretty good, right?" I could've sworn I saw Allison smirk right back at him, until the two just looked back in front of them. I would be smiling at the moment, knowing something was suddenly going on between Allison and Bender, but Andrew and I, at the moment, were now being tortured by many questions that Brian kept asking us.

"What's the point of going to Bender's locker?" Brian questioned, looking back and forth from me to Andrew.

"We don't know." I was trying my best to maintain my annoyed anger, not making eye-contact with Brian as we continued to walk after Bender, Claire, and Allison down the hallway.

"This is so stupid," Brian shook his head, "What do you think-why are we risking getting caught?"

"We don't know." Andrew took his turn then in containing his annoyed anger without looking at Brian when answering his new question.

Confusion wiped across Brian's face. "Then what are we doing?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. It was a good thing I was standing inbetween him and Brian, because if I wasn't, Andrew would've most likely been choking him by now.

"Brian," I snarled "you ask us one more question, and I'm beating the shit out of you."

I didn't need to look at the brain to know that he was now giving me this nervous facial expression, and he quietly said the single word "Sorry" to me and Andrew both. Neither of us said anything back to him though. We were too annoyed to do so.

Finally, the six of us arrived to Bender's locker, watching him twist his combo in. I realized then that the top compartment of Bender's locker said in black letters "Open This Locker", along with the start of this arrow going down, and as for the lower compartment of his locker, it said "And You Die, Fag!", which made me just roll my eyes as I placed my hands on my hips. When Bender finally got his locker open, a guillotine instantly fell, slicing off the top of this shoe that Bender didn't seem to care for at all, and all he did was take out this large brown paper bag from the upper compartment of his locker.

"Slob." Andrew snarled at Bender.

"My maid's on vacation." Bender joked, right before he stuffed one of his hands into the paper bag, only to pull out another paper bag. Everyone watched in dead silence, just as yet another paper bag was pulled out of the previous paper bag, and out of that paper bag came...oh my god...that was marijuana!

Bender shoved the three paper bags back into the upper compartment of his locker, before closing his locker and stuffing the marijuana into his pocket, ignoring the shocked expressions he was getting.

"Drugs..." Brian said, surprised.

"Screw that, Bender!" Andrew growled "put it back!"

However, Bender didn't listen. All he did was walk right past Brian, starting his way down the hallway again.

"The boy has marijuana..." Brian's mouth started falling open from his shock, but all Claire did was give him a small grin as she walked past him, hurrying after Bender so they could get back to the library.

"That was marijuana..." Brian pointed his thumb down Bender's direction, just as Andrew walked past him, but all Andrew mumbled was, "Shut up, Dick."

I stood now by Allison's side, her mouth gaping open from shock, but all I was doing was still fully digesting the fact that Bender had marijuana, my eyes remaining now wide.

"Do you two approve of this?" Brian questioned, still pointing his thumb over his shoulder. I shook my head, but all Allison did was give Brian this look of hers. I could tell what Allison was doing. She was starting to only speak up around the people who I actually trusted, meaning that she must've thought that I was pretty okay. Since Brian was asking me and Andrew so many questions on the way to Bender's locker, he must've not caught Allison actually talking.

Brian sighed and shook his head at Allison as he turned away, heading after the others. I watched Allison then as she actually took Bender's lock off from his locker, dropping it into her strange looking bag then afterwards. I cocked my eyebrow in a confused manner, but then just shook my head, not bothering to say anything about the lock to Allison. I only told her kindly to hurry up, and with that, we both caught up with Bender, Claire, Andrew, and Brian.

I walked back up to Andrew's side that Bender wasn't on, with Claire and Brian walking behind us, and as the tail end of the group, Allison walked by herself, but I don't think she really minded doing so.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." Bender instructed, after Andrew had asked him, a little bit too commanding, might I add, how we were going to make it back to the library, considering our high school is like a maze.

"You better be right. If Vernon cuts us off, it's your fault, asshole." Andrew grumbled. I followed the two boys then around the left corner.

"What'd he say?" Brian asked Claire, who only took a hold of his hand and told him to follow Bender, Andrew, and I. "Where are we going?" The brain then whispered yet another question, but no one answered him. As for Allison, she remained silent, only doing so now since Brian was the last one who I didn't truly trust yet.

However, our walk turned into a bolting run when we all stopped, thanks to Bender since he's the main one leading us back to the library, and when we looked down one part of the hallway, we spotted Vernon walking down it. My eyes shot huge, but before I could run after the others, Allison grabbed my arm, pulling me carefully, but yet quickly at the same time, against the yellow lockers, where the two of us leaned against untils the others realized they were going the wrong way.

When the others came running back, Bender gave Allison's arm a little tug, motioning her to come on, while Andrew grabbed a hold of my wrist, gently clenching it as he pulled me along after him and the others, Bender still leading the way with me and Andrew behind him, and Claire, Brian, and Allison racing after us, the six of us all rushed into getting back into the library before Mr. Vernon possibly beat us to it.

"I knew that this was a bad idea!" Andrew proclaimed "and it was all for some ridiculous drugs!"

"Don't blame me! My drugs help me calm down!" Bender informed, not making eye-contact with anybody. He was too caught up in looking in front of him when running, just like all of us were.

"You're the one who got us dragged into this though, Bender!" Andrew pointed out. He was correct. Bender was the one who convinced us to come with him to his locker in the first place. Bender must've known Andrew was right too, because he didn't dare speak a single word back to him. Andrew looked at me, making sure I was still running, and when he knew for a fact that I was, he released my wrist.

"Brian, run!" Bender ordered, thinking that Brian was only jogging when he looked over his shoulder quickly to see if we were all following him.

"I am running!" Brian pointed out.

"Then I hope you don't try out for track!" Bender said, now looking back in front of him. Man, running really wasn't my thing, especially with the time I was in. I started feeling sick a bit as we all kept twisting and turning, going all over the place, because it felt like every hallway we ran down, Vernon was there. When was the school taken over by millions of Mr. Vernon's?! One is bad enough!

After we finished running down about five more halls, I started getting this major headache, and a sharp pain struck the pit of my stomach, just as I began feeling extremely dizzy. I looked down at the floor, meeting my hands to my forehead as I released some soft moans and groans of pain to myself, but just as I thought I'd be fine and to keep running, I collapsed straight to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Claire gasped, instantly getting down on her knees beside me. I wasn't past out, but I still was a little dizzy, and as I gazed up at Claire, I could see Allison now getting down on her knees beside me as well, her mouth gaping open with her eyes widened, both from shock. Brian remained standing, but he continued to look down at me with absolute worry contained in both of his eyes.

"Andrew! Bender! Crystal collapsed!" Brian hollered out, cuffing his hands over his mouth so Bender and Andrew could hear him from the way end of the hallway, since they continued to run, unaware that I had fallen to the tile floor.

"What?!" Bender exclaimed, sliding on his shoes as he looked back around instantly with Andrew already bolting back over to me, and he fell straight down onto his knees to see if I was alright, just as Allison and Claire were both helping me sit up in a sitting position.

"Crystal, are you alright?" Andrew asked, his voice full of worry and concern about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just got a little dizzy." I replied.

"I thought you said you worked out." Brian reminded.

I nodded my head. "I do."

"Then...shouldn't you be used to running?" Brian confusedly cocked an eyebrow, the tone of his voice now flooding with concern as well.

I didn't want to reply to him, so I didn't. Instead, I allowed Claire to put one of my arms around her shoulder, while Allison put my other arm around her shoulder, the two helping me up from the floor. I still felt dizzy a bit for some strange reason that seriously came out of nowhere, so I allowed Claire and Allison to do what they were doing with me.

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need us to fetch you anything?" Andrew asked, standing back up on his feet so he could continue seeing my face.

"No, Andrew. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I gave him a small grin, which I could've sworn I saw Allison smirking at from the corner of my eye. Nonetheless, the new silence was busted when Bender announced an, "Ahem!"

Everybody instantly turned their eyes over to him, including me, witnessing him just standing there at the other end of the hallway still with his hands jammed in his jean jackets pockets.

"Um, do you guys, and gals, think we can play nurses office when we actually get back to the library?!" Bender demanded to know, and instantly, everyone started running again, Claire and Allison keeping my arms around their shoulders so they could help me run and get back to the library with them. "I thought so." Bender mumbled to himself, starting to lead the way all over again.

"Can it, Bender!" Andrew bellowed "Crystal needed our help!"

"Whatever! We can focus on that whence we get back to the library!" Bender exclaimed, just as the six of us ushered down some stairs, which had us going in more twists and turns, but when we finally made it back into yet another hallway, Bender stopped us.

"Wait, wait, hold up. We got to go through the cafteria." Bender instructed us.

"No, the activities hall." Andrew objected.

"Hey, man, you don't know what you're talking about-" Bender attempted to argue, pointing one of his hands at the athlete, who only cut him off.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about!" The jock exclaimed. That's when Allison made a loud squeak sound, which was her way of telling us that we'd better hurry up before we got busted by Vernon, wherever he was. "Now we're through listening to you. We're going this way. You can do what you want, bone-head." Andrew told Bender, before he started running away from the group, calling out "Come on!", which instantly had Brian following him. Allison made some more sounds at Bender before he finally started coming along, and Claire and Allison continued to help me run as we went after Andrew and Brian. Bender instantly hauled himself back into the front of our group to lead us, but things ended bad when our way was blocked by the fricken' gates.

Bender started shaking at the gates furiously for a moment, saying to Andrew, "Great idea, jerk-off."

"Fuck you!" Andrew bellowed, which instantly had Claire looking around at him.

"Fuck you, why didn't you listen to John?!" The princess hissed at the athlete.

"Bender." Bender corrected her.

"We're dead." Brian sighed, running one of his hands through his hair as he looked around the hallway, hoping not to see Vernon anywhere.

Bender picked his head up from looking down at the ground, flipping his hair back as he said, "Nah...just me."

Allison's eyes shot huge as her mouth fell open at Bender's words, while everybody else just looked at him with concern.

"Get back to the library," Bender instructed his, yanking his drugs out from his pocket before jamming it down Bender's pants, mumbling, "Keep your union out of it!"

"Bender, what are you going to do?!" I demanded to know, shaking my way out of Claire's and Allison's grasps.

"I'll be back. Don't worry. I'm used to getting into trouble." Bender gave me a little smirk, right before he ran off in the direction we each came from, starting to sing very loudly, "I wanna be an Airborne Ranger!"

My head, still hurting a bit, I almost fell back, but Andrew caught me and picked me up in his arms, saying he'll carry me back. After that, the five of us started rushing our way back to the library, leaving Bender to continue running off on his own.

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! Please review and stay tuned! :D :D :D :D**


	7. What Is That Noise?

**A/N: Thank you my amazing friend, AlongTheBinding, for reviewing my previous chapter, and my goal is still two reviews per chapter, so please attempt letting that goal of mine rise. Anyway, it's time for you all to enjoy the next chapter of "The Loner", so sit back, relax, please review, and happy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Bender's POV**_

Shit, I don't thing I've ever ran this much before in my whole life, even when I bolt away from my old man as fast as my two legs can carry me almost 24/7. That's the only reason I care about coming to school. I don't pay attention, I don't do my homework, I don't study, I mouth off a lot...so what? I only care about coming to this living hell until to clock strikes 2:30 in the afternoon because I'm away from home, so I don't have to deal with my parents shitty attitudes towards me and each other.

I had stuffed the drugs down, what's his name...oh, right! Brian. I stuffed my drugs down Brian's pants, hoping now as I ran that he wasn't getting any part of his union down on them, considering gambling these drugs 50% of the time, while stealing some others from my father the other 50% of the time, both weren't that easy as they may seem, unless you cheat a whole lot or sneak around often, like I do. The others should be back at the library by now, properly taking care of Crystal after she collapsed like that out of no where for some reason. That was heavily on my mind for some other strange reason. Why'd she just fall to the floor like that? I could see the pain written all over her face from where I was down at the other end of the hall, while Claire and the basket-case, Allison, I believe was her name, hauled her back up onto her feet, and they started helping her run. I remember looking back one final time also before I vanished down the rest of the hallway to see Sporto, I mean Andrew, picking Crystal up and carrying her in his arms as he and the others ran the opposite way, down the right corner of the hall, so I could no longer see them. I'm not dumb. I'm a criminal here. I _know _what those types of moments between a boy and a girl lead to.

I remember Brian also grabbing Claire's hand and pulling her after him as he raced after Andrew and Crystal, leaving Allison to just continue staring at me for a moment, her mouth gaping open and sparkly eyes widened, until she heard Andrew call out for her to quickly come on before Vernon possibly caught them, which instantly had Allison ushering down the right corner, after the jock, loner, princess, and brain. Me, on the other hand, smirked as I continued to holler out the song 'Airborne Ranger', thinking heavily about the look Allison gave me...she was actually...kind of nice looking, from her pretty dark brown eyes, to her shiny tussled up hair...I've seen her around outside of school a bit, but never spoke a single word to her...until today, that is. I'd talk to her more later on, most likely, but right now, I need to get Vernon to come find me, so I continued to run as fast as I could without any cares, yelling out 'Airborne Ranger'.

To tick Dick off even more, and to have him find me a whole lot more easier, I stared ripping posters off from the walls, crumbling them up or tearing them to nothing, until I just threw them to the floor without any cares, continuing to run as I started hitting all of the lockers locks with just one of my bare hands when I bashed by them. I could've sworn I heard another set of footsteps now rushing around on the floor of the school, echoing throughout the hallways. No questions at all needed to be asked. I smirked in spite of myself as I started running once more, knowing Dick was on the hunt for me.

Since our school is like one hell of a maze, I decided to stop running all over the place when I past the gyms closed doors, my smirk growing wider from an idea clicking in my brain. Without any hesitation, while I snickered to myself some, I tore my jean jacket right off from my body as I entered the gym, tossing it to the floor without any cares, before I picked up a basket-ball from a cart. Just as I was about to start my plan, my eyes locked on a lone sneaker. I hesitated for only a few short seconds, until I shrugged my shoulders and kicked off my left boot, where it landed near my jean jacket, and I slipped on the lone sneaker without any cares. _Now _it was time for my plan to snap in action.

"ARGH!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs, after I bounced the basket-ball off from the wall, then caught it, holding it over my head until I started dribbling it towards the basket-ball hoop in slow motion. "Three! Two! One!" I counted down, leaping right up after making it to the hoop, performing a slam dunk afterwards, forcing the wall down into the hoop, and I did a fist-pump to the air after catching it once more, cheering out, "We won! We won!"

"Bender! Bender!" Here came Vernon's shitty attitude, I thought to myself with a small smirk tugging up at the edges of my mouth, and I looked towards the doors, hiding my smirk from Dick as he angrily stomped his way into the gym. Huzzah, Dick actually found me. He won the John Bender searching contest. I wanted to snicker at my own sarcasm, but decided to keep my soft laughter to myself for a change.

"What is this?! What are you doing in here?! What is this?!" Vernon demanded me to answer his questions, but all I did then was cross the basket-ball between my legs continuously.

"Hi," I simply greeted Dick, as if I was just in my ordinary gym class and talking to the teacher in there after they asked me what I was doing or what I was up to, considering I'm usually throwing things at the other students quite often in my gym class, but hey, I get my jollies out of it. It _is _pretty humerous in my eyes.

"Out!" Dick shot one of his pointer fingers over to the gyms doors, hissing his single word at me as his eyes shot me furious, impatient, and annoyed daggers. Nonetheless, when I didn't listen, Dick then exclaimed, "That's it, Bender! Out! It's over!"

That's when I decided to start spinning the basket-ball on one of my fingers. "Don't you want to hear my excuse?" I asked, not making eye-contact with Dick, who I can tell was growing more and more ticked by the passing minute.

"Out!" Vernon bellowed at me again, as if he didn't hear my question that I just asked him. Okay, that's a 'no'...what since when do I care when somebody tells me 'no' from anything, to an order, from a question?

"I'm thinking about trying out for a scholarship," I lied, the tone of my voice giving it away that I was fooling around, which is what I was aiming for. Do you really expect _me_, John Bender, to get a _scholarship_ with all my F's and surprisingly one D-?! Ha! Yeah, right! I don't give a shit about school or anything that involves education! I'm only trying to make Dick even more furious, which I can tell by the redness that was starting to glow on his face that I was succeeding with.

"Give me the ball, Bender," Dick instructed me, his voice suddenly a whole lot calmer as he held out his bare hands. Damn, did he really take me seriously about the whole 'scholarship' thing?! "Give me the ball." He said again. There's no way in hell I'm going to have Dick just simply calm down like that.

At first, I gave a slight nod at his order, looking at the ball and faking a throw of it at Dick, causing him to flinch, getting ready to catch it. I was truly busting out laughing on the inside, but I wasn't allowing it escape. I'm already getting in trouble as it is, but then again...no, nevermind. I'll keep my laughter to myself. I decided to fake one more throw at Dick, causing him to flinch yet again. My whole face was starting to turn bright red a bit from holding back my laughter, but I procceeded to do so. That's when I decided to simply roll the ball over to Dick, but damn, he has one hell of a major temper on me now, because he actually _kicked _the ball back at me, but I leaped over it, the white lone sneaker coming off from my foot, but I could've cared less. I then went to grab my jean jacket and boot, but Dick was standing in front of them. That's when I just quickly went around him, snatching my stuff up before he started escorting me out of the gym.

_**Crystal's POV**_

I was starting to feel better. My headache had faded away when I got a break from running, thanks to Andrew since he actually carried me back to the library. As for the sharp pain in the pit on my stomach, it was as if it wasn't ever there. Nonetheless, Andrew, Brian, Claire, and Allison were all very curious about why I collapsed in the first place. They went on asking me over and over again if I was sure I was alright, and what happened out there on the run, or about what was hurting me. I didn't tell them anything different though. All I kept saying over and over again that I was fine and all that happened in the hallway was because I got a little dizzy somehow. I honestly knew the truth about why I actually did fall to the floor with a pounding headache and sick stomach, but that's my buisness, no one else's.

Even though I thought that Brian was annoying as hell a bit still, I had grown to trust him when he was just as concerned about me collapsing to the floor in the hallway as Allison, Claire, and Andrew were as well. So, that meant that Allison was finally able to speak up any time she wanted, because I now trusted every one of them, including Bender, even though I thought that they were completely annoying and full of themselves from here and there, minus Allison and Andrew. Speaking of Bender though, I was seriously hoping that he was alright as I bit down on my bottom lip, still getting asked by Allison, Claire, Andrew, and Brian the same questions.

"Are you sure you don't want us to fetch you anything?" Brian questioned. Hey, I'm actually still surprised that he had Bender's marijuana stuffed down his pants, but I know at the same moment there that wasn't the topic at all. Not by a long shot.

I shook my head at the brain, sitting in my chair at my table. Everyone was now sitting back in their own seats at their tables, but their eyes were all glued on me, the stares that they were giving me completely curious, absoluetly confused, and nervously/worriedly concerned all in one.

"Do you feel sick at all anymore?" Allison asked.

"I was never sick," I informed, "I was just a little dizzy, but I promise you, I'm absoluetly fine now."

"Are you positive?" Claire cocked an eyebrow at me, and I could tell that she wasn't so convinced about me fully being alright. I honestly still felt a little sour in my stomach, but it wasn't major pain or anything serious like. So, I didn't bother to tell Claire, Andrew, Allison, and/or Brian about that. It wasn't worth talking about anyway. It didn't matter, since it wasn't painful or anything. Just a bit sick, but not major. I'm good, I'm good.

"Yes, I'm positive." I answered Claire's question, peeking up at her from my thumbs when replying, before I went back to twirling my thumbs around, just fiddling with them.

"Well, alright," Andrew huffed, nodding his head at me a little, "but if you feel like that anymore, just tell one of us."

Brian nodded his head with full agreement in what the athlete just said, assuring me then the exact words, "Yeah, and we'll help you."

"Thanks." I gave them each a small grin, a little twinkle glowing in my eyes when I gave Andrew his glance at my small smile, which was my way of telling him another thanks for carrying me back to the library. He must've known what I meant, because he smiled back at me as he bowed his head one single time, turning back around in his chair afterwards. However, Claire was still gazing at me with this concerned look written all over her face, but after I gave her my small grin, she turned back around in her seat, just like Andrew did before her.

Just then, after everyone had turned back around in their seats, as if on que, here came Vernon, escorting Bender into the library through the doors, which closed by themselves behind the two. Instantly, everyone's eyes slimly grew wide, except Allison's, who's were now bigger than I've ever seen them grow, but we all kept our mouths shut, instantly making our eyes go back to like they usually were when Mr. Vernon eyed us, examining to make sure we were all still in the library and remaining in our seats.

"Get your stuff, let's go," Vernon instructed Bender in a snarling tone, after he gave him a hard push in the back that almost made Bender tumble to the floor, but he quickly regained his balance before falling straight down on his face. As Bender silently began making his way back to his table to gather up his things, Vernon announced to the other five of us, "Mr. Wise Guy here took it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

That's bull! Vernon was never sorry, especially towards us, some of his students. Good thing we only have the rest of this year, and then only next year, until all six of us, well possibly five, graduate and head off to college. Bender will never care about school or education.

"B-O-O-H-O-O," Bender spelled out, his voice full of phony hurts, as he pulled his chair back out and simply sat down, acting like he wasn't going to go anywhere, but I could tell that John Bender himself knew that he was going to have to leave the library one way or thee other.

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender?" Vernon narrowed his eyes in a sharp and pointed, furious-filled manner at Bender, but all he did was stare right back at him with this uncaring look upon his face, and annoyance overfilling his eyes. "The false alarm you pulled Friday, false alarms are very funny, aren't they?" Dick demanded to know, his voice mixed with anger and sarcasm then. Oh, so _that's _why Bender's in our Saturday detention today! He pulled a false fire alarm...makes sense. That sounds like Bender for you. Vernon paused to see if Bender would speak up, but when he didn't, Dick went on. "What if your home," Vernon began, but stopped himself. Bender didn't give a hang about his home. "What if your family," Vernon shut himself up again. Bender hates his family more than his home. "What if your dope was on fire?" Vernon demanded to know, pointing a hand at Bender, which I secretly wanted to roll my eyes to, but like everybody else, I was caught up in witnessing everything to move a muscle.

Mr. Vernon was most likely expecting a new facial expression of sorrow or something like that from Bender, but all he got was Bender's same stare, no change at all, and he said, "Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear."

Brian's eyes went huge as Vernon took a look over at him after hearing Bender say his last name. Brian didn't say anything though, thinking that it was over and he we ratted out after all that sneaking around and running throughout the hallways of our school. Nevertheless, Vernon's eyes didn't last on the brain long. He instantly snapped his attention on the athlete when he heard a few chuckles escaping from his mouth. Just hearing Andrew snicker had me smirking a little, finding it funny a little then myself.

"Oh, you two think this is funny?" Vernon started bitterly exclaiming, pointing one of his pointer fingers at Andrew, then at me. Crap, he must've heard Andrew's snickers and caught a sight of my smirk. Andrew instantly stopped chuckling, and I wiped my smirk away from my face. "You two think this is cute? You both think he's bitchin', is that it?!" Dick bellowed at me and Andrew. My blood felt like it was starting to boil hard, and steam felt as if it was starting to overfill my insides. I clenched my teeth a little behind my closed lips, but I didn't say anything back to Vernon. Andrew didn't either. Everyone was quiet.

"Let me tell you two something," Vernon told me and Andrew, gesturing one of his hands in Bender's direction, "Look at him, he's a bum."

Everyone looked at Bender, who only stared back at Dick, not making eye-contact with anybody else but Vernon himself. I wanted to speak up, but it was like at that moment, I couldn't find any words. They were almost like jammed in my throat, caught and can't escape from my shock towards what Vernon was doing in front of all of us, saying shit like that towards Bender.

"You two want to see something funny?" Vernon demanded for either me or Andrew to answer in front of everybody, but all Andrew did was look down at his blank paper, while I continued to glare at Vernon, which he didn't care about. "You go visit John Bender in five years, you'll see how god damn funny he is!" Those were Vernon's last lecturing words towards Andrew and I in front of everyone else, before he started his way to Bender's desk, where he bent down a little, hands on his knees, so he could see Bender straight in the eyes.

"What's a matter, John?" Vernon mockingly questioned. Bender instantly looked away from him, focusing his eyes back in front of him to see Andrew now turned around in his chair, and Claire was looking over her shoulder, both just staring at him. He didn't need to look at me, Brian, and/or Allison also to know we were watching the 'show' too. "You gonna cry?" Dick then asked Bender when he didn't answer his first question. When nothing but silence met Vernon, he decided to finally grasp Bender's arm, telling him, "Let's go."

Instantly, Bender shot up on his feet, yanking his arm away from Vernon's grip and swinging it into the air, bellowing out, "Keep your fucking hands off me!" The two then had sort of a glaring match that lasted for a moment or two, until Bender just simply, but angrily, walked past Vernon, telling him, "I expect better manners from you, Dick." As Bender started making his way to leave then, he stopped when he reached Andrew's and Claire's table, pulling out his sunglasses from his pocket and placing them in front of the athlete. "For better hallway vision." Bender informed, giving Andrew a single slap on the arm before he continued walking, Vernon right behind him. Everyone's eyes remained on him, watching as he pushed things off the Librarian's desk furiously, just to tick Vernon off even more, if that was possible, and on Bender's way out, he attempted slamming the door in Vernon's face, but Dick caught it and re-opened it, angrily following after Bender, leaving the rest of us alone and completely shocked, especially Allison, her mouth now gaping open widely again and eyes full of plead.

"You think he'll be okay?" Andrew questioned, already starting to fool around with Bender's glasses, putting them on and taking them back off a bit, but you could still tell that he was absoluetly concerned about Bender, just like the rest of us were.

"He's John Bender..." Allison reminded "...he'll be okay."

Brian just closed his eyes and hung his head down, hoping that Allison was truly right, because even though Bender was tough and harsh, we all knew what life he lived at his home in the past, and still does today. I bet he'll be alright...I hope.

_**Bender's POV**_

Okay, really? Dick takes me to one of the school's supply closets? I would argue, or better yet, make a run for it, but all I did was take a seat down on a table, curling one of my legs up into my stomach with my arms wrapped around its shin, leaving my other leg to just dangle off the table, but I didn't care. Dick sooner came into the supply closet with me, slamming the door shut behind him with this look of annoyance on his face, shooting off at me.

"That's the last time, Bender," Dick growled at me like a junkyard dog, eyeing me with such rage as he pointed one of his pointer fingers at me in a surious manner, but I didn't give a shit. I didn't look at him at all. I only looked off to the distance to my right, but I could still hear Dick completely, however.

"That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me?!" Dick went on commanding, but I didn't reply with a single word, nor did I decide to look at him still. And hey, in my defense, Dick doesn't need me to make himself look bad in front of anyone. Also, we're _teenagers_, not _kids_, for cryin' out loud, Dick!

"I make 31,000 dollars a year, and I got a home, and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you!" He warned, but does he really think I care at all? I'm just surprised he didn't bring up any kind of his family, like his wife or children, considering he brags all the time on how his life is so 'perfect' and 'amazing'. I could tell Dick wanted me to say something, but I didn't, so he only went on talking, as if I actually gave a shit.

"But some day, some day man, when you're out of here and you forget about this place and they've forgot all about you, and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life, I'm going to be there." Dick lectured me, and right after hearing _those _words come out of his mouth, I couldn't help myself to not glance over at him. No way. "That's right." Dick snarled, "And I'm going to kick the living shit out of you man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

What the hell?! Is he actually..._threatening _me?! I've been threatened enough in the past, and I still do get threatened in the present, all by my old man!

"...You threatening me?" I questioned when I was finally able to find my voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dick asked, this smirk-like look almost forming on his face, but I looked away again, so I couldn't see him anymore. As much as I hate myself at the moment from admitting it, Dick's actually right for once about me...I can't do anything.

"You think anybody's going to believe you?" Dick smirked in spite of himself, "You think anybody is going to take your word over mine?" Dick pointed to me, and then to himself when he said that, going on with even more words after that. "I'm a man of respect around here, they love me around here, I'm a swell guy. You're a lying sack of shit, and everybody knows it." Dick pointed at me in a harsh manner again when insulting me like that, but all I did was look down, focusing on my knee. It was better than staring at the freakshow Dick.

Dick paused when not getting any reply from me, but just as I thought it was all over, Dick muttered, "Oh, you're a little tough guy.", and he yanked off his coat without any cares, letting it hit the floor, and I couldn't help to quickly look back at him. "Hey, hey. Get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I want to know right now how tough you are!" Dick bellowed at me, before he leaned in closer to me, his eyes closed and he was pointing at his chin. "Come on, I'll give you the first punch. Come on man, right here, just take the fire shot. Come on, Bender, I'm begging you. Take a shot right here. Come on! Just take one shot, that's all I need. Just one swing." I didn't listen to Dick. I was too shocked to do so, and I was heavily thinking about the threats that he just gave me like that. Dick opened his eyes back up, giving me a smirk as he pretended to throw a punch at me, which I couldn't help to flinch a little to, considering my father still beats me when he gets the chance at home 24/7.

"That's what I thought," Dick said, as-matter-of-fact like, "You're a gutless turd."

I didn't say anything back. All I did was watch Dick as he formed a glare at me before he exited the supply closet, re-closing the door behind him, which is when I heard a small _click _sound. I knew for a fact that I was locked in, but that wasn't going to stop me from getting back to the library. There's no way in hell I'm spending the remains of this long Saturday detention all by myself in this supply closet with the others on my mind with Brian having my marijuana, my concern on why Crystal collapsed in the hallway, Allison's looks for some reason tempting me, and as for Claire and Andrew...I got nothing. I just need to get my ass back to the library. How? I smirked all the sudden as I glanced up at the ceiling of the supply closet. Number one rule when you're a criminal, _always _have an escape plan. I dropped my jean jacket to the floor, before I started piling tons of things up in the corner of the small closet, making my way to the top.

_**Crystal's POV**_

After Bender had left with Vernon, I started talking to Allison, because I thought she was the one who needed the most comfort. I may be blonde, but I'm not dumb. At all. I know sparks are starting to glow and flash between Allison and Bender, whether they admitted it or not. As for the others doing what they were doing, Andrew and Claire were caught up in chatting with each other, and Brian was still trying to figure out how he should start his essay.

"You like Bender, don't you?" I giggled, playfully nudging Allison's arm as I now sat in the other empty chair that rested at her table besides her.

"...Shut up." Allison smirked at me, seeing no bother in trying to object or lie to me, which I couldn't help to smirk over myself. "I've seen him around a bit inside and outside of school. He's certainly a bad boy, mark my words at that." The basket-case added.

"Trust me, I know I can't argue with that." I assured, before I fixed my eyes back to the front of the library, resting them on Andrew and Claire, who were both still talking to each other.

"I can see you two dating." Allison quietly spoke up once more, making me jump a little in my seat from not expecting her to catch me just looking over at the two preps. Allison's smirk was still plastered straight on her face as she looked back and forth from me to Andrew.

"What?!" I quietly gasped, my eyes now widened and face starting to glow to the shade of a bright, bright red. Allison snickered at me, which just had me turning to a little darker shade of red.

"You and Sporto," Allison said "I know you like each other."

"No, we don't!" I objected, making sure I was keeping my voice soft so only the basket-case would hear my words. "Andrew's a high-class prep, being an amazing wrestler here, and what am I? An ugly loner who doesn't fit in with anybody." I sighed with the words I used to describe myself.

"You're not ugly," Allison shook her head at me, "you're very pretty. And so what if Sporto's a jock? He likes sports, so he became an athlete. I think you should talk to him, just get to know him."

"We don't like each other like that!" I told Allison, but I could tell by the smirk that was still tugging at her lips that she didn't believe that.

"Just go talk to him." She told me, but I shook my head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? It's simple. Just go over there and talk to him."

"No."

"Do it.

"Nope."

"Talk to him."

I shook my head again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Talk to him." I knew Allison would keep repeating that if I didn't do what she kept telling me to do, so I finally caved, rising from the seat I was sitting in, which made Allison smirk with satisfaction, and she kept her eyes on me as I hesitatly made my way over to Andrew and Claire.

"...Andrew?" I spoke up, containing my nervousness the best I could inside of me. I was doing a pretty good job, if I may say so myself, considering I hardly ever talk to anyone, which includes my own family.

Instantly, the athlete looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a grin as the princess looked back and forth from him to me, the two of them no longer talking about whatever their conversation was about.

"Yeah, Crystal?" Andrew said. Wow, he actually remembers my name still...I figured since I'm so much of a 'lower class' than him at this school that he'd forget about my name by now, but I guess he hasn't. I realized then that Andrew had the same colored eyes as mine. Bluish-greenish. I never really got a good look at them until now. My heart was rapidly racing in my chest that it felt like it was making all of my bones chatter together on the inside of my body.

"...Mind if I sit and talk?" I asked, hoping I wasn't sounding lame at all, but I instantly filled up with relief as Andrew continued to grin at me and he nodded his head, approving my question. Claire shrugged and decided to go talk to Brian, leaving me and Andrew alone to talk, where we shared our hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and whatnot. We were both complete opposites. I was a quiet and shy bookworm, while he was an outgoing and party type of jock. He wanted to be a pro wrestler in the future, I wanted to be an author. He wanted to live in the big city most likely in the future, and I wanted to live in the country. He had plenty of friends...I had none. I used to, but not anymore...

Just as Andrew and I were about to get into more chatting, exchanging some soft laughter at a few of each others jokes and whatnot, a loud "_Ohhh, shiiitttt_!" echoed throughout the library, along with a loud crash. Allison, who's legs were now resting up on her table, and she was biting on one of her nails a little, while Brian was finishing up some of the leftovers from his lunch when talking to Claire, and Andrew and I, before we were going to start about the Junior prom that was coming up real soon, each of us were now looking towards the direction where the loud crash was heard from. Not long after we all fixed our attention to where the loud crash came from, Bender came trotting down the stairs, which instantly caused my eyes to grow big, like Andrew's and Brian's did. Claire's mouth fell open at the sight, but lastly, all Allison did was grow a big smile, and her dark eyes sparkled with delight.

"Forgot my pencil," Bender joked when examining how shocked all of us, except Allison, looked, and he made his way back towards his table, shooting the basket-case a smirk as he picked up the pencil that he truly did forget, but it was obvious that, that wasn't the reason that he was back in the library.

"God damn it!" Came Vernon's voice, which instantly had everyone grow nervous a whole lot, and the smile instantly vanished from Allison's face, as she continued to chew at one of her nails. Quickly, everyone looked forward in their seats, Brian now hiding the remains of his lunch underneath his table, and Claire plopped herself down in the other free chair that was next to Brian's. As for Bender, he took no hesitation to dive underneath mine and Andrew's table, but before either the athlete or I could speak up, objecting Bender to go hide underneath his own table, Vernon came stomping into the library through the doors.

"What in God's name is going on in here?!" Vernon demanded for at least one of us to answer, but all he got in return was our stares and quietness as we shrugged our shoulders. "What was that ruckus?!" Vernon began looking around the room, examining to see if anything fell or something. I seriously couldn't believe that asshole failed to notice the piece of the ceiling that was no longer there, thanks to Bender.

"Ah, what ruckus?" Andrew asked, taking what was almost like a quick peek down underneath the table him and I were sitting at when Vernon wasn't looking.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" Mr. Vernon exclaimed.

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian innocently asked, but all he got in return was Vernon pointing at him and saying in a warning tone, "Watch your tongue, young man, watch it!"

Underneath Andrew's and my table, I felt Bender move, causing him to bang his head and release a little moan of pain, which Andrew thought fast towards and covered it up by thumping the surface of the table with his hands a couple of times. Bender actually hit back two more times, and it was almost like to me that Andrew was asking if Bender was okay, and he was answering with he was alright. Allison flung her feet back down to the floor.

"What is this?" Vernon questioned. Andrew made a zipper-like noise for a better way to keep Bender hidden, so Vernon wouldn't hear him moving around. "What is that? What-What is that? What is that noise?" Vernon went on and on trying to get someone to answer what the noise was, but no one did.

"Really, sir," Claire spoke up, "There wasn't any noise."

I started feeling Bender's hands gently stroking my legs and thighs, almost like he was tickling them with his fingertips, until he started pressing his lips against my skin. I took in a deep, but yet soft breath through my mouth, my eyes widening a little as I stiffened from shock at the feeling. I attempted getting Bender to back off by spreading my legs furthur apart, but that turned out to make things only worse. Without any hesitation, Bender moved his head up inbetween my thighs, his hair stroking against my skin as he gave me even more kisses, which I greatly hated. Having enough, I slammed my legs shut, causing a crunching sound to be heard, along with a loud groan of pain from Bender, which I quickly covered up by coughing. Andrew must've known Bender did something, because I heard another moan of pain escape from him underneath the table, thanks to Andrew who kicked Bender in the stomach, and the athlete instantly joined me in coughing loudly. Brian, Claire, and Allison didn't think twice before joining in as well. Throughout all the coughing, I began kicking Bender myself, not caring how much it hurt him, but he kept grasping my ankles, trying to get me to quit it.

"That noise?" Claire asked after the coughing finally quit, "Was that noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't." Vernon crossed his arms over his chest. "That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Vernon pointed his pointer finger at all of us in a warning manner, but that didn't stop Allison from beginning to laugh a bit. "You may book on that, missy," Vernon snarled at her, but all Allison did was fold her hands together on her lap and give Vernon a smirk-like grin, acting as if she didn't do anything. "And you!" Dick then exclaimed, pointing at me again. "I will not be made a fool of!" After giving us all one last final warning glance, he turned around from us all and walked out of the library like a girl, one of those toilet seat cover things hanging from the back of his pants.

Everyone instantly started bursting out into fits of laughter, except me and Andrew, the two of us instantly pushing our seats back and standing up, glaring at Bender as he crawled out from underneath the table, a smirk all the sudden plastered on his face as he looked at me.

"Nice underwear," He snickered at me, which instantly made Andrew attempt stomping up towards him, but I stood inbetween them both. "Oh, come on. It was an accident." Bender lied when he recieved my narrowed eyes and clenched teeth. That's when I gave him a couple of hard, echoing slaps across the face, along with some punches in the arms, but he didn't seem to care.

"Sue me." Bender told me, continuing to smirk as he walked past me and Andrew, then headed over to Brian, who was still sitting with Claire.

"So Ahab, can I borrow my doobage?" Bender asked. Brian needed a moment to think Bender's question through, until he realized that he meant he wanted his marijuana. Brian was eager to get rid of his, instantly taking it out from his pants and handing it over to Bender, who took it and started his way towards the back of the library.

"Yo wastoid!" Andrew called out, "You're not going to blaze up in here!"

Would you seriously believe that left me all alone, sitting with Allison just sitting at her table. I'm not the type to get high, and neither was Allison, so I could tell she and I were going to talk some more while the others got high. What could possibly happen next in this Saturday detention?

**A/N: At least two reviews per chapter, please! Stay tuned! Thanks! :D :D :D :D**


	8. You Want To See What's In My Bag?

**A/N: My goal is still two reviews per chapter, so please attempt letting that goal of mine rise. Anyway, it's time for you all to enjoy the next chapter of "The Loner", so sit back, relax, please review, and happy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

I could smell the awful scents of smoke, ashes, and flames all in one, coming from the back of the library. It really made me feel sick, well in this case, sicker, to my stomach, considering I was still going through the sour twists that was knotting up in the pit of my stomach. My nose crinkled as I shook my head in a disapproving manner for Allison to see as I looked over my shoulder at her, and she nodded her head at me, which gave it away that she agreed with me.

Claire had been the first one to follow Bender to the back of the library, having a hard time trying to think whether she should join in on getting high or not, which lead up to Brian going after her a couple of seconds later, tapping his foot against the floor as he mouthed to Andrew if he was going to do it, which Andrew shook his head to, but that didn't stop the jock from going after the criminal, the princess, and the brain. I was shocked when Andrew actually went, especially since he's an athlete, and while they have to watch what they eat and drink, they also have to follow the drug code of the school, meaning they couldn't drink, take drugs, or smoke. My jaw dropped, and my mouth hung open, as my eyes grew wide, when Allison and I witnessed Andrew leave to the back of the library with the others, just leaving me and her completely alone.

Even being in the front of the library with Allison, the two of us could still hear Brian, Bender, and Claire in the back, laughing together. No questions needed to be asked. They were high. Wow, that was quick. As for Andrew, I didn't know if he stuck with the three of them back there, but we wasn't in the front with Allison and myself anymore, so he was most likely not high yet, or he wasn't with Claire, Brian, and Bender anymore.

"Not the type to do drugs?" Allison spoke up, just as the two of us began hearing a match getting struck to light up, followed by Claire starting to cough very hard from the way back of the library.

I turned back around in the chair that I was still remaining in at Claire's and Andrew's table, seeing some slight tears of what I was guessing was disappointment forming in the edges of Allison's eyes. I didn't blame her from shedding any tears. I wasn't fond of what the others were doing either. Brian was such a smart student, getting straight A's and was an honor roll student, while Claire was already the princess of our high school with everybody loving her. Bender was known for being a big, bad troublemaker, so he got attention, and as for Andrew, he was one of thee best wrestlers I've ever seen before on our school's wrestling team, so he was one hell of an awesome jock. Why should they throw themselves away with getting high on cigarettes? They were better than that.

"No," I shook my head at Allison's question on me being a fan of doing drugs. "I'll never touch any type of drugs, any brand of cigarettes, or any particular kind of alcohol." I was proud with my words, and I meant it. If somebody asked me if I've ever wanted to get high, get drunk, or just a little off topic here, have relations with some boy, I'm most likely going to beat the living shit out of them. Just because I'm a loner doesn't mean I don't speak up for myself for certain things.

"I only drink vodka when I'm bored out of my mind," Allison softly shared, "other than that, I don't drink anything else, or get high on drugs or cigarettes."

"It's a good thing you're not tossing your life down the drain," I nodded my head with approval at the basket-case. "That's all that cigarettes and other drugs will do to you."

Allison took her turn then with nodding her head with approval at me, but just as she was about to say something else to me, the Foreign Language's door, which was on the upstairs part of the library, opened up, and that instantly drew over mine and Allison's attention. We didn't need to go check on the others to just know that they were looking at the Foreign Language's now open door, and here came simply walking out of the smoke filled room like it was no dig deal...Andrew. Oh my god...I didn't think he'd actually do it, but I was proven wrong when I witnessed him myself, huffing in some deep breaths of some marijuana. It then instantly struck me and Allison both, as well as Bender, Claire, and Brian in the back of the library, that Andrew was now high, tossing his piece of marijuana away to the floor as a big smile exploded across his face, and he unzipped his dark blue hoodie, doing a couple of fist pumps in the air before he preformed a cart-wheel, tossing his dark blue hoodie over the railing then, and as it flew through the air, I actually caught it from where I was at Andrew's and Claire's table, a surprised look still on my face as I eyed the hoodie that I was now holding in my hands, then gazed back at the high jock, who was starting to dance around, cheering in an overjoyed tone as he stripped his next shirt, which was a plain white shirt, from his body, throwing it to go God knows where over the railing, before he started dancing more in a dark blue muscle shirt, his jeans, and white tennis shoes. Allison and I then heard someone starting to whistle, followed once more by Brian's, Claire's, and surprisingly Bender's high laughter, until Andrew danced his way back into the smoke filled Foreign Language room, closing the door behind him and letting out a scream, causing the glass of the closed door to shatter.

I stared at the hoodie in my hands again, as if it was the remains of Andrew or something, and I began feeling this part in my heart that was tugging, causing only a little, tiny bit of tears to form in my eyes from my own disappointment. I gazed over at Allison, realizing she still had her disappointed tears in her eyes, the two of us now looking at each other. I used one of the sleeves of Andrew's hoodie to wipe away the tears that remained in my eyes until they were completely gone. After that, I stood up from the chair I was sitting in at Claire's and Andrew's table, stripping off my jean jacket and tossing it all the way back, causing it to successfully land on the back table where I sat at in the first place. Then, I slipped on Andrew's hoodie, not wanting to zip it up, but just give it a try. It was mighty comfy.

"He likes you, ya know?" Allison asked, which instantly had me looking back at her, my eyes widened a bit and face starting to glow to the shade of a bright, bright red, which Allison must've realized since a smirk actually twitched up on her mouth, as if the coughing, high laughing, and scents of smoke, flames, and ashes weren't even around us.

"No, he doesn't." I quietly spoke, my words being too soft like my usual tone actually was for Allison to hear me, but she knew what I said since I shook my head too.

"He does so, and you know you like him just as much in return." Allison snickered.

"I _do not _like Andrew like that. I mean, yeah, I think he's an alright and very generous guy, but like I told you just a couple of minutes ago, I'm a 'low-class' loner who doesn't have any friends, and he's a very popular, high-class athlete here in our high school. We're complete opposites." I lectured the basket-case, still keeping my voice very soft, but I raised my tone just a little bit so Allison would be able to hear each and every one of my words.

"That doesn't mean you can't have feelings for him, and he can't have feelings for you either. So what if you're different? And, Crystal, come on...you don't have one single friend?" Allison asked, leaning over in her seat a bit only so she could rest her arms on her table, but her eyes remained on me. I tried my best not to pout, but I couldn't help it. I crossed my arms over my stomach and shook my head at the basket-case.

"What about the janitor, um, what's his name...oh, right! Carl! I thought you said he was your friend." Allison reminded me.

"He is," I nodded my head, "but I'm referring to friends who are at least in my age range."

"...And you think Andrew doesn't like you at all?" Allison questioned, nearly choking on her own words only because she was speaking so quietly. I could still hear her words though.

"This isn't a 'Romeo and Juliet' in detention story, Allison." I pointed out, my words sighing as I shook my head a couple of slow times, my bluish-greenish eyes remaining on the darker-haired girl, while she only continued staring back at me for a few seconds, until she picked up her pencil and started doodling and scribbling a new picture on the opposite side of her paper that she was supposed to use for her essay, but of course, she wasn't going to write an essay. I still question how Allison could possibly end up in detention, being a whole lot quiet and all. Then again, I could tell others would properly think the same thing towards me, since I'm an extremely silent loner, and I'm in a Saturday detention.

Just as I thought that Allison was done talking to me, I witnessed her dark eyes peek up at me, right before she said, "...That depends only if you let it be.", then looked back down at her picture. I turned back around in the seat that I was sitting in at Andrew's and Claire's table, keeping Andrew's dark blue hoodie on as I looked down at my lap, playing with the strings of Andrew's hoodie by just twirling them around my pointer fingers absent-mindingly. This must've went on for about ten minutes straight, me just playing with the strings of Andrew's dark blue hoodie and Allison drawing, the two of us being quiet as we stayed out of the others high ways until the cigarettes would vanish from their systems, which should be happening very soon hopefully, considering we can't have Vernon finding Bender back in here, especially with marijuana, and the others all high, minus me and Allison.

"Hey, Allison?" I finally decided to be the first one to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Allison continued to doodle and scribble at her piece of paper with her pencil, but I could tell that she was listening to me.

"...Have you ever hated something about yourself?" I questioned her, my eyes narrowing with plead as I continued to play around with the strings of Andrew's hoodie, not turning around in the chair that I was sitting in, nor looking over my shoulder to see Allison at the time.

"Yeah, I hate how I drink tons of vodka, just because I get bored out of my mind too easily." Allison simply responded, still not looking at me from being lost in working on her picture. "Why you asking?" The basket-case then asked me, but I only shrugged my shoulders.

"..Just wondering." I replied, the plead remaining in my narrowed eyes for about five or so more seconds, until I finally drained it away, starting to get lost in just playing around with the strings of Andrew's hoodie.

"...Hey, Crystal?" Allison asked. I heard her lay her pencil back down on her table, so I decided to stop playing around with the strings of Andrew's hoodie as I turned around in the seat that I was sitting in at Andrew's and Claire's table, connecting my eyes on the basket-case, who was already gazing at me.

"Yes?" I rested my elbow up on the back of the chair I was sitting in, placing my cheek on my clenched shut fist then, but my eyes remained on Allison.

"...Claire and I are still thinking about what happened earlier today in the bathroom...Claire has a point...you _did _sound sick, coughing and hacking, or doing something that sounded a lot like those things, but yet, you said everything was fine and that you were just using the restroom." Allison explained all that she remembered from earlier that day on our first and only bathroom break that Vernon allowed us to have after we all fell asleep.

Oh, no. Not Allison too. Ugh, Claire just being on my case is bad enough about what happened earlier in the bathroom, but now Allison is starting to question me about it also. It's not like I was doing anything illegal. It's a bathroom during a Saturday detention...I don't think it's possible to have much happen in a restroom at all. I wasn't doing anything that I considered bad or terrible...I just had some different kind of buisness to take care of that didn't deal with actually using the toilet, but I must keep having Claire and Allison believing that.

I attempted opening my mouth to speak up and say something, but before I could get a single word out, Allison added on the words, "You say you're not sick at all, but yet, you didn't sound too hot when you were in the bathroom, then you refused to eat any lunch, leading up to you collapsing in the hallway...it sure _does _sound like you're sick with something, Crystal."

"Look, Allison, I appreciate your concern, but if I was sick, I'd know it. I'm positive that I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me." I promised, my first sentence sounding a bit too stern, which Allison's eyes slimly grew wide to, but I calmed myself down when speaking my second sentence, which Allison sighed and nodded her head a few seconds later to.

"...I was only making sure, just so we'd all be on the safe side, especially you." Allison told me, which I softly sighed to myself to, then nodded my head for her to see. Deciding not to say anything back, I started turning myself back around in the chair that I was sitting in, but before I could, Allison said my name again, so I looked back over my shoulder to see her once more so I could hear whatever new thing she was about to say.

"You may say you don't have any friends in your age range, but you're wrong..." Allison informed. I grasped her words, allowing my eyes to flood with concern as a confused look spread across my face, which Allison actually smirked to. When Allison smirks, things could be good or bad, so I didn't know exactly what was coming for me at that moment, but at the same time, I had this feeling in my heart that was telling me her smirk towards me right then meant a good thing. Nevertheless, we'll see any minute now.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, starting to twirl one of the strings from Andrew's hoodie around one of my pointer fingers again, but my eyes stayed on the basket-case, her smirk growing wider, but somehow, it was like a pretty grin for her.

"You have me." Allison said. I couldn't help myself from allowing a grin to tug up on my lips, and my eyes grew big a little, but this time was out of happiness, and joy started sparkling around in both of my bluish-greenish eyes.

"Really? You're willing to be my friend?" I asked, my voice soft, but Allison was still able to hear it. My tone was completely surprised, but in a good way.

"Sure." Allison simply answered, continuing to smirk at me, and I grinned right back at her. After about another five minutes, Allison still creating her second picture during that Saturday detention, and me starting to wonder about the others, I decided to stand up from the chair that I was sitting in, which instantly had Allison looking at me. I pushed the chair back in, making my way all the way back to my table, where I snatched up my book-bag and jean jacket, glancing back at Allison just as I decided to open my book-bag up, and simply put my jean jacket in it, before I closed it again.

"I'm going to head on back to see the others. They're most likely not all high anymore." I informed Allison. Being high just depends how much of the drug that you take in, and since Andrew, Bender, Claire, and Brian most likely didn't take a lot of the marijuana into their systems, they're properly done being all high. "You coming alone, Allison?" I questioned when I saw the basket-case start drawing at her piece of paper again.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute." Allison replied, too caught up in the zone of doodling and scribbling at her picture to look up at me, which I really didn't mind. I just gave her a nod, then started my way to the back of the library, my book-bag swung over my shoulder and I was still wearing Andrew's hoodie. It was still mighty comfortable, so I could see why Andrew wore it often when I saw him around school a bit. The first people I came across were Andrew and Brian, who were both sitting in some chairs just talking. I don't know where Bender and Claire went, but it wasn't likely that far, considering Allison and I would've seen them leave the library if they came back to the front, so they still must've been in the library somewhere.

_**Andrew's POV**_

The marijuana was now fading away after getting me, Brian, Claire, and Bender all high. Crystal asked if she could join Brian and I, which Brian just shrugged his shoulders to and simply said it was alright with him, while I formed a grin when realizing Crystal was wearing my dark blue hoodie and told her sure. She took the seat that was next to mine and across from Brian's, resting her book-bag that was swung over her shoulder next to her, until she realized that I was eyeing my hoodie. She instantly apologized, getting ready to take it off and give it to me, but I told her that it was absoluetly fine and that she could continue wearing it. I honestly didn't mind. Other than me, it looked good on her the most. Dark blue really lit up her bluish-greenish eyes, which I secretly liked, but I kept that thought to myself.

Crystal then asked if either Brian or myself knew where Bender and Claire went, but all Brian did was scratch the back of his neck as he shook his head and said no, while I then told Crystal that I didn't know either, but I was sure they were alright, and they couldn't have went far away from the rest of us at all. After that, Crystal instantly got sunk into Brian's and my conversation, which she joined in talking about as well, until the three of us started laughing at what Brian just said. He told us a secret about his parents that he's never told anyone ever before. Turns out, his parents were actually planning for him to be a girl that they would've named Brianna, so Brian's whole bedroom all throughout his childhood, until he turned ten, actually, was completely girly and frilly, his walls painted pink and detailed with hearts and flowers, his bed in the shape of a rainbow colored rose. God, he had me and Crystal laughing so much along with him as he hid his face in the seat that he was sitting in, but he looked back at us after our laughter, including his too, died down.

"No, no way man," I couldn't help myself to keep chuckling, my face beating red like Crystal's and even Brian's himself was.

"It's true," Brian snickered, finding the secret he just shared with Crystal and myself kind of humerous since he actually shared it for once with others. "Promise me you won't tell anyone though." Brian said, looking back and forth from me to Crystal.

Crystal tried to stop her sweet giggling, but she just couldn't, holding her bare hands up to her shoulders as she leaned back in the seat that she was sitting in. "No worries here, Bri. I got no one to tell." Crystal assured, her giggles still influencing her speaking some, which caused me to form a smirk as I started chuckling only a little bit more.

"Yeah, your secret is safe with me, too, Brian," I promised, right before I asked after mine and Crystal's chuckling finally ended a couple of seconds later, "You got a middle name?"

Brian rested his head back on the seat he was sitting in, coughing once after laughing so much like that when sharing that secret about his parents with me and Crystal, but he then looked back at me as he said, "Yeah, guess."

Guess? Man, this might take years...there's billions of names that could possibly be used for someone's middle name. I looked at Crystal, who gazed back at me, and I knew that both of us were thinking the same thing.

"Um..." I started thinking heavily about what Brian's middle name could be, resting my head back on my seat as Crystal did the same, but before I could get a single guess out, same goes for Crystal, a female voice spoke out saying, "Your middle name is Ralph! As in puke!"

Instantly, Brian, Crystal, and I looked towards the direction where the voice was coming from to find out that the voice belonged to the basket-I mean Allison. Sorry. Force of habit since we just got to know each other truly today. Allison was standing by the weird looking statue, staring at me, Crystal, and Brian with her mysterious purse being clenched in her hands, close to her chest. She started her way towards the three of us when none of us spoke up.

"Your birthday is March 12th, you're 5'9 and a half, you weight a hundred and thirty pounds, and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1-" Allison went on and on sharing everything she knew about Brian, taking a seat next to him before finishing with the final number, "3.", this smirk in spite of herself plastered on her face. Brian, Crystal, and I stared, Crystal being the only one grinning at Allison, which I could tell was properly her way of telling her "Impressive." without speaking out loud, but I couldn't help myself to have my mouth slimly hanging open, and Brian's eyes were slightly big now.

"Wow," I said, my tone showing how impressed I was. "Are you psychic?"

"No," Allison simply responsed as she looked at me and Brian, still holding her strange looking purse close to her chest.

"Well then, would you mind telling me how you know all of this about me?" Brian demanded to know, but you could tell by the sound of his voice was he was just as interested to find out how Allison possibly knew that stuff about him when we all actually met just today.

Allison smirked, right before she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a wallet for me, Brian, and Crystal to see.

"I stole your wallet." Allison admitted, still smirking as she eyed Brian, who first of all, checked his pocket, where I'm guessing he placed his wallet, right before he looked back at Allison. His wallet must have fallen out, and Allison now had it.

"Give it to me," Brian growled.

"No," Allison softly spoke, continuing to smirk.

"Give it!" Brian ordered. A small pout tugged its way onto Allison's mouth as she finally tossed Brian over his wallet, him catching it with one hand.

I leaned over a bit, watching everything that was going on between Brian and Allison, and when I looked over at Crystal, both of her hands were behind her head, one of her legs properly crossed over the other, her pretty smile towards Allison still glued on her face, even when she looked back at me for a moment. I grinned only a little bit, considering I was then looking back at Brian and Allison.

"This is great! You're a thief too, huh?" Brian snarled.

"I'm not a thief!" Allison sounded offended when exclaiming those four words back at Brian, which I honestly couldn't blame her about, but I didn't dare to say anything. Crystal kept her mouth shut too.

"Multi-talented." Brian didn't sound convinced about Allison's objection to her being a thief, as he only opened up his wallet to properly check and see if everything of his was still in there.

"What's there to steal?" Allison asked, watching Brian look through his wallet like Crystal and I were doing. "Two bucks and a beaver shot."

"A what?" I asked, now starting to grin once more from my interest rising.

"He's got a nuddie picture in there, I saw it, it's peverted." Allison snarled, but I smiled, my eyes focusing back on Brian as I said, "Alright, let's see it!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, not saying a single word as she pulled a book out from her book-bag, opened it up to where she last left off, then started reading, just as Brian brought out the beaver shot, and Allison stared at the floor, still holding her strange looking purse close to her chest as she kept her mouth shut.

_**Claire's POV**_

Bender took me to a different part of the library. While Brian and Andrew headed back up to the front of the library, Bender and I remained in the back, but we were now sitting someplace else, the two of us sitting in opposite chairs that were close to each other. We had both rested for about two minutes when the marijuana was vanishing from our systems, but after Bender complained that he was bored out of his mind, and we had used the only marijuana that he had with him, I allowed him to look through my purse, but only if I was allowed to look through something of his in return. That's when he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing it over to me, and I instantly opened it up, staring at what was inside as I handed over my purse to him.

There were many pictures of all kinds of different girls of all different shapes and sizes, some taller while others were shorter, wearing different types of clothes and each having complete opposite styles. I glanced up at Bender, realizing that he went through my makeup, which I really didn't mind...let's just say I'm going to need a new eyebrow brush since he was using it to brush his teeth. I took another small look at all of the different pictures of the different girls in Bender's wallet.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" I asked.

"Some of them." Bender replied, setting down my eyebrow brush and the small case it came in on the stool that neither of us were using. That's when he started scanning all of my make-up supplies that covered the stool from lip-gloss to mascara, eyeliner to blush, nail polish to eyeshadow, and all of that other type of supplies that you can use to add some more beauty to yourself. He was trying to find something else in my makeup pile that could amuse him, since he was still pretty bored.

"What about the others?" I questioned, flipping through the many pictures of the different girls to see them all once more.

"Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider." Bender picked up one of my perfume bottles and took off its golden cap, giving it a little squirt so he could test the scent. He must've not liked it, because his nose crinkled as he placed the cap back on the bottle.

"Consider what?" I wondered.

"Whether or not I want to hang out with them." Bender was starting to sound annoyed with the conversation, but I couldn't help my feelings of being interested with this.

"You don't believe in just one boy one girl?" I shook my head a couple of slow times, my dark brown eyes remaining on Bender, who hesitated as he looked at me, but he replied a few seconds later with the question, "Do you?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head, not needing a single moment of hesitation to think about that question. "It's the way it should be."

"Well, not for me." Bender said, examining and searching all of my makeup that rested on the stool once more.

"Why not?" I asked, turning and twisting the photos of all the different girls with my fingertips, my eyes staying on Bender, who I could tell didn't want to answer me, so he challenged me by bellowing out, "How come you have so much shit in your purse?!"

"How come you have so many girlfriends?" My eyes were now slightly narrowed in a thinking/wondering manner when Bender didn't respond to my previous question.

He looked at me, pausing for about two-to-three silent seconds before he said to me, "I asked you first."

I knew he wouldn't tell me the answer to my question unless I answered his, and he's right. He _did _ask first, but I'm the one who asked him why he wasn't one to believe in just one guy one girl...whatever, I just want to know Bender's response.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I never throw anything away."

Bender made a face at me then, shaking his head. "Neither do I." He then told me, and I didn't need to think twice to know what he meant by that.

"Oh," I said as I rolled my eyes in a sort of surprised manner, right before I handed Bender back his wallet.

"Come on, get your purse packed back up," Bender instructed me as he rose from the chair that he was sitting in, then took his wallet back from me, stuffing it back into his back pocket.

"Where are we going?" I confusedly asked, already starting to put my mirror, mascara, and blush back in my purse. I gave Bender a look that was saying, 'You made this mess, so you can help me clean it up.', which had Bender roll his eyes at me until he started packing away my different perfumes, lip-gloss, eyeliner, and eyeshadow in my purse as well.

"We're going to go catch up with Brian and Andrew. They're back in front of the library. Who knows, maybe Crystal and Allison are chillin' with them." Bender explained to me. I didn't bother objecting. I didn't want to anyway. After having some alone time and getting to know Bender a tiny bit more, I thought it'd be good to hang out with the others, even though I didn't like Allison and Crystal that much still, but it was better than nothing. So, I slipped my purse onto my shoulder after it was fully packed back up and nodded my head, following Bender.

_**Crystal's POV**_

Andrew and Brian were now showing each other their wallets, exchanging comments and whatnot, while Allison tightly clenched her mysterious looking purse close to her chest, just like I was then tightly holding my own book-bag to my side, no longer reading. I didn't want anybody to see what was in my bag. Just then, almost like they fell out of the sky and through the ceiling of our high school, Bender and Claire appeared, joining Andrew, Brian, Allison, and myself with showing us their things. Bender took a seat on the floor inbetween mine and Andrew's seats, right before he tossed over his wallet to me, while Claire sat next to me, keeping her distance while doing so, and she allowed Brian to search through her make-up like a starving animal goes through a dumpster, but I didn't dare to comment. I was too busy caught up in flipping through the many different pictures of all of these girls in Bender's wallet, while I kept my own book-bag pinned to my side with my free hand.

"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen," Andrew told Brian as he continued looking through Claire's make-up, and Allison just eyed it all with a slightly disturbed look upon her face. "You realize you made yourself sixty-eight?" The jock then asked the brain when they both looked at each other, leaving Claire and Bender to chuckle a bit as I smirked a little, but Allison didn't do anything.

"Oh, I know, I know," Brian nodded "I goofed it."

Alright, no offence towards Brian at all, but...we're all Juniors in Shermer High School, for Pete's sake! He doesn't look anything like a sixty-eight-year-old! Whoever falls for that has scoops of horse crap for brains!

"Ahab, what do you need a fake ID for?" Bender questioned.

"So I can vote," The brain answered the criminal with a single shrug of his shoulders.

"Ah, I see," Bender nodded his head, the tone of his voice full of phony interest, but Brian didn't seem to care at all. He only continued looking back and forth from Andrew's wallet that he was still holding in one of his hands, to Claire's make-up. Then, Bender turned his attention up to me, considering he was still sitting on the floor. I continued to look through his wallet, not really surprised to find tons of girls phone numbers and whatnot.

"So, blondie," Bender addressed me, which I rolled my eyes to, since I knew that he knew my name, but he just didn't care to use it. "What's in your bag?" I seriously felt like I was about to throw something at Bender after he asked that question in front of the others, but I grew too nervous to do so after Claire's, Andrew's, Allison's, and Brian's eyes all met on me like Bender's was already.

"N-Nothing!" I exclaimed, not being able to help my voice from stuttering, and I tossed Bender back over his wallet, which he simply caught, and I quickly grasped my book-bag, placing it on my lap and holding it close to my chest, like Allison was still doing with her mysterious looking bag.

"Oh, really?" Bender's face formed a look of disbelief, and he flipped his dark hair as he added, "I doubt you brought an empty book-bag with you to our Saturday detention."

They just couldn't see what's in my bag! They'll think I'm totally weird, or in Claire's case, weirder when I'm truly not crazy or anythin' like that at all!

"There's nothing interesting in my book-bag!" I exclaimed, but you could still hear the nervousness that I was trying to heavily contain inside of me, but I just couldn't succeed completely.

"Oh, come on, Crystal," Claire rolled his eyes at me. Okay, can someone give me a reason why I _actually _trust the princess?! "Interesting or not, just show us what's in your bag." Claire instructed me, but I shook my head in a refusing manner.

However, that didn't stop Bender from reaching up and snatching my book-bag from my grasp, causing my eyes to shoot huge as I released a soft, nervous gasp. I attempted taking my bag back, but Bender held it too far across from him for me to even dare reach across to try getting my book-bag back.

"Bender, give my book-bag back to me!" I ordered, but even I knew that, that wouldn't work. Bender never listens to his parents, to the teachers who teach here at our school, and even Mr. Vernon...why would he listen to any of his peers, especially some he's only known for a couple hours during a Saturday detention?!

"I will," A smirk curled up on Bender's mouth as he said those two words, adding on then, "Right after we all see what's inside of it. Hm...it's really light."

"Bender, I'm not playing anymore of your games today!" I bellowed. I might've seemed tough on the outside, but on the inside, I was nervous as can be about what the others would say when they witness what's in my book-bag. "Bender, come on!" I went on when all I recieved from the criminal was his smirk. "It's nobody's buisness what's in my bag! It's my private buisness!"

"Crystal," Bender addressed, his smirk instantly off of his face as he rolled his eyes at me. Oh, sure!_ Now_ he decides to use my actual name, I thought to myself, taking my turn with rolling my eyes. "Have you forgotten we're all in Saturday detention together? Everything we do and say in here is each others buisness!" Bender pointed out in an exclaiming tone. However, before I could say anything back, even though I truly knew on the inside that I couldn't object to what Bender just said since he was correct, Bender flipped my book-bag upside down, and everything that was in it spilled out to the floor. My jean jacket, three reading books, the screws that Bender had taken out that day from the doors hours ago then gave to me, and all that was left was at least ten packs of different types of gum, some mints, and different wrappers that were crumbled up from my pieces of gum and mints that I have chewed in the past.

My heart began rapidly beating harder and harder with each pump it made in my chest as I nervously examined everyone's faces, seeing how Brian's, Andrew's, and Claire's mouths were now hanging open, as if they saw someone walk through a wall or something, and Allison's eyes were now widened, just like Bender's were, while they each stared at my stuff that was now spilled all over the floor, thanks to Bender.

"Hey, you still have the screws from earlier today." Bender pointed out, picking up the few screws that used to be hidden in one of my books and holding them up for the others to see, but the others were mostly hooked on the billions of mints and packs of gum that I had in my book-bag, so all Bender did was drop the screws back into the pile of my things, knowing that he was truly just as surprised as the others were about the packs of gum and mints that were stored in my bag in the first place.

"Do you have a gum and mint chewing habit or something?" Brian asked, looking at me, Andrew's wallet still being held in his hand.

I embarrassedly ran one of my hands through my hair, keeping my bangs still to dangle where they were in front of my right eye, right before I got down on my knees on the floor, then started placing my stuff back in my book-bag.

"No, I don't," I then answered Brian's question, and it was the truth. Chewing gum and mints here and there helped me handle something by taking my mind off of it, but that wasn't meant to be shared with. Like I keep saying about it, it's my buisness, nobody else's to know.

"Then why do you have all of these different packs of gum and all of these mints in your bag?" Bender questioned me, watching one of my hands scoop up tons of mints, while my other hand picked up three packs of gum at a time, dropping them back into my book-bag.

"I sneak a few mints and pieces of gum to have in my classes, okay?" I rolled my eyes, more annoyed and angry then, as if my embarrassment never exsisted.

"Um, Crystal...the last time I checked, we don't have over a thousand classes." Bender informed. I shot him a death-mock stare, which he only smirked to, like his shock never happened, and he raised his black glove-wearing hands up to his shoulders. I didn't bother saying anything back. All I continued to do was finish up putting all of my mints and packs of gum back in my book-bag, followed by the screws from the doors that entered the library that I dropped in. Then, I placed all three of my reading books in, and lastly, I covered it all up with my jean jacket, before I closed my book-bag once again, resting it back inbetween me and Claire, not really bothering to sling a protective arm around it since everyone now knew what rested inside. To be honest, they were handling what was inside of my bag a whole lot better than what I thought they would, but still...no one knows the truth to why I carry around so many mints and packs of gum. It ties into my buisness for me only.

Allison must've got tired of the quietness after Brian gave Andrew his wallet back and started looking through Claire's make-up some more, while Andrew and Bender exchanged wallets, and Claire took her turn looking through Brian's wallet. As for me, I only watched Allison, who was glancing around at everyone else, still holding her mysterious looking bag close to her chest.

"You want to see what's in my bag?" Allison asked. Instantly, everyone looked at her. I was the only one to grin, while Bender quickly shook his head back and forth, and Claire made a disgusted expression at her.

"No." Brian and Andrew both said together as they raised their hands up to their shoulders, acting like their lives depended on the answer Allison was looking for. This somewhat hurt expression formed on Allison's face, but it changed into this payback look as she just raised her strange looking purse up in the air and turned it over, causing all of this junk-I mean stuff of hers, to come spilling out inbetween her and Brian. I couldn't even help myself to have my eyes shoot huge as my mouth dropped open, just like Claire's facial expression changed into, and as for Bender, his eyes only shot big once again, and Brian and Andrew only stared, taking time to digest what they were seeing.

"Holy shit..." Andrew said in a startled tone as he leaned in a little closer from where he was sitting in his chair, finally allowing a shocked expression to form on his face.

"What is all of that?" Bender asked, not even blinking from his eyes still containing so much shock at what he just actually saw come out of Allison's purse with the rest of us.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Brian asked, after he picked up a tampon from it landing on his lap, examined it for a second, then tossed it into the pile of Allison's junk-I mean things! Damn!

"Yeah," Allison quietly replied, "I always carry this much _shit _in my bag." She looked away, pausing for a moment before looking back at Brian to see him starting to look through her pile of things, and she said, "You never know when you may have to jam."

"Are you going to be like a shopping bag lady?" Brian asked, turning over in Allison's direction. "You know, like sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes, that kind of thing."

"I'll do what I have to do." Allison told him, this hurt look starting to form on her face.

Everyone was too caught up in focusing on Allison's pile of things to pay attention to the conversation she and Brian were having with each other, except me and Andrew.

"Why do you _have _to do anything?" Brian questioned.

"My home life..." Allison hesitated for a moment, before adding on, "Is unsatisfying."

"So, you're saying you'll subject yourself to these Chicago streets because your home life is _unsatisfying_?" Brian asked, the tone of his voice clearly giving the message, 'You're kidding me, right?!'

I could tell then that Allison was starting to fight back tears. "I don't have to run away and live on the street. I can run away and I can go to the ocean. I can go to the country. I can go to the mountains. I can go to Isreal, Africa, Afghanistan." Allison went on and on listing the places and areas that she could possibly run away to, but she stopped herself when realizing the facial expression that Brian was giving her. I seriously wish I could've told Brian to back off, but my words were jammed in my throat, and my mind was thinking heavily now about how Allison's home life could be like if she carried that stuff around in her purse all the time.

"Well, everyone's home life is unsatisfying, Allison," Andrew pointed out, "If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever."

"Nevermind, forget it, everything's cool," Allison shot Andrew and Brian both a hurt, but angry facial expression, as she snatched her mysterious bag back up and started placing her stuff back in it.

"What's the deal?" Andrew questioned, leaning over in his chair with concern.

"Nothing," Allison continued snatching her stuff back up and jamming it all back into her bag. "There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone." The basket-case then snarled at Andrew.

"Wait," Andrew said "if you're carrying all of that crap around in your purse, either you really want to run away, or you want people to _think _you want to run away."

Oh my god, I've never thought of that...Andrew had a point, even though Allison and I were new friends, it sounded like a possibility.

"Eat shit!" Allison hissed at Andrew, before she stood right up, not caring about her things or bag at the moment, and started stomping away from the group.

"The girl is an island herself." Brian whispered to Andrew, who just tossed Bender's wallet back to him before he stood right up from his seat, starting his way after the direction that Allison had took. I shot Brian a death-mock stare, which he looked back at me confused, and he mouthed "What'd I do?", but all I did was shake my head and roll my eyes at him, until I stood up from my own chair, following the direction then that Andrew took to go find Allison.

_**Andrew's POV**_

Crystal was now following me, but I didn't mind that at all. I knew she hated that stuff Brian was saying to Allison, while Claire and Bender were too caught up in focusing at all of the stuff Allison poured out of her purse, and I truly hated Brian treating Allison like that too, but I honestly knew that Brian was better than that. He just didn't know Allison well enough yet. We've all only known each other for some hours, and we still had some time leftover to spend together in that Saturday detention. Who knows...maybe we all possibly could become...friends?

"Where'd she go?" I asked Crystal, looking back and forth, left to right, wondering where Allison vanished to.

"I don't kn-oh! There she is!" Crystal pointed over at the basket-case, who was now leaning over a bookshelf. Crystal and I exchanged pouts, feeling sorry for what Allison had went through like that, but we both instantly wiped our frowns off from our faces as we trotted up to Allison, who glared at me when she watched me rest myself against the same bookshelf, standing to her right while Crystal stood on her left.

"Hey," I said, not looking at Allison just yet, but when she didn't answer me, I finally glanced at her and asked, "You want to talk?"

"No," She took no hesitation at all to think her answer through. She just quickly and simply said it.

"Why not?" Crystal asked. Allison hesitated, turning her attention over to the blonde-haired loner, not saying anything back to her right away, but after a few silent seconds, Allison said, "Go away."

"Where do you want us to go?" I questioned, which instantly had Allison's full, undivided attention snapped back on me.

"Go away!" Allison snapped out again, but her voice was a whole lot more harsh, stubborn, and stern towards me. I was only trying to be nice. I'm honestly feeling sorry for her, just like Crystal was too, and we were trying to help her, but she was just pushing us away. Allison and I were hooked on a staring contest, but after a couple of quiet seconds, I turned away and started walking away, motioning Crystal to follow me, which she did. Not long after we both started walking away though, Allison said towards me, "You have problems!"

"Oh,_ I_ have problems?!" I commanded as I stopped walking and turned back around, Crystal doing the exact same thing.

"You do everybody tells you to do, _that _is a problem!" Allison bellowed out at me.

"Okay, fine-" I began stubbornly saying something back, but before I could go on with more words, Crystal beat me to it, her face now slightly beating red from anger towards Allison's attitude.

"He didn't dump his purse out on the couch and invite people into his problems!" Crystal proclaimed at Allison, starting to approach her again as I followed. Allison stared, now wide-eyed and mouth slimly hanging open at Crystal, properly startled that she was actually the one who told her that. It was the truth though. Crystal was correct. However, when Allison didn't say anything, and the silence grew, I decided to ask, "So, what's wrong?"

"What is it, Allison?" Crystal's tone changed back to quiet, her face no longer red. "Is it bad?"

Allison didn't answer, giving it away that it must've been terrible.

"Real bad?" I asked "parents?"

Allison finally fixed his eyes back on me and Crystal, choking out the single word, "Yeah."

I nodded my head, holding back the tears, as Crystal quietly asked, "What'd they do to you?"

"...They ignore me." Allison was clearly holding back the tears as she admitted the truth about her parents. If anybody heard a loud crack, that was my heart breaking.

"...Yeah..." I nodded my head, "Yeah..."

Crystal nodded along, just as much sorrow written all over her face. I just wish my parents did that to me once in awhile...maybe until I finish wrestling...

**A/N: Now _this _is my longest chapter ever! Phew! A whole lot of work! Please help me at least get two reviews per chapter, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks, everyone! :D :D :D :D**


	9. What's Going To Happen On Monday?

**A/N: I can't believe how far I've come! The story is almost finished, and there _might _be my own little sequel coming up, but we'll see. I haven't decided on that with my other stories also being worked hard on, and with school coming back for me in another month. I'll see though, I'll think about it.**

**Anyway, with that message out of the way, my goal remains at least two reviews per chapter (please! I never got a single one for the past three chapters.), and here goes the next chapter of "The Loner", so sit back, relax, _please _review, and happy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Carl's POV**_

Maybe I should start cleaning in the file room more often. I just so happened to walk in on Richard, checking some files that nobody was actually allowed to look in. He attempted acting all natural and ordinary as he stuffed the folder that he was reading about one of our male students back in the drawer he got it from, realizing that I had busted him. I knew Richard hated his job, but he never used to think a teaching position would be something he'd hate to death. I'm a janitor here, actually liking my job, honoring it and each and every one of the students, even John Bender. I knew each of them had a future of their own. If only Richard would start seeing that once more himself.

Since I truly knew Richard was a better guy way, way, _way _deep down inside of him, I allowed myself to let him off the hook...for fifthy bucks. At first, Richard was startled, being caught off guard from expecting me actually saying that's what'll take for me to keep my mouth shut about catching him in the file room and checking some files that no one was supposed to look in. I'm a man of my word, and Richard paid me the fifthy bucks, so I won't tell anybody about what I busted him doing.

Then, I decided I really could've used a break with cleaning all around the school, so Richard and I both sat down at a table across from each other, drinking some sodas and just talking. I swear, this is the calmest I've ever seen Richard in years. Before taking a teaching position like he always dreamed of, Richard was always happy and generous, especially towards kids, but after he started working at Shermer High School, he got really bummed out.

"What did you want to be when you were young?" Richard asked me, this look of lost dreams glowing in his eyes.

I paused for a moment, looking off into the distance like Richard was doing, but my eyes were actually shining off happiness and honor with what I have. You don't have to make a million bucks, just be thankful to be working. That's my quote.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be John Lennon." I shared, nodding my head a couple of soft times.

I heard Richard let out a short, soft groan, until he said to me, "Carl, don't be a goof. I'm trying to make a serious point here,"

I turned my attention over to him then, both of us looking at each other. Hey, I wasn't kidding. I actually _did _want to be John Lennon when I was younger, but come on, I was just a kid with my head in the clouds 24/7. Still, that doesn't mean I don't honor others dreams, especially the kids who I clean our school for.

Richard paused for a few short seconds before going on, while I took a drink of my soda. "I've been teaching for twenty-two years, and each year, these kids get more and more arrogant." Richard snarled at the mention of the kids, which I highly disliked on the inside.

"Oh, bullshit man," I told Richard, shaking my head at him, before adding on, "Come on, Vern, the kids haven't changed, you have."

It was the truth, and Richard knew it himself. On the inside, I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing to what I just pointed out to him, and I knew he believed I was correct since he let out a deep breath that he took in for me to hear. I waited a moment to hear if Richard would say anything, but when he didn't, I went on speaking.

"You took a teaching position," I stated "because you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off?"

Richard only stared at me, the look on his face giving it away that he was heavily thinking about my words.

"And then you found out it was actual work. That really bummed you out." I wrapped up what I wanted to say, but all I got in return then was Richard staring at me like I turned into a psycho in front of his own eyes, saying to me without speaking out loud 'You're crazy!', until he looked down at the floor, most likely thinking about what I just said, while I took my sips of my soda.

However, when silence started forming between Richard and I, Richard actually shook his head before looking back at me and saying, "These kids turned on me," as he nodded his head, then raised her can of soda to his mouth, adding on, "They think I'm a big fucking joke." before he started drinking.

"Come on," a smirk curled up on my lips as some chuckles escaped. "Listen, Vern, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?"

"Hey, Carl," Richard looked at me once more, this serious expression now plastered on his face. "You think I give one rats ass what these kids think of me?"

"Yes, I do," I nodded my head after taking down another drink of my soda.

Richard hesitated, still looking at me as I looked away, smirking a little as I looked at my shoes, knowing I was getting a point through Richard's skull, whether he admitted it or not.

"You think about this," Richard said "when you get old-when _I _get old, these kids...they'll be running the country."

I grinned at that thought, now looking back at Richard as I nodded my head, snickering proudly an approving, "Yeah.", right before I looked back at my shoes again.

"Now this is the thought that has me waking up in the middle of the night," Richard stated, and I glanced back at him, my grin slimly fading from my face. "That when I get older, these kids are going to take care of me."

On the inside, I was telling Richard that if he kept up his shitty attitude with bitching around at all of the students for the smallest things that they've done, there's no way in hell any of them were going to take care of him in the future, but I was a better man than that. I wasn't going to be rude like that to my bud Richard. Sure, he can be a pain, but everybody makes mistakes, even adults.

"...I wouldn't count on it." I shook my head in a regretful manner towards Richard, who only gave me a short gaze with his eyes before looking away again. He knew that I was right.

_**Crystal's POV**_

Somehow, after helping Andrew cheer Allison up from our little 'show and tell' with our bags and wallets, the three of us, including Brian, Bender, and Claire too, ended up sitting on the other side of the railings, chilling and just doing this little game where we all asked each other random questions. I've seen my brothers play this game with each other all the time, but I never cared to play along. Nonetheless, with Andrew, Allison, Brian, Bender, and Claire, I actually didn't mind for a surprising change. I was sitting inbetween Andrew and Allison, still wearing Andrew's dark blue hoodie and playing with its strings a little bit as I sat still, my legs crossed properly. As for Andrew and Brian, they were both leaning back against the bars of the railing, while Allison was resting on her knees, and lastly, Claire and Bender were both just resting back besides two poles, each of us listening to every word that came out of whoevers turn it was to answer a random question. It was then Andrew's turn to answer a question, Claire being the one to assign him with the random question.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Andrew asked, pointing to himself for a second, before shrugging one of his shoulders. "I guess I'd do as little as I had to."

"That's boring!" Claire objected. To be honest, I surprisingly agreed with the princess. I knew if I'd have one million dollars, I'd use it for my future, considering I want to live in the country with a sweet husband and have at least three children, while I worked on my career as an author, being a stay-at-home wife and mother, so I could cook, clean, take care of the kids, and write. That's the future I hope for after graduating college.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?" Andrew challenged Claire. I could see he was trying to hide a small grin from tugging its way up on his lips, meaning that he actually believed that the princess was right, and his answer _was _boring. I couldn't help to form a smirk at that.

"The idea is to search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, um..." Claire explained with a slight smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. She hesitated a moment, a smirk curling up on her lips a couple of seconds later, and she asked Andrew, "Would you drive to school naked?"

Oh, wow...that's certainly a question I didn't expect to hear...from Bender, possibly so, but Claire...I didn't see that coming. It really made my eyes grow big a little and slightly glow red, but I continued to smirk a little myself as Andrew grinned, starting to chuckle a bit in a nervous manner towards his new random question.

"Umm, ah-would I have to get out of the car?" Andrew questioned, still snickering a bit. Obviously, considering when you drive to school, you're going to have to step out of your car so you can actually _enter _the school. But it was obvious Andrew was nervous a bit towards Claire's new question she asked him.

Claire quickly rolled her eyes for a moment, as if she was saying 'Really?', but she wanted to be kind towards Andrew. "Of course." The princess responded to the jock.

"In the spring or winter?" Andrew asked, Allison and I looking back and forth from him to Claire, while Bender and Brian only listened, but didn't look.

"Doesn't matter," Claire replied, but she knew Andrew needed an exact answer so he could reply to her question, so after pausing for a moment, Claire said, "Spring."

"In the front of the school or the back of the school?" Andrew questioned.

"Either one." Claire didn't really think that question's response mattered, and Andrew's must've thought it was a bit ridiculous too, because after hesitating a moment, he finally answered Claire's question.

"Yes." Andrew nodded, causing Claire's eyes to widen a bit as her mouth hung open in a surprised grin, just like the new facial expression I now had on my face. Brian chuckled himself.

"I'd do that," Allison spoke up, which instantly had me, Andrew, and Claire looking at her, while Brian and Bender just stuck to listening only. My surprised smile instantly vanished from my face as my eyes shot huge from shock at Allison, but when she realized I was looking so shocked, she gazed down at the floor and formed a smirk for only me to see, peeking up at me while she was at it. That's when my shock instantly drained, and I now knew as Allison wiped her smirk off from her face and glanced back up for everyone to see her face once more, she was lying.

"I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either." Allison shared, sounding pretty dang convincing. I hid my smirk from my face as I looked at Andrew, who had this thinking expression plastered on his face, right before I decided to gaze over at Claire. She didn't look so convinced towards Allison's words, but I knew that Allison would make it sound even more convincing.

"You're lying," Claire uncaringly told Allison, rolling her eyes. Bender finally now looked over at Allison, the look on his face making it seem like he wasn't interested, but I could tell that he truly was on the inside.

"No, I already have," Allison said "I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal."

I witnessed Andrew form a smile upon his face, but I knew he was only grinning like that to be polite. He wasn't the type to judge, so I could see he didn't want Allison to think that he thought she was a freak or anything like that for actually having sexual pleasures with God knows who, whether it's just one guy or many in Allison's lie. I was holding my snickers back, not grinning and pretending to act shocked, which I was actually very good at doing. If there was one main thing I'm talented with, it's acting.

When no one would say anything back to Allison, she formed a smirk as she said, "I'm a nymphomaniac."

Claire narrowed her eyes at her as she peeked up then. "Lie!" She objected in a mocking tone.

Brian's eyes were now widened, finally looking at Allison himself, thinking heavily about her words. "Are your parents aware of this?" Brian questioned, using the chair besides him as an arm rest.

Allison paused for about two seconds, possibly thinking about her parents and home life once more, but that didn't stop her from continuing with this lie of hers. "The only person I told was my shrink," Allison lied "and Crystal."

I was starting to have a hard time with keeping my laughter held back and smirk from forming on my face, but I was still surprisingly doing it successfully. I didn't mind being pulled into Allison's lie. It wasn't like it was going to kill anybody. Besides, I lied to my brothers all the time when I rarely talked to them...might as well pay the ones who got high back by helping Allison with this lie of hers.

"When did you tell Crystal?" Andrew asked, eyeing me for a second before he looked back at Allison. He was no longer grinning his phony, but realistic smile. His actual startled feelings were starting to slip and show on his face.

Allison was getting ready to respond, but I beat her to it. "When you all took decided to join Bender with his marijuana."

"Well, what do you think about her _actually _doing this stuff?" Brian asked, his voice soft, but still able to hear, and he was completely eager to hear my response.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really care. Allison's her own person. She can do whatever she wants for all I care, as long as she doesn't get herself hurt or possibly killed. I'm fine with her being a nymphomaniac."

"What about your shrink, Allison?" Andrew asked, turning his attention back over to the basket-case after focusing on me when I talked. "What'd he do when you told him?"

A smirk curled up on Allison's mouth. "He nailed me." She then said, causing a few snickers to escape from my lips, but I made sure they were under my breath so nobody else would hear them. Andrew's eyes were now slimly widened, and Brian was just as surprised. I could tell Claire was starting to believe Allison's lie too.

"Very nice." Claire rolled her eyes, but Allison wasn't done just yet.

"I don't think that from a legal stand point what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him." Allison informed.

Instantly, the expression on Claire's face became a disgusted one. "He an adult!" The princess exclaimed.

"Yeah," The basket-case nodded her head, approving that fact. "He married, too."

Man, she's good at all of this lying, I thought to myself, still keeping my smirk off from my face, and my laughter maintained inside.

Claire clenched her eyes shut and released a grossed-out cry, before she opened her eyes back up and looked at Allison once more. "Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?!" Claire demanded to know. Honestly, I agreed with Claire, but since I knew Allison was lying, it was too funny in my opinion to even think about how disturbing the lie actually was.

"Well, the first few times-" Allison attempted going on, but Claire cut her off.

"First few times?! You mean he did it more than once?!"

"Sure."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing a shrink." Brian came into the conversation. Allison was lying though. She wasn't insane, and she didn't have a shrink either. I just knew. Claire looked at Brian, taking in and digesting his words, knowing they were true, until she looked back at Allison, her brown eyes slightly big and mouth open a bit. Allison leaned over a tiny bit.

"Have you ever done it?" The basket-case questioned, looking directly back at Claire.

Everyone was quiet, now looking at the princess, including me. Memories from earlier today when Bender pinned me against the railing and asked Claire and I if we've ever had relations with any boy and other things like that flowed heavily in my mind, while I also thought about Allison's question towards Claire. I don't think we were playing the game anymore.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." Claire smartly informed, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes as she looked away from everybody.

"Have you ever done it with a _normal _person?" Allison asked, which instantly had Claire looking back at the group, now focusing her eyes on Bender.

"Didn't we already cover this?" Claire asked.

"You didn't answer the question," Bender replied, gazing directly back at the princess, until he looked over at me and said, "You didn't either."

I narrowed my eyes at Bender, shooting him a death-mock stare, but before I could speak up, Allison beat me to it. "This isn't about Crystal though. I asked Claire and only Claire if she's ever done it."

I gave Allison a small grin, thanking her without speaking out loud for saving my butt from getting drawn into the same attention that Claire was going through, which Allison smirked back at me for a moment to, which was her way properly of telling me it was no problem, until she wiped her smirk off from her face and looked back at Claire.

"So, Claire," Allison said "have you ever done it?"

Claire looked around quickly at the group, until she placed one of her hands on her chest and said, "Look, I'm not gonna discuss my life with total strangers."

Total strangers?! Oh, right! _Sure_! The six of us had only served almost three years together at Shermer High School, and we'll be graduating together at the end of next year! That's all I could think about as I rolled my eyes towards what Claire just said.

"It's kind of a double edged sword, isn't it?" Allison asked. I crossed my arms over my chest, eyeing Claire like everybody else was.

"A what?" Claire asked a bit too harshly, as she stared at the basket-case like she was insane. Allison might've looked the way that she was, all dressed in worn out clothes with tons of black make-up on her eyes and hair all shagged up, but that's all because her parents neglected her, and on the inside, she felt all alone. I know how that feels...

"Well if you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut. It's a trap." Allison explained, just as I started nodding my head a couple of times with absolute agreement. That's when I decided to start speaking up again.

"You want to, but you can't, and when you do, you wish you didn't. Right?" I asked, which instantly had Claire's annoyed glance on me, just like Allison's new secret smirk, which would go away when she looked back at everyone else again.

"Wrong." She softly and annoyingly replied to me as she shook her head.

"Or," Allison spoke up once more, instantly having everyone's full, undivided attention back on her. "Are you a tease?"

Claire began forming a scowl upon her face towards Allison, quietness now starting to surround the circle with no one moving a muscle or anything.

"She's a tease." Andrew said, breaking the silence that lasted for only about four-to-five seconds.

"Oh, sure, why don't you just forget it?!" Claire commanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you're a tease and you know it. All girls are teases." Andrew pointed out. That's when I decided to look down at my lap, thinking about Andrew's words as I started twirling the strings of his dark blue hoodie around my pointer fingers again.

That's when Bender spoke up, surprisingly not bringing me up in this, properly because he caught a view of Allison shooting him a warning glance, which he just smirked to for a second, before he looked at Claire.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." Bender said.

"I don't do anything!" Claire bellowed out at the criminal.

"That's why," Allison flashed a large, very pretty smile, "You're a tease."

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions," Claire spoke, clearly angry, as she stared at Allison.

"I already told you everything." Allison told her, but Claire shook her head at that, causung the basket-case to stare at her in a surprised manner, properly thinking to herself that she didn't expect the princess asking her any questions herself.

"No, doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? Don't you want any respect?" Claire commanded to know. Bender's eyes grew a little as he began opening his mouth a bit.

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me." Allison smartly informed, grinning at the princess, who rolled her eyes in return and said, "It's not the only difference, I hope."

"Face it," Bender said "you're a tease."

"I'm not a tease!" Claire objected.

"Sure you are. Sex is your weapon, you said it yourself. You use it to get respect." Bender explained. Claire's eyes widened a little, her mouth hanging open as she thought about the coversation she and Allison just had about the two of them being different.

"No, I never said that," Claire shook her head, then pointing at Allison for a second as she added on, "She twisted my words around."

"What do you use it for then?" Bender questioned.

"I don't use it, period!" Claire answered.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" The criminal asked yet another question.

Claire clenched her eyes shut. "I didn't mean it that way!" She proclaimed, reopening her eyes and smacking her hands down to her lap. "You guys are putting words into my mouth!"

"Well, if you just answered the question." Bender informed that if Claire would only tell the truth, all of this would be over, which instantly had Claire nervously looking around at the group when they all, minus Allison and I, started telling Claire to speak up.

"Answer the question."

"Be honest."

"It's just one question."

"Yeah, answer it."

"No big deal, just answer it."

"Answer the question, Claire."

"Just answer it."

"NO! I NEVER DID IT!" Claire hollered out over Brian's, Bender's, and Andrew's questions after they finally pressured her down into breaking the truth. Silence instantly formed, growing around the six of us. On the inside, I was starting to think about if I was in Claire's shoes...I would've been pressured if they kept ganging up on me like that with all of these questions just to get me to answer, but now...I really don't care about the truth.

"...I never did it either." Allison confessed her lie finally, but I was too caught up in thinking about Claire's truth to actually laugh. Nonetheless, that didn't stop me from smirking as Allison did too.

"She's not a nymphomaniac." I informed, Claire's eyes now huge and filled with rage as she stared at me and Allison, while Brian looked back and forth from Allison to myself, wide-eyed and shocked, just like Andrew, who was shocked just as much, but he was grinning with satisfaction at me, and lastly, even Bender was growing a satisfied smirk at he looked at the basket-case.

"Yeah, Crystal's right," Allison nodded, still smirking, "I'm not a nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive liar."

"You two are such bitches!" Claire furiously proclaimed from her lips, angrily scowling at Allison and I. I admit, getting called a bitch hurt very much on the inside, but I wouldn't allow any of my pain to show. As for Allison, she didn't seem like she cared about getting called a bitch at all. "You both did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Claire bellowed on with just as much rage and annoyance.

"I would do it though," Allison shared "..if you love someone, it's okay."

"Exactly," I spoke up, nodding my head, which instantly had everybody's eyes on me instead of looking back and forth from me to Allison, Allison to myself. I gazed around, focusing on everyone's eyes, all of theirs being full of shock towards finding out about Allison's lie, except Bender's, Claire's, and Allison's herself. Bender's was full of satisfaction, Claire's was obviously full of rage, and lastly, Allison's were full of the truth.

"Exactly?" Bender confusedly cocked an eyebrow at me, the satisfaction now draining from his eyes. I nodded my head, starting to play with the strings of Andrew's hoodie a bit again.

"Exactly what, Crystal?" Brian questioned.

"...I'm saying you shouldn't have sexual contact of any kind unless you're in love with the one and only person you're doing it with." I explained what I meant so I could answer Brian's question, and I wasn't saying that just to say it. That's what I truly thought about sexual 'pleasures'. You shouldn't have it unless you're in love and actually married to the one and only person you're having it with. I could've sworn I saw Allison giving me a small grin from the corner of my eye after I said that.

"...Have you ever had it, Crystal?" Ah, leave it to John Bender to come on out and ask that question. I didn't care though, just like I didn't care about the truth anymore. Why should I? Claire's the most popular girl who everybody loves in our high school, and she's never done it. Brian didn't have it either, and neither did Allison. I bet Bender did it loads of times, since he was a criminal, but I didn't know about Andrew. He seemed too smart to actually do anything like that, but I didn't know if he truly did it.

When I paused, Bender repeated the question. I looked around at the group again, no longer playing around with the strings of Andrew's hoodie.

"No, I never did it." I answered simply and in my ordinary voice, as if it wasn't a big deal, which it wasn't at all in my book. Andrew and Allison exchanged looks, both of them grinning, while Brian and Claire shared their facial expressions too, Claire being too angry about Allison's lie that caused her to admit that she was a virgin to grin, as if she wanted to, and as for Bender, he just stared at me.

"Well then," Bender stated "you're a prude."

"Excuse me?" I asked him, causing him to form a smirk, even when he got a sort of warning glance from Allison.

"Like the basket-case said, if you've never done it, you're a prude." Bender shrugged his shoulders at me, his smirk still plastered on his face, as if he was telling me, 'I don't know what to tell ya there.'

Nevertheless, I only narrowed my eyes and leaned forward in Bender's direction a bit, keeping my eyes locked on his, my facial expression giving away the message 'Read my lips.', and everybody else watched in dead silence as I smirked back at Bender, telling him the exact words, "Then I guess I'm a prude...and I'm proud of it."

Allison formed a bigger, smirk-like grin towards what I just said, nodding her head with absolute agreement, but not about me actually being a prude, but being a virgin, like her, Claire, and Brian. Bender stared at me like I was insane, which I really didn't care about, but what I _did _care about is when the criminal muttered under his breath about me as he looked down at his lap, "Complete lying slut."

"I'm not a slut, Bender! I've seriously never done it!" I bellowed out at him, which instantly had everyone looking at the criminal, who gazed back up and looked at me, wide-eyed most likely from not expecting me not to hear that. Hey, I wasn't lying. I actually never had any kind of sexual contact before in my whole life. As if I wanted it until I'm married in the future with my true love either.

"You don't call her that, Bender!" Andrew ordered, shooting him an angry warning glance. I could tell Andrew would've most likely had Bender fighting him right now, but with me and Allison sitting inbetween the two of them, Andrew sat still where he was, flexing his muscles as he continued glaring at Bender.

"Seriously," I growled "just because you sleep 'round doesn't mean everyone does, Bender."

Just as I began playing around with the strings of Andrew's hoodie again, I heard Bender's voice speak up saying, "I don't think you have the right to tell me that, blondie."

"Oh? Why not?" I asked, an uncaring facial expression now glued on my face, and I was still twirling the strings of Andrew's dark blue hoodie around my pointer fingers a bit, but my eyes fixed on Bender, who surprisingly, had some hurtful feelings shining in his eyes, along with embarrassment. That's when my eyes grew wide a little, and I instantly stopped playing with the strings of Andrew's hoodie, slowly starting to shake my head back and forth with disbelief at Bender.

"No way..." I said, surprised.

"What?" Andrew questioned, looking back and forth from me to Bender, but I was too surprised to actually speak up.

"What is it? What are we missing?" Brian concernedly and confusingly asked, while Allison and Claire only watched, confused themselves.

"...I've never did it either, pricks." Bender admitted, his voice sort of stern and dead serious, his eyes starting to shoot off daggers at all of us. Allison's eyes grew a little as Andrew's did too, and Brian's jaw dropped, his mouth now gaping open, leaving Claire to have her mouth hanging open and eyes now big.

"_You_?! But...all of your girlfriends! You have all of those girls to yourself, and you've never did it?!" Claire asked, a plain mixture of being shocked and surprised.

"Alright, alright," I said "listen here, guys, and gals."

Everyone instantly looked at me, and when all of their eyes were focused on me, I raised my hand up in the air, as if I was in one of my classes and knew the answer to a question. Claire stared at me like I was crazy, while Bender cocked an eyebrow at me, his face red a bit from the truth of him also being a virgin now out. As for Brian, he just looked confused. Allison and Andrew were the only ones watching me like it was no problem.

"I'm a virgin...if you're a virgin, raise your hand." I instructed. Andrew, Allison, Claire, Brian, and Bender all looked around at each other, hesitantly thinking about what I just told them, but Brian and Allison were both the first ones to raise their hands. Claire then raised her hand, and Andrew followed with Bender too. I smirk spread across my face as I stared around the circle, the others doing the exact same thing, each of them forming slight smiles at each other, except Claire, who seemed pretty ticked still towards Allison and I both.

"...What do you know?" I smirked, placing my hand back down like everyone else did. "We each got nothing to hide. The six of us are all virgins."

"Alright, so we're all virgins," Claire approved "but that doesn't change the fact about how I can't believe how weird Allison is."

Everyone's smiles instantly vanished from their faces as we all focused our eyes on Claire, Allison starting to look hurt a bit while I began feeling like my blood was starting to boil on the inside. Claire still looked pretty angry, keeping her eyes on Allison, wondering if anybody would speak up, but when no one did, the princess went on.

"You don't say anything all day and when you open your mouth, you unload all of these tremendous lies all over me." Claire compained, keeping her eyes on Allison when talking, but she then looked at me after she finished, adding on the few words, "Same goes to you, Ms. Loner!"

"You're just pissed off because they got you to admit something that you didn't want to admit to," Andrew said, backing Allison and I both up as he gave me a little grin. I smiled back a little, until Andrew looked back at Claire and said, "Besides, we're all virgins, so it doesn't matter."

Claire ran her hands through her cherry-red hair, taking in and letting out a deep breath to remain calm before speaking again. "Okay, fine," Claire caved "but that doesn't make it any less bizarre."

"What's bizarre?" Andrew spoke up before Claire could possibly go on with more words. He looked around at me, Allison, and Bender as he said, "I mean, we're all pretty bizarre,", then when he looked at Brian and Claire, he added on, "Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

Claire made a face that gave it away that she didn't believe Andrew. "Oh, yeah?" Claire asked "how are you bizarre?"

Andrew hesitated, knowing the answer instantly to Claire's question, but he didn't want to speak up with it. He felt somewhat embarrassed and nervous, so when the pausing went on for about five seconds, Allison finally answered Claire's question so Andrew wouldn't have to.

"He can't think for himself." Allison informed, this pity shining off in her eyes.

Andrew didn't say anything back right away when Allison confessed how he was bizarre, but when everyone was looking at him yet again, he nodded his head.

"She's right," Andrew admitted "...you guys know what-a what I did to get in here?"

Claire slowly shook her head, while Allison and Brian heavily focused on Andrew just by looking at him, Bender focusing too, but he just was listening at the time. As for me, I was the only one who said something back verbally.

"No, we don't, Andrew." I quietly informed him, causing him to look at me for a moment, before he started gazing around the circle, scanning the group.

"...I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andrew confessed, keeping his small grin from tugging its way onto his face since he knew it was truly a terrible thing to do. He left Claire chuckling a bit though, while Allison and I exchanged our facial expressions, leaving Brian to gaze at Andrew with a concerned look, and all Bender did was continue looking away, listening fully though.

"That was you?" The brain asked the athlete, which instantly had their eyes meeting.

"Yeah, you know him?" Andrew quietly asked.

"..Yeah, I know him." Brian nodded his head a couple of times. Andrew looked away, peeking over at Brian again as he said, "Yeah, well then you know how hairy he is, right?"

Bender finally looked over at Andrew, smirking towards what he just said, while I just rolled my eyes at Bender's behavior. How is _that_ funny?!

"Well," Andrew sighed, looking down at his lap, an ashamed expression now plastered on his face. "When they pulled the tape off...most of his hair came off, and some-some skin, too." Andrew began sounding like he was holding back tears, which I couldn't blame him for. That's a terrible thing to cause, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. I could tell Andrew felt ashamed enough.

"Oh my god..." Claire said, her voice digusted, but yet full of sorrow at the same time.

Andrew turned his attention back over to me and Allison. "And the bizzare thing is...is I did it for my old man,"

He _WHAT_?! I didn't see that coming!

"I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool...he's always going off about, you know when he was in school, and all of the wild things he used to do..." Andrew went on, telling us about his dad. Is Andrew saying...his own father _pressured _him into thinking he had to do whatever it takes to seem cool?!

"And I, I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right?...So, I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee...and Larry's undressing a couple of lockers down from me...and..he's kind of-kind of skinny...weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness...and the next thing I knew...I jumped on top of him and started whaling on him...and my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on...and afterwards...when I was sitting in Vernon's office...all I could think about...was Larry's father...and Larry having to go home...and-and explained what happened to him..." Andrew's voice was starting to go down, as if he was choking on his own tears that he was trying to hold back. I was already crying, tears in my now red-rimmed eyes and going down my bright red cheeks, so I comforted Andrew the best I could by not interrupting his story. I just touched his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"And..the humiliation...the fucking humiliation he must've felt..." Andrew clenched a fist when going on, but he put it back down when I gave his shoulder another consoling squeeze. "...I mean, how-how do you apologize for something like that?" Andrew's tears started welding up in his eyes, "There's no way...and it's all because of me and my old man...oh god, I fucking hate him...he's like this-he's like this mindless machine I can't even relate to no more..."

Everyone was now crying, except Bender, who's face was only beating red a little, and you could see the actual sorrow and pity that was locked in his eyes. Allison's tears remained all in her eyes, while Claire's traveled down her face, and Brian looked down at the floor, hiding his face behind one of his hands.

"Andrew...you've got to be number one!" Andrew bellowed, the tears now starting to fall from his eyes. Everybody could tell he was pretending to be his father. "I won't tolerate any losers in this family! Your intensity is for shit! Win! Win! Win!" Andrew went on acting like his dad for a few more seconds, until he said, "You son-of-a-bitch...you know sometimes, I wish my knee would give, so I won't have to wrestle anymore...and he could forget all about me."

"..I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowlin'." Bender said, actually being the one trying to lighten the mood. Hey, it worked for Andrew and I. I cracked a smirk as I wiped away my tears until they were completely gone, and Andrew smiled a little as some snickers escaped from his lips.

Brian then looked back up, his hand remaining over his mouth and his face beating red, dead silence now surrounding all of us, until Brian spoke up.

"It's like me you know, with my grades." He said. Everyone instantly looked at him. "Like-Like when I step outside myself, kinda, and when I look at myself, ya know...and-and I see me...I don't like what I see. I really don't." Brian explained in a soft and quiet tone after all of our attention was on him. He hates something about himself? Like Allison hates how she drinks tons of vodka just because she gets bored out of her mind too easily? Is it like that, or not?

"What's wrong with you?" Claire concerndly asked, "Why don't you like yourself?"

"...It sounds stupid, but..." Brain replied, pausing a moment until he admitted, "It's because I'm failing shop. We had this assignment, ya know, to make this ceramic elephant. And, um, we got eight weeks to do it, and we're supposed to-it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk, the light was supposed to go on...and my light didn't go on. I got an F on it...I've never got an F before in my life..."

People properly would've found Brian's story lame, but not me. I could tell Allison, Andrew, and Claire didn't think it was ridiculous either, but the expression Bender had on his face clearly gave away the message, 'You're serious?!'

"When I signed up, for the coarse I mean, I thought I was playing it real smart. You know, I'd take shop, and it'd be such a great way to maintain my grade point average."

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Bender interrupted, not looking at Brian.

"...Have you seen some of the _dopes_ that take shop?" Brian asked, causing Claire to make a face that said, 'Oh! You shouldn't have said that!'

"_I _take shop," Bender pointed out, now looking at the brain. "You must be a fuckin' idiot."

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?!" Brian demanded to know. I could tell he was no longer afraid of John Bender.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." Bender sarcatically replied.

"...What do you know about trigonometry?" Brian asked after a short hesitation.

"I could care less about trigonmetry!" Bender informed.

"Bender, didn't you know without trigonmentry, there would be no engineering?"

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!"

"Okay," Claire interrupted the arguement before an actual fight could break out. "So neither of you is better than the other."

A short pause formed between us all, until Allison said unexpectedly, "I can write with my toes!"

Everybody instantly looked over at her, me giving her a grin that said without me needing to speak it out loud, "Impressive." It was the same look I gave Allison when I found out she stole Brian's wallet.

"I can also eat, brush my teeth," Allison shared, now moving herself to sit down on her bottom after sitting on her legs for awhile.

"With your feet?" Claire asked, surprised.

Allison gave a little nod before adding, "Play 'Heat and Soul' on the piano."

"I can make spaghetti." Brian shared, which instantly had him recieving smirk-like smiles from both Allison and myself.

"What can you do?" Claire questioned the jock, who paused, trying to think that through.

"...I can, uh, tape all your buns together." Andrew snickered, only joking since he truly didn't know how to respond to Claire's question.

"I want to see what Claire can do." Bender spoke up. None of us needed to ask him what he can do, considering he's a criminal that can pretty much do everything that's not made up or on TV.

Claire looked at him, shaking her head as she said, "I can't do anything."

"Now everybody can do something." Bender pointed out, as if he was a teacher explaining that to a second grade student. He was right though. Everyone had their own talents that they were golden at.

Claire gazed up for a moment, trying to think of something that she could do, until she said, "There's one thing that I can do.", but then she smiled widely as ahe started shaking her head, telling us, "No, forget it. It's too embarrassing."

"You ever see 'Wild Kingdom'?" Bender questioned "I mean, that guy's been doing that show for thirty years."

Claire hesitated, taking in and thinking about what Bender just said before agreeing. "Okay, but you got to swear to God you won't laugh." Claire said, mainly focusing on Bender there, who rolled his eyes as he crossed himself, and Claire took out one of her many lipsticks from her purse. I exchanged looks with Andrew and then Allison, before I watched Claire again, who chuckled out the words, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this.", screwing up the lipstick until she placed it inbetween her breasts, using her bra to keep it still, before she moved her head down and actually starting _applying _her lipstick. Brian's eyes twinkled with happiness as a grin tugged its way onto his face, and a few seconds letter, Claire's head rose back up, lipstick now decorating her lips perfectly.

Everyone instantly started clapping and even cheering a bit.

"That's great!" Andrew complimented with a big, kind of cute grin plastered on his face. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He then asked.

"Camp, seventh grade." Claire answered as he twisted her lipstick back down, then placing its cap back on it, until she put it back away.

However, all of our smiles faded from our faces as Bender continued clapping, this uncaring look plastered on his face, as he mockingly spoke, "That was great, Claire. My image of you is totally blown."

"You're a shit. Don't do that to her. You swore to God you wouldn't laugh." I snarled out, a new death-mock stare now glued on my face as I narrowed my eyes in a sharp manner towards the criminal, while Claire just started wiping her lipstick back off with her hand, a hurt look forming on her face.

"Am I laughing?" Bender smarty questioned, tears starting to form in Claire's eyes a bit.

"You fucking prick!" Andrew bellowed, causing the criminal to stare right at him, quiet at first, but knowing John Bender, it's obvious that he wasn't going to let Andrew slide away with that at all.

"What do you care what I think anyway?" Bender challenged "I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exsist at this school, remember?"

Andrew didn't say anything back. He only scowled. Why did Bender have to ruin how great we were all actually getting along? That's when Bender turned his attention back over to Claire and told her, "And you..don't like me anyway."

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them." Claire sniffled, trying her best to hold her tears back.

"God, you're so pathetic!" Bender growled "don't you _ever_, _ever _compare yourself to me, okay? You got everything, and I got _shit_! Fucking Rapunzel, right? The school would properly fucking shut down if you didn't show up. 'Queenie isn't here'. I like those earrings, Claire."

Claire looked away from the thug. "Shut up."

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?" Bender went on torturing Claire with these questions. Where's a brick when you need it?!

"Shut up." Claire snarled again, more and more tears starting to flood in her brown eyes.

"I bet they are," Bender went on, "did you _work _for the money?"

"Shut. Your mouth." Claire finally looked back at the criminal.

"Did your daddy buy those for you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I bet he bought those for you. I bet those were a Christmas gift, right? You know what I got for Christmas this year?! It was a better year with the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes! The old man grabbed me and said, 'Hey, smoke up Johnny!' Okay, just go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?"

I was starting to cry a bit myself, but my tears remained in my eyes this time. Claire's were pouring down her face, and Allison's were slightly dripping down. I didn't look at Andrew and/or Brian to notice if they were crying at this or not.

Silence met the group again, no one saying a single word, and I wiped my eyes with my balled up fists as Claire cleaned her face from her tears with her hands.

"My god," Andrew broke the quietness, "are we going to end up just like our parents?"

Claire shook her head. "Not me." She said, which instantly had Bender looking at her. She stared back at him, hesitating a moment before adding the single word, "Ever."

Bender nodded at her in an understanding manner, not saying a word. My parents weren't terrible, but they were often too busy with everything around them to even notice me coming through the front door, whether it's the bills, housework, their jobs, or my older brothers...they often realize I'm even home. They don't ignore me, but it sure does feel like that...I'm never going to do that to my own kids in the future, that's for sure.

"It's unavoidable." Allison quietly informed, her tears now starting to fall down her face, but she didn't care. "Just happens."

"What happens?" Claire questioned.

Allison hesitated for a moment, before she said, "When you grow up...your heart dies."

"Who cares?" Bender asked, sounding like he wasn't interested, but I knew that he actually cared.

"...I care." Allison and I both responded at the same time.

No one said anything else after Allison and I shared that little statement of ours, now grinning at each other, while Andrew, Bender, and Claire looked around at each other, but as for Brian, he looked down at the floor.

"Um, I was just thinking...I know it's kind of a weird time, but, um..." Brian spoke up, breaking the silence. "What's going to happen to us on Monday? When we're together again? I mean, I can say you guys are my friends...I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No." Andrew answered as I shook my head back and forth to answer Brian's question as well.

"So-So on Monday," Brian stated "what happens?"

"Are we still friends, you mean?" Claire asked, not looking at anybody when speaking. "If we're friends now, that is."

"Yeah." Brian nodded his head.

More tears started dripping down Claire's face as she asked, "You want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth."

Claire released a sigh, wishing that Brian said he wanted the lie instead, and she shook her as she said, "I don't think so."

Brian looked away, as if a bullet when straight through his heart.

"With all of us, or just John?" Allison grinned in a joking manner, still crying herself a little, but she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Bender." Bender corrected her.

"With all of you." Claire went right on ahead and answered Allison's question, as if Bender never corrected his name.

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire." Andrew sarcastically told the princess. More tears welded up in my eyes and began to fall.

"Oh, be honest, Andy," Claire rolled her eyes at the jock, "If Crystal came up to you in the hallway on Monday, what would you do?"

My watery, red-rimmed eyes grew big, full of plead and sorrow as Andrew looked at me, and everybody else looked at us, Claire still going on with her talking. "I mean, picture this," The princess stated "you're there with all of the sports. I know exactly what you'd do. You'd say 'Hi' to be nice and then when she left, you'd cut her all up so your friends didn't know you really liked her."

I began hanging my head, ashamed, but I looked back up when I felt an arm all the sudden around my shoulder, and I realized that Andrew had wrapped one of his arms around me to console me.

"No way." Andrew disagreed with Claire, which I honestly couldn't believe, considering I'm a 'low-class' loner at this school, and yet, the high-class jock was taking my side, actually saying he wouldn't do that to me in front of his friends.

"What if I came up to you?" Allison asked Claire, who wasn't looking at anybody.

"Same exact thing." Claire shook her head in a regretful manner.

All the sudden, Bender's face was beating red, his eyes full of rage and teeth furiously clenched, and he hollered out, "YOU ARE A BITCH!"

Claire instantly looked at Bender. "Why?!" She challenged "because I'm telling the truth?! That makes me a bitch?!"

"No, because you know how shitty that is to do to someone!" Bender corrected "and you don't got the balls to tell your friends that you're gonna like who you want to like!"

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite?!" Claire cried out "why don't you take Allison out to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?!"

Allison released a tearful chuckle as she grinned, but continued to shed tears.

"Or take Brian out to the parking lot to get high?! Or what about Andy for that matter?! What about Crystal?! Me?! What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together?" Claire shook her head, "They'd laugh their asses off. And you'd properly tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me."

"Don't you ever talk about my friends!" Bender snapped, instantly pointing one of her pointer fingers furiously at the princess. "You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to talk to any of my friends! So you just stick to the things you know! Shopping, nail polish, your parents PMW, and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

"Shut up!" Claire snapped as she kicked Bender in the leg, but that wouldn't get him to stop talking. Claire crossed her arms over her chest and shed more tears.

"And as for being concerned what would happen when you and I walk down the hallways of the school, you can forget it, because it's never going to happen! Just bury your head in the sand, and wait for your fucking prom!" Bender ordered.

"I hate you." Claire whimpered, shaking her head back and forth.

"Yeah? Good!"

Everyone was dead silent, not saying anything anymore, but once more, Brian broke the silence.

"Okay, so then Allison, Crystal, and I are better than you guys, huh?" The brain asked, instantly having everybody looking at him, mainly me and Allison. "Us weirdos." Brian nodded his head a little. "Crystal...would you do that to me?"

"...I don't have any friends, except Allison..." I informed him, "but if I had more...I wouldn't ever do such a heartless thing.

Brian gave me a little nod before gazing over at Allison. "What about you, Allison?" He questioned.

"...Just like Crystal, I don't have any friends, except for her." Allison said.

"Well, if you had more...would you?" Brian asked, more tears starting to weld up in his eyes and take their time to fall.

"No..." Allison replied "...I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind."

"..I just want to tell each of you...that I wouldn't ever do that...I wouldn't, and I will not." Brian announced for all of us to hear, even though the tone of his voice was quiet, soft, and tearful. "It's real shitty." Brian added on in the exact same voice a few seconds later.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us..." Claire softly spoke, not looking at anyone once again.

Brian snickered a bit as he rolled his eyes. "You're so conceited, Claire...you're so conceited." The brain sniffled as he wiped away some of his tears. "You're so full of yourself. Why are you like that?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited!" Claire cried out, more and more tears streaming down her face. "I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!"

"Then why do you do it?" Brian asked.

Claire shook her head, sighing out, "I don't know." over and over again a couple of times, until she wiped away another tear of hers and said, "You don't understand. You're not friends with the same kind of people Andy and I are friends with. You know, you don't understand the pressure they can put on you."

She's kidding, right?! I'm a loner who doesn't have any friends anymore, but I know exactly what pressure feels like! That's just bullshit!

Brian faked a smile, pointing to himself as he said, "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" More tears instantly started pouring down from Brian's eyes, so he hid his face, leaving Claire to make such a shocked expression that it was like she just witnessed somebody being murdered or something.

The brain continued hiding his face as he cried in his elbow, asking a few seconds later, "You know why I'm here today?...Do you?!"

No one replied. We all just watched, too shocked to say anything. As for Brian, he placed her arm back down, revealing his red, tear-streaked face.

"I'm here because...Mr. Ryan found...a gun in my locker." Brian confessed his reason to why he was in detention, which just left the rest of us to have our jaws drop and eyes shoot huge, except Bender, of course.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andrew asked with absolute concern towards one of his new six friends.

"...I tried...you pull the fucking trunk and the light's supposed to go on...it didn't go on, I mean, I..." Brian shut himself up and pushed his body up in a sitting position.

"What's the gun for, Brian?" I asked.

"Just forget it." Brian tried sneaking his way around us by telling us that like it was no big deal, but none of us would have that.

"You brought it up man." Andrew reminded.

The brain hesitated, starting to secretly bite down on one of his thumb nails. "I can't an F...I can't have it, and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. Everything's ruined for me."

"Brian," Claire said in a soft, consoling, and caring tone, but all Brian did was upsettingly hit the stool that was the closest one to him.

More quietness formed for about five more seconds until Brian spoke up again. "I was considering my options, ya know?"

"No, killing yourself isn't an option." Claire told Brain, and I nodded my head with absolute agreement.

"Well, I didn't do it, did I?!" Brian exclaimed back at the princess, before he looked at me and added, "No, I don't think so."

"It was a hand gun?" Allison questioned.

"...No it was a flare gun," Brian muttered a couple of seconds after pausing. "Went off in my locker."

"Really?" Andrew's voice squeaked when he started laughing, which I couldn't help myself to grin to, but my grin instantly faded as I thought about the reason why_ I_ was in detention. Should I tell? I mean, other than Allison, I'm the only one who no one knows why I'm in that Saturday detention...should I?

"It's not funny." Brian shook his head at the athlete, who coughed and instantly tried to stop laughing, but more chuckles and snickers escaped from him. Instantly, Allison formed a smirk after Andrew started laughing again, followed by Bender actually grinning himself, leading up to finally Claire and even Brian smiling and laughing themselves.

"Yes, it is." Brian then objected to his own self. "Fucking elephant was destroyed."

I watched, wishing I could laugh along and smile with the others, but I was too busy drowning in my own guilt to why I was actually in that Saturday detention, and I never shared it with the others...I didn't know if I should...it's my buisness, nobody knows about it but me...but if I tell these five other teens I'm in detention with...they'll know it and know exactly why I've been going through what I was from Claire and Allison heard those sounds from me in the bathroom, to when I collapsed in the hallway...everything would fit together then. I gazed around the group, seeing everyone smiling and laughing, even Bender. No one was crying anymore, except me, who started shedding some more tears on the count of seeing Claire and then Allison...they were both so pretty in my mind, which caused my eyes to go blurry from my new tears.

"Crystal?" Allison nudged my arm, no longer laughing or smiling, and she instantly got everybody else to quiet down when she realized that I was still crying, but with some new fresh tears as well.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Claire asked with absolute concern, which I actually had a hard time believing on the inside, but the circle actually brought us close together, bonding us.

"...Nobody knows..." I choked out, wiping away as many of my tears as I could, but new ones kept taking their places.

Andrew gazed around at the circle before looking back at me, worry locked in both of his eyes. "Nobody knows what?" He then asked me.

"...My secret..." I answered, trying to hold my sniffles back, but I couldn't help it, just like I couldn't help more steaming hot tears to fall down my red cheeks.

"What secret?" Brian questioned.

"...It r-raps up to w-why I'm in h-here today..." I stuttered from my own shock. I was actually going to do it. I was going to tell the five of them why I was there that Saturday.

Bender confusedly cocked an eyebrow, but I could tell that he was just as concerned to why I was there with them that Saturday just as much the others were.

"What's your secret, Crystal?" Bender wondered, actually using my name instead of 'blondie' because, I'm guessing, I was already crying about why I was in detention that day, so he didn't want to bother getting on my nerves.

"...You guys, and gals, know why I'm here today?" I questioned, eyeing everyone in the group with my tearful, red-rimmed eyes to witness them all shake their heads. "I'm here today because...well, it all started over a month ago...believe it or not, I never used to be a loner...I used to have plenty of friends of both genders...we did everything together and had such a blast laughing and sharing secrets, watching movies and playing video games, and all of that stuff...however, my life went downhill when my parents started going through a lot more time at their jobs, and when they were actually home, they needed to pay the bills and do the housework, also focusing on my three older brothers more than me...I attempted changing all of the drama with my family around by talking to my friends, but for some reason, they started ignoring me..."

I gazed around at everybody, making sure they were each listening, because I was only going to tell them this story once, and when I knew for a fact that they were listening to every word coming out of my mouth, I went on, nodding and taking it, then letting out a deep breath to remain calm and contain my sorrow and pain. "My friends started getting more interested in dating, leaving me behind and ignoring me to impress their dates or because they claimed they didn't have any leftover time to waste with 'an ugly and bitchy ass' like me...I didn't understand it, but I didn't bother trying to win my friends back...they now hated my guts, so I started reading tons of fashion magazines, thinking if I change my looks somehow, I'd get a boyfriend that would be like my ex-gal pals boyfriends..." I went on sharing my story. I saw Andrew and Brian shake their heads at me as Claire said "You're very pretty the way you are.", followed by Allison saying "That's what I told her earlier.", and even Bender saying "You're a smokin' hot girl, but not my type.", but I ignored them all.

"Either way, I started feeling like I wasn't perfect at all...I stare at my reflection and hate what I see greatly...I felt like I was extremely fat because I had 'the hour glass shape', meaning I had more curves and bigger hips, but all I considered it was as fat..." I went on.

"Many of my friends are the hour glass shape...it's not fat, just the way you're built." Claire informed, but I still ignored their talking.

"I started doing anything it took to lose weight...I went to Carl for tips, which is also how I know him more than just our school's janitor, and he gave me all kinds of work-out and eating tips..." I took in a heavy breath and let it out as a regretful sigh before continuing. "I worked out all the time, always staying on my toes as much as possible...but after just a few days, still seeing myself as fat, I started...I started..." My voice cracked, and more tears started pouring down my face.

"What happened, Crystal?" Andrew asked with absolute care for me in his voice.

I wiped away as many of my tears as possible once more before going on. "...I started to eat way, way less...I stopped eating dinner completely, and all I had for breakfast was a very small bowl of cereal. As for lunch, all I ate was crackers. For snacks, I chewed gum and sometimes ate mints...but when I still didn't see a change in my body...everything that I placed in my body previously...I took back out myself...sure, I continued to eat, but very small portions, and it all ended up coming back out when I wanted it to...I wanted to be model thin...beautiful...like Claire and Allison, all of the others girls in this school, and the girls in the magazines..."

"So _that's _why you have all of those packs of gum and mints in your book-bag!" Brian pointed out.

I shrugged one of my shoulders. "Sort of."

"Wait, wait...wait a second...when you said...you take the food out of you on your watch..." Bender concerndly looked at me, and I instantly pouted as more tears fell from my eyes.

"...I throw it back up by sticking two fingers down my throat...turns out, a girl saw me purging in the girls bathroom yesterday, and she reported it to Vernon, causing me to end up here today..." I confessed.

Instantly, everyone's eyes shot huge as their mouths dropped open, even Bender's. They were each completely shocked to hear why I'm actually there that Saturday with them.

"...I sometimes chew gum and mints to take my mind off of eating..." I added.

"So..._that's_ truly why Claire and I heard you coughing and hacking today during the bathroom break! You were purging!" Allison exclaimed, startled, tears already starting to come back in her eyes and fall down her face. Regretfully, I nodded my head at her.

"And that's why you didn't eat any lunch today!" Brian pointed out, rubbing his tearful eyes with his balled up fists after speaking. Again, I regretfully nodded.

"That also explains why Carl asked you if you've been losing more weight!" Claire's mouth gaped open, and she sniffled a whole lot. More tears stained down my face. All I could do was nod again.

"And why you collapsed in the hallway when we were racing back to get here before Dick busted us!" Bender bellowed with absolute shock.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! All of that happened because everything I take in, I take back out whenever I want it to come out!" I bursted out into more tears, and Andrew swung his arm back around my shoulder to console me.

"Crystal, that's a very dangerous thing to do! This kind of behavior can lead to eating disorders like anorexia, bulimia, and all of that!" Brian informed me, his words exclaiming with absolute worry.

"Brian's right, Crystal. Starving yourself isn't the way to lose weight. Working out and actually eating right is," Andrew said "but it's not like you actually had to lose weight in the first place...I've seen you 'round school before you became this thin, and you looked great..."

I stared, more steaming hot tears pouring down my face as I stared at Andrew, surprised. Andrew Clark, a high-class jock at our high school who was so much more popular than me...actually thought I looked great?

"You...you mean that, Andrew?" I asked.

"Totally," He formed a grin at me, and I couldn't help to smile back as I wiped away my tears once more.

"And Crystal, those girls in the magazines, they're not proud with the way they look either...they get told they're not thin enough by their own bosses when they're already underweight. Most models actually _are _suffering eating disorders because they feel so insecure. It's Hollywood trying to make a dangerous price on beauty, so the magazines will actually sell." Claire lectured, Brian and Allison nodding their heads with absolute agreement.

"How long have you been purging, Crystal?" Allison questioned.

I shrugged and sighed out, "I don't know...just a little over a month."

"You need to eat and actually keep the food in you. You were never fat or ugly, and you're never going to be." Allison instructed me.

"Sporto," Bender created this look on his face that gave it away that a light bulb flicked on in his mind.

"Andrew." The jock corrected him.

"You get my point!" Bender shrugged "you kept one of your sandwiches and cookies from your lunch to give to Crystal if she ever changed her mind to eat...give her that to eat."

"That's actually a very good idea, Bender!" A smile actually flashed its way across Andrew's face after he took in and digested Bender's words. All Bender did though was smirk some and shrug his shoulders.

Andrew only took about fifteen seconds to return to his and Claire's table, fetch the sandwich and remaining cookies from his lunch that he didn't eat, then get back to the table, instantly placing the food in my hands. Everyone was watching me, eager expressions plastered on their faces. I stared at the food that was now in my hands nervously, gulping and thinking the terrible thought that I'd become fat if I ate, but that's when I thought about Andrew telling me that he thought I was great looking to begin with, while Allison and Claire both agreed I was pretty, and Bender said I was smoking hot.

The others encouraged me, telling me that I could do it, and I closed my eyes, taking in and letting out a deep breath before I took my first ever bite of the sandwich Andrew saved for me. Everybody instantly clapped and cheered. Man, I forgot how delicious this stuff was, and with every bite I took of the sandwich until it was finished, and starting on the remains of the chocolate-chip cookies, I felt proud in myself, actually glad I shared why I was in Saturday dentention.

"Hey," Allison suddenly spoke up, having everyone's eyes on her. "You want to know what I did to get in here?"

I eagerly nodded my head as Brian did to, while Andrew only smiled at the basket-case, and Bender smirked at her, while Claire only waited for her to answer.

A smirk spread across Allison's face as she opened up her mouth and said, "Nothing...I didn't have anything better to do."

Instantly everyone started laughing and smiling all over again, and I was finally able to join in, actually feeling confident in myself in God knows how long, and actually wanted.

"You're laughing at me." Allison laughed herself.

"No," Andrew squeaked through his own laughter, which just had me laughing even more with him and the others.

"Yeah, you are." Allison nodded her head, still laughing when objecting.

God, I never knew how much fun Saturday detention could be...nonetheless, this Saturday detention isn't over yet. What could possibly happen next?

**A/N: Phew! I worked for HOURS on this chapter, which is my longest chapter of "The Loner" yet, and let's just say it most likely will be the longest chapter in the whole story. There's only one more chapter and a epilouge for me to write until this story is finished, and I'm still thinking about my own little sequel to this story, but we'll see. Please review! Please! Stay tuned for the final chapter! Thanks, everyone! :D :D :D :D**


	10. See You On Monday

**A/N: This is the final chapter! After this, I have the epilogue left to write, and then that's it! I can't believe I wrote the whole plot of "The Breakfast Club" so, so fast! I'm so proud in keeping it up, and I thank you all for reading my first ever "The Breakfast Club" fanfic, but don't think I'm ending here just yet! I'm leaning towards yes to writing my own little sequel to this story with what happens on Monday and whatnot to the group, but we'll see! Reviews would be nice, _please_. This story was a blast, I completely adored writing my own character in it as well, and I hope you all loved it, like you'll possibly love the sequel just as much if I write it since I have my other stories and school coming back in a month for me. :P**

**With that message now cleared, it's time for you all to enjoy the final chapter of "The Loner", where the epilogue will be written after this, and then I might work on a sequel! Sit back, relax, please review, and enjoy the final chapter of "The Loner" :D**

**Also, a special thanks goes out to tiffanyrebecca7 for reviewing my previous chapter! Thank you! :) Please review! **

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

I should properly try getting Saturday detention more often! Now, I'm actually kind of _glad _that I recieved four more detentions from Vernon earlier that day, and I also get to spend them with Bender...I admit, I hated that greatly about Bender and I having to spend my new Saturday detentions together, but now...I'm sort of happy about it. At least I'll have one person I know to spend my four new detentions with...and not only did I know Bender, but he...was actually one of my new five..._friends_. I seriously couldn't believe I had new friends! I completely forgot how great it was to spend time with others you bond and get along with so greatly, but...if only we knew what would happen after the weekend wraps up, and Monday would arrive.

After chatting and laughing a whole lot more with each other, sharing everything from our hobbies to our fears, our likes to our dislikes, our favorite types of music to our top favorite movies, our most strangest dreams to our most embarrassing dates (I couldn't share anything about a date since I've never had a boyfriend before in my whole life.), and much, much more, Brian had fixed the radio in one of the offices of the library, and such killer tunes blurted out, turning the remains of our Saturday detention into one giant dance party, which was actually great fun. I've never danced so freely since I lost my friends after they picked to humiliate and turn on me, hating my guts to either pick their girlfriend/boyfriend over me, or just to impress their dates and at the cost, I became a loner. Nonetheless, Andrew, Allison, Claire, Brian, and Bender broke through the hard shell that was 'protecting' my heart, and the bright rays shined through its cracks until the shell was completely gone, and I was just like my old self again, no longer feeling unwanted, uncared for, or ugly at all.

Much of my dancing was spinning and jumping around, swaying and twirling in circles as I played around again with the strings of Andrew's dark blue hoodie, which I was still wearing. Other parts of my dancing though was also with Andrew, the two of us playing air guitars and spinning the other around a bit just for more laughs, which worked greatly. Allison spent most of her dancing just like I was doing, spinning herself around rapidly as she flew her arms all over the place, shaking her head back and forth and causing her hair to flip a whole lot.

Nevertheless, after Bender got down from sitting on top of the ridiculous looking statue and head butting the air a whole lot and flipping his own hair all over, he and Allison started dancing together. As for Brian, he came back out from the office after tossing some things carelessly around, just spinning in circles and hopping up and down, until Claire came down from dancing on the stairs, and the two danced together, Brian taking a hold of Claire's hand and twirling her around, until the two of them swayed each others hands back and forth.

That's when the boys and girls split a little later into the dancing, kicking our dance moves up on the table, where Bender, Allison, and myself shifted our way across the table, until Bender, Andrew, and Brian showed their own dance moves off alone. Claire, Allison, and I then showed them our own little dance moves on the table. Bender shook and swayed rapidly, flipping his hair without a care in the world and flying his arms all around like Allison was doing previously, until he fell down on his knees, which I didn't know if he meant to do that or not. To rap up our dance party then, about twenty minutes of our Saturday detention left, Allison shook herself back and forth, the rest of us cheering her on as she dropped down on her knees, which I could tell she actually planned to do, leading up to when she moved her whole body forward as she remained on her knees, then hid her head in the carpet, slapping her arms down to the floor and by her sides, as if she was playing dead.

However, all good things must come to an end, and that happened when one of my new five friends, as known as John Bender, had to sneak back up through the ceiling, like he did to get back in the library, and head on back to the supply closet that Vernon actually locked him in earlier. Bender told us about what happened between him and Vernon in that supply closet during our little circle time, and man, we were all so shocked, but yet so angry at the same time, especially Allison.

"Take care, Bender." Andrew said, giving him a smack on the shoulder and a small smile. I could see Bender attempting not to smirk back, but it twitched his way onto his face, and he nodded his head at the atlete, giving him a slap on his arm in return.

"You, too, Sporto. You, too." Bender said. This time, Andrew didn't care about being called 'Sporto'. I think he grew to like the new nickname after getting labeled with it today, and called it often by Bender and a bit by Allison. We all actually gave each other nicknames. Brian's was Bri, Allison's was Ally or Alice, Bender's was Ben or Bend, Claire's was Clara, and mine was Cry. Not the best nicknames, but we all thought they were work for now. Hm...but if only we had a group name to call ourselves...

"Bender?" Claire asked as Bender made his way down to her after telling Andrew to take care also. We were all standing in a line, Bender saying his good-byes to us, since we all didn't know what would happen on Monday, but we all agreed that we'd always be friends no matter what, all through the thick and thin, no matter what our different labels are, we'll always be friends for life.

"Yeah, Claire?" Bender asked, looking directly into her eyes as she gazed right back in his, both of them focusing heavily on the others words.

"...We're you really disgusted about what I could do with my lipstick?" Claire questioned, referring back to the one thing that she could do by applying her lipstick by placing it inbetween her breasts.

Bender hesitated a moment, grinning a little at the princess as he thought about her question, then asked quietly, but still loud enough for all of us to hear, "Truth?"

Claire nodded her head. "Yeah, the truth." She approved Bender's question in the same tone Bender was giving, quiet but still able to hear.

That's when Bender nodded his head, but the word that came out of his mouth was, "No."

I smirked, being the last one in the line, and I quietly snickered to myself as Andrew and Brian chuckled too, while Allison only smirked herself. Claire smiled a full, pretty grin that showed all of her teeth to Bender, who just gave her the same grin previously in return, and Claire was the first one to wrap her arms around Bender, giving him about a three second friendly hug until the two of them parted, Bender still grinning, but you could tell he was truly surprised.

"I'll see you 'round, princess." Bender bowed his head at Claire, acting as if she was actually a princess, which Claire playfully rolled her brown eyes to, still smiling at the criminal as she nodded her head.

"Good-bye, Bender." Claire said, with Bender bowed his head once more to, before he headed down to the next person in the line, which was Brian.

"Big Bri," Bender addressed "every time I get marijuana, I'll remember you, since my previous small stash was placed in your pants when we all went on our little run."

Brian playfully grinned and snickered a bit, looking down at his shoes until his laughter stopped about five seconds later, and when he gazed back up at Bender, the criminal was still smirking his grin-like look on his lips.

"Thanks, I guess, Bender," Brian chuckled "have a good rest of the weekend."

"You, too, Brian." Bender gave Brian a knuckle-touch and then a high-five, until he moved down to the next person in the line, which was Allison.

Bender jammed his hands in his pockets, smirking wider as he and Allison looked into each others dark eyes. Allison smirked right back, biting down on her bottom lip a little, her hands folded in front of her, resting on her body.

"Basket-case," Bender spoke up, "I hope I'll be able to spot you around some more this weekend, possibly."

Allison continued to smirk, shrugging her shoulders as she told Bender, "You might just get your wish. I want to see you 'round possibly this weekend, too."

Bender's smirk remained wide, his dark eyes actually sparkling off happiness for a change, and he nodded his head a couple of soft times at Allison. The basket-case continued grinning her smirk-like smile, but when she didn't see it coming, Bender leaned in and planted one right on her cheek, a quick, soft, and gentle peck of his lips against her skin, which left Allison extremely flashing to the color of a bright, bright red, and she gently touched her cheek after Bender kissed it, her mouth now gaping open in a wonderful smile, as Bender smirked once more at her, giving her a flirty wink before he mouthed "Call me.", considering we gave each other our phone numbers before we had our dance party, and after mouthing that, Bender moved to the last person in the line. Me.

My bluish-greenish eyes dazzled with such joy from having so much fun that I never had for over a month thanks to my ex-friends turning on me and treating me like dirt, and a smirk curled up on my lips as I stared at Bender, who had his smirk-like smile twitch its way back on his mouth as he stared at me.

"Blondie," Bender said, which didn't surprise me that he referred to me by my hair color, but I didn't care, just like Andrew didn't care getting called by 'Sporto' or 'Andy', which are his new nicknames. "I know this is going to sound strange coming from me, but don't listen to what those pricks who boss you around and treat you like horse shit, alright? And start keeping the food you eat inside of you. Like I said earlier, I think you're smoking hot, but not my type."

I nodded my head, keeping my smirk plastered on my face as my eyes continued to dance with joy and now flattery towards what Bender just told me too. "Thanks, Bend." I thanked, being the first and only one to actually call Bender by one of his nicknames.

"No problem," Bender shrugged, but what _really _surprised me was when Bender was the first one to actually have his arms around me, holding me close in a friendly hug. Bender wasn't the hugging type, obviously, which is why I was certainly surprised, but that didn't stop me from connecting my arms around his back in return, returning the hug for about seven seconds, until the two of us parted.

"Well..." Bender huffed, scanning us all once more as he started backing his way up, away from us, his hands now jammed back in his pockets once more. He smirked once more, nodding his head a few slow times when recieving mine, Andrew's, Claire's, and Brian's smiles, including Allison's smirk, her face still bright, bright red from blushing after recieving the little peck Bender gave her.

"This is just a good-bye, that's for sure. We'll be 'round with each other again." Bender approved, flipping his dark hair as he continued to smirk with satisfaction, and he started his way up the staircase, still walking backwards so he could see us as we continued to stand in the line form that we were in.

"See you 'round, Bender," I grinned "and I never thought I'd say this, but thank you for sharing your criminal personality with us today."

Bender snickered as he nodded his head. "You're an alright blondie, Crystal. And it's my pleasure...bye, guys, and gals."

Instantly, we all started saying many things back to Bender.

"Good-bye, Bender!"

"Bye!"

"See you around!"

"Keep in touch!"

Bender gave us a final wave before he turned himself fully around, and raced his way out of sight, so he could start his way most likely to climb the wall or something somehow for him to get back in the ceiling, and crawl his way back to the supply closet. After Bender had left then, Andrew, Allison, Claire, Brian, and myself didn't know anything more we could do for the fifteen minutes remaining of our Saturday detention, so all we did was sit on the railing. I sat inbetween Andrew and Allison, twirling the strings of Andrew's hoodie around my pointer fingers a bit again, while I exchanged some smiles with Andrew, then give Allison a few playful winks as I nudged her and smirked, causing her to smirk herself and blush. She knew I was congratulating her on the small little kiss Bender gave her on the cheek. As for Brian and Claire, they were both holding hands, Claire sitting next to Allison and Brian at the end of the railing. No questions needed to be asked. Brian must've asked Claire out, and she must've said yes.

We were all silent, not saying a single word, but all the sudden, the quietness came to an end, thanks to the princess, but no one really minded at all.

"Brian?" Claire asked, turning her slightly blushing face over to the brain, who was staring blankly off in the distance, his free hand having his fingers curled up and over his mouth. Nevertheless, right after Claire spoke up with his name, Brian instantly looked at her, keeping his free hand still over his mouth a little.

"Mm hm?" Brian hummed. Everybody knew that he was listening then.

"Are you going to write your paper?" Claire questioned, keeping her head up thanks to her free arms elbow that was placed up on her lap, her chin resting on her clenched shut fist.

Brian moved his free hand back down to his lap and shrugged, starting to grin at his new girlfriend. "Yeah, why?" He then asked her.

Claire flashed him a pretty smile, pausing for a moment as she grinned back in front of her for a few seconds to make sure what she was about to say didn't sound ridiculous or commanding at all.

"Well, it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our papers, don't you think?" Claire questioned, then turning her attention back over to her new boyfriend, who instantly had confusion locked in his eyes as he bit his tongue. I was just as concerned in what Claire was meaning, my head tilted a little like a confused puppy dogs as Andrew and I both watched and listened fully to Claire's and Brian's conversation, but all Allison did was listen.

Brian looked away from Claire, thinking about her question, but said back to her a couple of silent seconds later, "Well, that's what Vernon wants us to do."

Claire nodded her head. "True," She admitted "but I kinda think we're all going to say the same thing."

After taking and and digesting Claire's words, a smirk formed on Brian's face. "You just don't want to write your paper. Right?" He snickered a bit.

The princess looked away from the brain, grinning a little until she said as she gazed at me, Andrew, and Allison, "True, but..."

She stopped, quickly turning attention back over to Brian, her cherry-red hair flipping beautifully when she turned her head. "Well, you're the smartest, right?" Claire referred to Brian being the brain of our new little group, which I still felt we needed a name for, which caused Brian's smile to instantly return to his face fully, his eyes sparkling from being flattered towards his new girlfriend's words.

"We trust you." Claire promised him. Brian hesitated for a moment, thinking about what the princess just told him, eyeing her for about four silent seconds, until he gazed down at Allison, Andrew, and I. The three of us each nodded, a big smile plastered on my face and trust dazzling in my eyes, as Allison formed a smirk at him since she felt me nudge her arm again, and Andrew quietly spoke a "Yeah.", which is when I could feel this sudden feeling that someone was looking at me, so I glanced over to see Andrew's eyes on me. I grinned at him, and he smiled a little back, before we both just looked back down at Brian and Claire.

Brian made sure his eyes were meeting Claire's when he responded. When they were both actually looking directly at each other once more, Brian said, "Alright, I'll do it."

A big, wide, beautiful smile instantly exploded across Claire's face after she heard her new boyfriend's response of approval. I grinned, feeling happy for the princess and the brain now happily together, just as Claire leaned in and gave Brian a little kiss on the cheek, which instantly made Brian smile widely and blush.

"Great." Claire nodded her head, embracing Brian's hand a little more tenderly and lovingly. Silence instantly surrounded us all over again. Nonetheless, it didn't last long because after exchanging another grin with Andrew, him giving me another smile in return, I decided to look back over at Claire and Brian, but all I saw then was Claire looking back and forth from Allison to me, examining us. Secretly, I gave Allison another nudge, and when she looked at me to realize I was looking in the opposite direction, she glanced over to see Claire looking at the two of us. That's when Claire formed a pretty grin at the two of us.

"Come on." She instructed, tugging on Allison's sleeve before looking at me and saying, "You, too. Come with me and Allison."

"Where are we going?" Allison questioned. I was just about to ask the same question, but my concerned expression that was now glued on my face said it all.

"Come on." Claire simply told Allison and I once more, giving Allison's sleeve another little tug, before she released Brian's hand and hopped down from the railing, snatching up her purse from the floor afterwards. Allison and I confusedly exchanged our concerned facial expressions, but all I did was shrug before dropping my book-bag that was swung over my shoulder to the floor, then get off the railing myself. I stood still after my feet met the floor and looked at Allison, who waited a few more seconds until finally hopping down from the railing, dropping her purse next to my book-bag, and the two of us followed Claire, who had this excited look now on her face for some reason.

Oh, crap...one of the many things I hate the most that a lot of girly girls adore..._makeovers_. Yuck! Look, I may look like a girly girl on the outside, but on the inside, I'm a complete tomboy. Actually, I used to dress like my tomboy self until I lost all of my friends, became a loner, and started purging. I figured if I made myself look girly on the outside, I'd get a boyfriend, but it didn't work, obviously. Plus, my mom always wanted her daughter to be a girly girl, so I did this also for her, but I'm still 100% tomboy at heart.

Claire had picked Allison to do a makeover on, so I thought I was in the clear and didn't have to worry about getting any makeover. I helped Claire out with fixing Allison up by coming her hair and pulling it back so her face could be revealed more, right before I fetched an emergancy outfit from Claire's locker for Allison to switch into, thanks to Claire trusting me with her combo. I also helped Claire apply some of the make-up, like how I applied brown eyeliner to one of Allison's eyes, and Claire began the other one when I was done. Man, Allison hated just as much being treated like a little dress-up and make-up doll.

"Don't be afraid," Claire told Allison in a calming and gentle, but yet mocking tone. Nevertheless, just as the princess got finished with applying the eyeliner to the bottom of Allison's eye, she started blinking a lot.

"Don't stick that in my eye!" Allison exclaimed in a nervous tone.

"She's not going to sick it in your eye, Allison." I informed her, gently holding her head still like Claire asked me to do, so she wouldn't move around so much.

"Crystal's right, Ally," Claire said "I'm not sticking it, just close- just go like that."

Allison and I both watched as Claire showed the basket-case how to close her eyes, raise her eyebrows, and have her mouth hang open a bit, so she'd be able to fix the eyeliner a whole lot better and easier.

"Good," Claire continued fixing up Allison's eyeliner after she made the face that Claire told her to make. Right when Allison felt the eyeliner meet her skin again, she released a few squeak-like sounds that made Claire playfully smirk, while a couple of snickers escaped from my lips. "You know, you really do look a whole lot better without all that black shit on your eyes." Claire somewhat complimented Allison.

"Hey..." Allison spoke, the tone of her voice almost warning. "I like that black shit."

"Trust us, Alice," I smiled my full, bright, beautiful grin that I rarely give out anymore. "This new makeover of yours will make you look even better than what you were to begin with."

Claire gave me a smile as I smiled back, offering her the mascara, which she took thankfully, and I took the brown eyeliner back, placing it back on the other table that Claire had laid out all of her make-up on.

"So, Cry?" Claire addressed me by my new nickname, just as she unscrewed the top of her mascara and started heavily focusing on applying it on Allison, while I went back to gently and carefully, but yet a bit hard at the same time, held Allison's head in place. I peeked up at Claire when looking at Allison's hair, taking in how it wasn't shagged up or tangled anymore, and it was now pulled away from her face, so you could see her a whole let better.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why'd you think changing yourself into a girly girl on the outside would change the way you truly are on the inside?" Claire asked me with the complete interest in my girly girl looks and tomboy personality completely showing off in her voice. Yeah, when Allison was changing her clothes behind this shelf that wasn't actually against the wall, and as Claire and I lied all of her make-up out on the other table, I shared with her and Allison both about how I never used to look like a girly girl at all, and I was a full tomboy inside and out, but that all changed whence I lost all my friends, causing everything else that happened to me to go downhill from that.

I hesitated, still keeping Allison's head still as I waited about eight seconds to think Claire's question through. That's when I just shrugged my shoulders.

"That's not exactly why I changed my true tomboy look into this phony girly girl look." I informed.

"What is the reason you got rid of your true self on the outside then, Cry?" Allison took her turn asking a question, as Claire wrapped up her mascara.

"Some lip-gloss, please, Cry." Claire kept her eyes on Allison when handing the mascara out for me to take over Allison's shoulder.

I shrugged my shoulders again when thinking about Allison's question, just as I picked up one of Claire's many different tubes of lip-gloss and handed it over, trading it for the mascara, which I just placed back on the table with the rest of her make-up that surrounded her purse.

"Well, after I lost all my friends and began transforming into a loner, I figured if I changed myself into a girly girl on the outside, it'd help me get a boyfriend, and others would see me different. However, both of my wishes through this look didn't come true." I rolled my eyes at the mention of me not getting a boyfriend or new people at our school seeing me any differently. I released a sigh, but then reminded myself that I was lucky enough to make five new friends.

"People still saw you as a loner?" Claire asked, looking at me when asking that question, until she tilted Allison's head up a little. "Pucker your lips out, Ally." The princess then instructed the basket-case, who instantly did what she was told, making her lips look like they were kissing the air, just as Claire started decorating them with some of her lip-gloss.

I nodded my head at Claire's new question. "Yeah." I regretfully sighed at that.

"...You know I'm so sorry for treating you like a nobody, right?" Claire then asked me, her voice full of nervousness all the sudden, and the look upon her face was now hopeful.

"Of course I know," I answered, nodding my head, which instantly had Claire releasing a sigh of relief, and a pretty grin spread across my face as she nodded her head, telling me "Good.", before she handed over the lip-gloss that was now reclosed, then asked me kindly with another please to get her some blush, which I did gladly.

"Well, you want to know something I know about others, Crystal?" Allison asked me, my hands still holding her head still while Claire started powdering her cheeks with some light, light shaded blush.

"Sure. What do you got?" I asked.

"It's that if others judge you before getting to know you, and they decide to not get to know you at all, and this goes for both genders, it's that they're insecure themselves. It's best that you don't bother to waste any of your time of life with them," Allison lectured "what do you think, Claire?"

Instantly, Claire grinned widely and beautifully at Allison's words as she nodded her head, turning her grin over to me then. "Allison's right, Crystal. Life is meant to be full of joy, laughter, and love. What's the point of giving any people who hurt you any attention? They don't bother to get to know you at first," Claire shrugged her shoulders, still grinning as she went on. "Then that's their loss. Everybody is different because we're all our open person, but yet, we're all the same because we're all human beings, too. You get what I mean?"

I couldn't help myself to have a grin twitch up on my lips as I eyed Claire, who smiled right back at me, and I instantly started chuckling, giving it away that I completely understood where Claire was coming from. She's right. Allison is too. What's the point of trying to get noticed or liked by others who only hurt you or embarrass you all the time? Same goes if you're already friends with this person that's trying to change anything about you, whether it's your looks, personality, anything. We're all different on the inside, but on the outside, we're all human beings.

Claire continued to smile at me as she proudly nodded her head at me, knowing that I got what she and Allison both meant, right before she handed me back the blush, and I handed her eyebrow brush to her, which Claire instantly started using to brush Allison's eyebrows. Instantly, Allison released a hissing/growling-like noise, but I could tell that she was smiling.

"You're very pretty, ya know, Ally." Claire complimented, and I nodded my head with absolute agreement, no longer needing to hold Allison's head still since Claire was all finished with her make-up. I was now standing there beside Claire, gawking at how gorgeous Allison looked with her makeover. Wow, I even surprised myself there...actually saying a makeover made one of my friends gorgeous...ah, irony.

"Please," Allison rolled her eyes, not believing Claire's compliment, nor my agreement to it, but she still took it to be kind, remaining to grin beautifully. "Why are you being so nice to me?" The basket-case then questioned the princess, who instantly wiped her smile off from her face as she stopped brushing one of her new friends eyebrows, pausing for a moment.

Then, Claire's grin exploded back across her face as she answered Claire's question with, "'Cause you're letting me."

That's when the princess handed over the eyebrow brush to me, and as I put it back to where the rest of Claire's make-up was laid out on the other table, Claire announced with such cheer and excitement, "You're all finished, Allison!"

"Do you think John will like it?" Allison asked, looking down at herself and feeling so different when seeing the new clean, frilly, and girly clothes she was wearing, and none of her dark hair was any longer dangling in her face.

"I bet he will," I assured, a smirk now curling up on my lips from witnessing the happiness starting to dance in Allison's eyes. "Why don't you go and let him see it for himself though?"

Claire instantly smirked along with me after hearing my words as she remembered the kiss we all saw Bender give the basket-case on her cheek, causing Allison to blush as she attempted not to smile, but she couldn't help it, causing Claire and I to both chuckle a bit. The basket-case then rose from sitting on the tables surface, standing in her new shoes, continuing to smile at me and Claire both while she headed to the backdoor of the room that we were in, waving good-bye to us and saying she'd be back soon, right before she left to go meet up in the supply closet that Bender was locked in.

"You did a real good job on her, Claire." I complimented the beauty after Allison had exited the room completely, and the backdoor was fully shut behind her.

"Thank you. I try my best. I practice giving others makeovers all the time by using my little sister." Claire shared with me, which I didn't really know how to respond to, so I only smiled and nodded my head a bit.

"So, should we head back into the library?" I questioned, already starting my way over to the closed door after speaking, but before I could even finish taking two steps, Claire grasped a hold of my wrist and gently pulled me back so we could see each other face to face.

"Whoa, whoa," Claire chuckled at me, which I found absoluetly confusing on the inside, but I wouldn't allow any of my confusion to show on my outside just yet. "Where are you going, Cry? We're not done just yet."

"What are you talking about?" I asked "Alice's makeover is finished. She's now heading to the supply closet so Bender can see her all new, and the two are most likely going to end up happily ever after."

"True, _Ally's_ makeover_ is_ done..." Claire shrugged one of her shoulders, still smiling at me as she then removed my bangs from dangling in front of my right eye to reveal it with her hands fingertips. That's when my eyes grew big, and I instantly knew why Claire was saying that we weren't finished just yet. I just figured we were giving Allison a makeover! I _hate _makeovers to death!

"Heck no! No way! No, no, no!" I quickly started objecting, "There's no way in hell I'm going to get a makeover!"

A pout instantly made its way onto Claire's face after I exclaimed that, her brown eyes starting to fill up with sorrow and plead. I crossed my arms over my chest, standing my ground though. If there's one main thing I hate in the whole wide world of being a girl, it's that most of them are too girly and do tons of makeovers on themselves and each other. I've actually never wore make-up before in my entire life, nor did anyone ever want to apply any on me. Maybe it's because a lot of people actually knew how much I hated makeovers.

"Please, Crystal! Please just let me give you this makeover! Just this once! Please!" Claire begged, holding up one of her pointer fingers indicating that this would be the first and only time she'd give me a makeover.

"Claire, I told you and Allison both, I'm not really a girly girl." I shook my head at the princess.

"And that's a part of the makeover." Claire shot me a hopeful smile, but all she got in return from me was me confusedly cocking my eyebrow and allowing the rest of my confusion to show on my face.

"Huh?" I wondered, trying to understand what exactly the princess meant about the truth of me being a tomboy tying into the makeover that she wanted to desperately give me.

"Cry, I know you're a tomboy," Claire placed one of her hands on my shoulder, still giving me that hopeful look of hers with the plead and sorrow flooding up more and more in her dark brown eyes.

"What's your point about it?" I questioned, recrossing my arms over my chest. I still didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Well, even tomboys wear make-up, Crystal, and it's obvious that the clothes that you're wearing isn't so in the tomboy style," Claire explained to me, examining me from the bottom of my shoes to the top of my head. I stuffed my hands then in the pockets of Andrew's hoodie and shrugged my shoulders in an admitting manner. "So," The princess went on, "I'm going to bring that tomboy that's inside of you back out. That is, if you let me give you this makeover. Besides, you'd be surprised what a little bit of blush, eyeshadow, lip-gloss, mascara, and hair styling will do to you."

Hm...tempting. Not the make-up part and hair styling, I mean, but actually being able to be my true self again...I've always dreamed of it, but I was also too nervous in what others would think since I lost my friends, became a loner, and started purging. However...I _did _have a blast at this Saturday detention, actually meeting five new friends who like me for who I am, and they cheered me on, encouraging me as I started eating again...they learned everything about me from my life story, my phone number, my birthday, and everything else in just one day.

I continued to hesitate, staring at the princess with this look of pity starting to show on my face. Hm...I _did _owe her, considering she's been so kind and generous towards me, actually becoming one of my new friends today, as if we never disliked each other.

I sighed heavily, taking out my hands from Andrew's hoodie's pockets, slapping them down at my sides as I said, "Fine, I'll take the makeover. Let's just get it over with, please."

Without any hesitation, Claire's big, beautiful, bright smile flashed across her face again, and the plead and sorrow drained from her eyes as she took a hold of my wrist, leading me back to the table where Allison sat when she had her makeover done.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Cry! You won't regret it!" Claire cheered, gathering up some eyeliner, blush, lip-gloss, and eyeshadow from the other table that flooded with her make-up all over its surface, before she rested them beside where I was sitting at the table, and she then pulled out a hairbrush and some hair ties from her purse. Damn, what all is in Claire's purse?! A whole beauty store?!

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome," I nodded, trying my best not to smile, but just like Bender, I couldn't help to form a smirk over Claire's excitement that was over her being able to give me a makeover now since I finally approved. As long as she doesn't put too much make-up on me to make it look like I'm wearing a Halloween mask, then I'm good. Although, I saw how great she did with Allison, helping her out and all, so I figured she'd do just as much of a well job on me.

"Sit still now." Claire kindly and generously ordered me, and I closed my eyes as she started doing my make-up. I seriously can't believe I'm allowing this to happen. It feels so strange, so weird, so...different. God, the things I'd do for my new friends to keep them happy...

My makeover didn't take as long as Allison's, considering I don't move around as much as she does. It properly took two-to-three minutes tops. My blonde hair was now tied into a shiny, silky braid that hung in the front of my right shoulder, my bangs no longer dangling in front of my right eye, and I had a very light shade of pink blush on my cheeks, along with the same brown eyeliner and mascara that Allison was wearing applied on my eyes, light, light red eyeshadow also neatly placed on my eyes, and lastly with my...ugh, just thinking of the words leave a bad taste in my mouth..._make-up_, my lips were decorated with orange-scented lip-gloss. Actually, I was dressed in some new clothes too. A baby-blue plaid shirt, dark olive-colored, worn out jeans, and plain black, dirty tennis shoes, along with Andrew's dark blue hoodie that I just didn't want to take off for some reason. Claire fetched the new clothes from Allison's bag, having me change into them when my make-up and hair was completely finished.

"How do I look, Claire?" I asked, fiddling one of my pointer fingers around the end of my hair that was tied actually very nicely in the braid that Claire had created.

"Absoluetly beautiful!" Claire's smile exploded across her face as she excitedly showed me my reflection in her mirror that she pulled out from her purse and hid behind her back when I was looking down at myself, taking a moment to digest the new clothes I was wearing, remembering who I truly was and who I enjoyed being before my ridiculous excuses of 'friends' each turned on me. Since when did I love how skirts showed my legs a bit too much in my opinion? Since when did I enjoy high-heels hurting my feet? What about the frilly sweaters that scratched to death? The lacey gloves I sometimes wore itched a whole lot too. That wasn't who I was...I wasn't a girly girl at all...all I was, was 100% tomboy, and I'm proud of that.

I stared at my reflection, allowing my jaw to drop and mouth fall open, as my eyes grew wide. I seriously couldn't believe it...no, I didn't hate it at all...I loved it a whole lot, but...I'm now starting to see the beauty that my new friends have been telling me I had with my own eyes.

"...Do you like it, Crystal?" Claire asked me after taking in my facial expression. I looked at her, witnessing the slight fear of rejection of the makeover in her eyes, but that instantly drained away when I smiled widely and brightly at her, nodding my head instantly after seeing how she was about to grow nervous.

I instantly corrected Claire that I didn't like the makeover, but _loved _it, and that brought a big, pretty smile across Claire's face.

"I'm glad you love it," Claire said as I got off from sitting on the table and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a friendly hug to thank her more for giving me the makeover. Don't think this changes my thought on makeovers though. I still hate them to death. I only did to to make Claire happy, and...well, I _do_ got to admit, I look pretty dang hot, even with me actually being a tomboy. Beauty is what's on the inside, not what you see on the outside.

"I very much do. So...do you think Andrew and Brian will think it's cool?" I questioned. I placed my hands on my hips and looked down at myself once more, studying the real me since I haven't seen it for over a month.

"...Well, let's just see." Claire smirked at me after pausing for a moment, giving me a little nudge while doing so. It didn't take long at all for me to grow nervous as I peeked out the door to see Brian sitting there at his table, scribbling away at the essay that he was writing for all of us, and Andrew was still sitting on the railing, just playing around absent-mindingly with his chain that was around his neck, and Claire was packing all of her make-up back up in her purse, along with her hairbrush and mirror.

"Don't worry, Crystal. Everything will be fine. Just take in a deep breath and remain calm." Claire instructed as she gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. I took in a deep breath for her to see, which she grinned and nodded to, right before I released it back out. "That a girl." Claire chuckled. I watched, staying back a moment as Claire gave me one last grin before she opened the door fully up, then walk out of the room, leaving me alone to join Brian at his table, giving him another kiss on top of his head this time as she took a seat on the table. Brian formed a sweet smile as he glanced up at Claire, who grinned right back at him, kicking her feet a little bit back and forth as they dangled off the table.

I only continued to peek out, however. I was nervous as heck. I've never had boys see me as my actual tomboy self for awhile, and no one else has ever seen me wearing make-up before in my whole life. Nevertheless, I knew I'd have to do this, so...I relaxed my eyes shut and took in another deep breath, like Claire told me before she stepped out of the room herself, right before I released it, taking one more peek out to see Andrew still chilling on the railing, Brian writing the essay, and Claire was now looking towards the door. She must've seen me peeking through, because she grinned at me and mouthed "Come on.", gesturing me with a little jerk to the left with her head to come out. Okay, Crystal, relax...you can do this...you can do this. I took in one final deep, but softer breath, holding it in as I stepped out from the room, now standing in the doors frame as I quietly released the deep breath to myself. Claire smiled proudly at me, then nudging Brian to look up. When he did, I saw his mouth drop open and eyes grow big, which I just couldn't help myself to grin to, but my small smile instantly vanished from my face as I looked over to Andrew to see him now looking directly at me as well, his mouth starting to fall open, and his eyes were just as wide as Brian's.

I bit down on my tongue a little as I kept my eyes locked on Andrew when I started my way down the ramp, just as the jock leaped his way down from the railing. As I turned after reaching the end of the ramp, continuing my way towards Andrew slowly as he started walking at the same speed towards me, I couldn't help myself to stop walking when I reached Brian's table. I was too nervous still to smile. Seriously, my heart was racing like a wild and crazy horse in my chest at the moment, but that didn't stop me from staring at Brian to see him still staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, as he studied me from my knees up, since that's all he could see when sitting down on the other side of his table.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Brian my serious stare, but it didn't last that long when Brian grew a smile at me. I couldn't help myself then to grin back, softly telling the brain, "Thank you, Brian.", right before I looked at Claire, who was only still proudly grinning at me. I formed a smirk over her grin when our eyes met, causing the princess to chuckle a bit, but my smirk instantly faded when I looked back at Andrew, and I continued walking slowly as he did too, until the two of us were now face to face. I could see the huge amount of shock stacked up in his eyes. Oh God, I've never felt this nervous before in my entire life...I hope Allison is doing better with her new look towards Bender than what I'm doing so far with Andrew.

_**Bender's POV**_

I was instantly back to being bored out of my mind, just sitting there on the same exact table in the supply closet with my left leg curled up in my stomach, my arms just resting there by my sides, my right leg dangling off of the table, and my brain off in thinking completely about how much..._fun _I actually had with Crystal, Andrew, Brian, Claire, and Allison that Saturday detention, even though every moment we had wasn't full of sunshine. I just wanted the weekend to be over with, so Monday would come back, and school would change for me, Allison, Brian, Andrew, Claire, and Crystal, all because we're now surprisingly friends.

Suddenly though, I heard this small _click _sound come from the other side of the door. I instantly looked, thinking that Dick had returned to tell me to get my ass out and go home, but there was still a bit of time leftover that Saturday detention, and when the door cracked open, it wasn't Dick who came in, but it was..._ALLISON_?!

I stared, trying my best not to look shocked, but Allison was now dressed in a new skirt and what I think was a blouse, her make-up wasn't all of that black stuff on her eyes anymore, but it was all neatly done, and her hair was actually brushed, no longer in her face and pulled back by a cream-colored bow. She looked like a complete different person, which I could tell was because of Claire, considering she was the beauty in our new group.

Allison simply slid her way into the closet, giving me her smirk-like smile as she reclosed the door all the way behind her, keeping herself leaned against it, as if that was her joking way of telling me, "You're all mine now."

My mouth fell open, and before I knew it, I was gawking over Allison's new apperance like I was some love sick puppy. Hey, don't get me wrong. I thought Allison looked good before this new makeover of hers too, but...there was just something about this new look of hers that proved that even a basket-case can be absoluetly gorgeous.

"You lost?" I pretended that my mouth fell open because I was getting ready to ask that question, but Allison wasn't dumb. She knew why I was truly gawking at her, and she looked down at herself, chuckling a bit as she approached me. I stood up from the table, thinking that she must've picked the lock on the other side of the door to get in here in the first place.

Allison wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling right up at me then. I allowed her to do what she was doing, not being able to help myself to have a grin twitch its way onto my mouth. I rested my hands around Allison's hips, holding her close to me.

"Did you lose a bet and was forced to get a makeover as punishment for being the loser?" I questioned, but all Allison did was continue grinning at me with that smirk-like grin of hers as she playfully rolled her beautiful eyes at me, starting to stroke my hair a little bit with one of her hands, which I very much liked.

"Very funny," Allison sarcastically, but playfully at the same time, said. However, her smirk-like smile instantly faded from her face as she pushed herself away from me. I instantly looked at her with absolute concern, noticing then that worry was starting to flood in her eyes. "D-Do you think it's ugly? Stupid?" Allison nervously asked me, stuttering a bit when referring to her makeover. "Claire and Crystal are the ones who gave me this makeover!"

"Whoa, whoa, Allison," I shook my head, right before I walked my way up to her and placed my hands back around her hips, tenderly embracing her close to me once more as I stared running one of my own hands then down the back of her head, feeling how soft her hair was. "Allison, you _do _look great...I liked the way you look before the makeover too, but..." I couldn't help to form a smirk as I went on with more words. "Your face...it can actually be seen now...it's absoluetly pretty..."

Without any hesitation, after the basket-case took in my words, her smirk-like grin curled its way back on her lips, and she connected her hands together once more around my neck. I could feel her nails gently scratching the back of my neck as she continued to stroke my hair a little again. She gave me a flirty wink, which I smirked wider to.

"...Remember how you have so many girlfriends?" Allison asked me all the sudden, remembering back when we were all doing 'show and tell' with our bags and wallets, and Allison actually got a chance to look through my wallet herself.

"About fourty of them, to be exact," I joked. Allison continued to smirk at me as she playfully rolled her eyes again.

"Well...you don't actually _believe _you can just kiss me on the cheek and leave, do you?" The basket-case had a flirty glimmer dazzling in both of her eyes as her own smirk-like grin grew wider like mine did a little bit before. Hm...I _did _tell Claire that I never throw anything away...but maybe it's time for me to start over with my girlfriends...starting with my first ever new girl, Allison Reynolds.

I didn't actually say anything after Allison asked me that question...instead, I instantly smacked my lips against hers, the two of us soothingly chuckling a bit as our lips stayed connected, our noses touching and arms remaining wrapped around each other, both of us tenderly embracing each other as we continued making out for about thirty seconds straight. Wow, a new making out record by ten extra seconds...awesome. Right when Allison and I parted, and I caught my breath, I became stiff as a rock, actually feeling Allison's lips gently press against my neck, causing my skin to chill as my eyes widened. Sure, I've had plenty of girls kiss my neck before in the past, but with Allison...it somehow felt different...but in a great way.

"...Why'd you do that?" I asked, fixing my eyes back on the basket-case, who smirked and blushed a bit at me, shrugging her shoulders also.

"Just to prove that even a basket-case can be a golden kisser." Allison softly answered me, before she moved in and gave my neck one more kiss, then make our lips hit again for about ten seconds straight. The kissing would've went longer, I'm sure, but Allison pulled back just as we both started running our hands through each others hair, this frown now plastered on her face.

"What's wrong, babe?" I questioned, hoping to death on the inside it had nothing to do with me.

"Vernon. He'll be back soon to let you out, so I got to go before he busts me in here with you, and we'll both get in trouble, as well will the others since Vernon will realize my makeover, I'm sure." Allison sighed. She took a hold of my hands, giving them soft and gentle squeezes before she gave me another kiss on the lips, this one only being a short peck though. "I'll see you outside when we're dismissed from detention, okay?" Allison released my hands, which was pretty hard since I had a hard time letting her go, but she looked back over her shoulder at me when she took a hold of the doorknob of the supply closets door.

I quietly sighed to myself, getting ready to take a seat back down on the table as I began slowly nodding my head towards Allison's question, but just as Allison turned the doorknob and cracked the door open, a sudden light bulb turned on in my mind all the sudden.

"Wait a second!" I blurted out, which instantly had Allison's full, undived attention on me as she gazed over her shoulder at me.

"What?" Allison concerndly asked.

"...I'm the biggest bad-boy in high school history! I'm always expected to be a troublemaker!" I pointed out, cocking an eyebrow in a confused manner as I stared at my new girlfriend. "Allison?" I questioned.

"Yeah?"

"...Remind me again why I thought I should've came back here when I'm meant to be still in the library with you and the others."

The basket-case instantly grew her pretty grin at me, which I formed a wide smirk towards, and I instantly grabbed a hold of one of Allison's hands, planting one final peck on her lips before I whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here.", which Allison snickered along with me to, and the two of us left the supply closet, closing and relocking the door behind us. Back to the library. I guess the good-byes were half pointless, but at the same time, they weren't.

_**Crystal's POV**_

Everybody was dead silent, not saying a single word or moving a single muscle. I was frozen, too nervous to move with Andrew's attention heavily on me, thanks to the makeover that Claire gave me, but I didn't blame Claire. I knew that the makeover would be sort of shocking for Andrew and Brian to see. Same goes for Allison when she gets back from the supply closet to see Bender, and whenever Bender gets a chance to see my makeover, if it's possible that is, I bet he'll be shocked at least a bit himself.

Brian had went back to writing the essay while Claire continued grinning at me, but I was too nervous and busy with keeping my eyes fixed on Andrew to even force a smile to appear on my face. Andrew was still trying to take in my new apperance, his eyes remaining wide and him just being speechless in general. Nevertheless, the silence was finally broken when Andrew finally spoke up.

"Man, Crystal," He said, his voice soft, but still able to hear, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What-What happened to you?"

I nervously stuffed my hands into Andrew's dark blue hoodie's pockets, thinking about how he just stuttered out his question. I was starting to grow a bit afraid on the inside that he wouldn't like my makeover.

"...I'm not a girly girl at all...I'm a complete tomboy," I came right out and said the first thing that popped into my brain. "Claire talked me into bringing my actual tomboy self back out on the outside to show everybody who I truly am through a makeover."

I waited then, trying my best to be patient, but all Andrew was doing was staring at me, not saying a single word anymore, and I was very eager to hear what he'd say about my makeover, whether he liked or hated it. God, _please _have him say he likes it...

"...What's wrong?" I softly asked the jock, and to my surprise, his kind of cute grin tugged at the edges of his mouth, causing him to smile at me. He even began turning to the shade of a bright, bright red, which I truly couldn't believe.

"Nothing is wrong, Crystal...it's just...that..." His smile grew wider as he began to chuckle a bit, which I grew confused a little over, but my confusion absoluetly vanished when Andrew added, "I never knew you had another eye."

A playful smirk curled its way onto my mouth in a shy manner as I shyly shrugged my shoulders, even more shyness, but yet happiness at the same time, sparkling in both of my eyes. It's true though. None of my new five friends, except Claire, saw both of my eyes since my bangs always dangled in front of my right eye, until Claire tied them along in my braid so both of my eyes could be seen.

"You look amazin' when being your true self, Crystal," Andrew shrugged his shoulders before going on with more words. "I mean, yeah, you looked great with your old girly girl look, but in my book...amazing is better than being called just great, especially with describing you."

All the sudden, I felt this strange feeling starting to tug at a certain part of my heart...it was really warm and fuzzy, as if my heart just lit up. I tried saying something back to Andrew to thank him, but all that came out were a couple of soft stutters, which made Andrew chuckle a bit, and most likely make Claire grin more, while Brian was lost in thinking more about the essay. So, all I did was shyly grin at the jock.

"...Crystal, you just look so different...100% tomboy, just like you truly are..." Andrew softly spoke up with more words whence his laughter came to an end.

"...Is that good or bad?" I playfully smirked at the athlete, who grinned back as he nodded his head, answering my question by saying, "It's good...extremely perfect, actually."

Once more, I couldn't get any words out, so I only shyly grinned, feeling my cheeks starting to heat up a little all the sudden.

"Andrew..." I softly spoke up when I was able to break my own silence and regain my voice. "...I don't want to be a loner anymore."

The jock continued to grin at me as he shook his head, telling me the exact words, "You don't have to be."

"Why don't you two just make out already?" Brian asked, chuckling with his words as he peeked over at me and Andrew after working on the essay, which I think he was finished with. My eyes grew big as I looked over my shoulder at the brain, who was smirking at me and Andrew both, just like Claire now was as well.

"Quiet, Brian!" Andrew crumbled up Claire's piece of blank paper and playfully threw it at Brian, who dodged it, leaving him chuckling along with Claire, while Andrew and I only looked at each other, grinning a little with our faces beating red. Then, as if on que, here came entering the library, Allison and Bender, the criminal having his arm swung around the basket-case's shoulder, holding her close to his side.

"Whoa! Allison! You got a makeover, too?!" Brian asked, surprised, his mouth dropping open as his eyes shot huge all over again. Allison gave him her smirk-like grin in response to his question as she nodded her head proudly. Bender must've liked her makeover, like I knew he would, and somehow, I just knew Allison and Bender were a new couple, just like Brian and Claire were.

"I may as well say the same thing to Crystal." Bender formed a surprised grin himself whence his eyes rested on me.

"...Bender, what are you doing back in here?!" Andrew demanded to know, his voice full of absolute shock from all of us actually seeing Bender back in the library, and not only that, but he was now holding hands with the newly makeovered Allison Reynolds.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be locked back in the supply closet. If Vernon catches you, you're going to be dead meat!" Claire half worriedly/half nervously informed, but surprisingly, all the criminal did was shrug his free arm's shoulder that wasn't around Allison's shoulder, this uncaring expression plastered on his face.

"This obviously wouldn't be the first time Dick got ticked at me for doing something...eh, he'll get over it sooner or later. He can suck it up. Detention is almost over anyway," Bender said "so, what happened when I was gone? Other than Allison's hottie makeover and Crystal's new tomboy look, that is?"

"I've always been a tomboy, Bender. On the inside, that is," I was going to tell him the story to why I looked girly previously, but I then decided I shouldn't in front of everyone else, since Claire and Allison both already heard it, and Andrew and Brian both approved me being a tomboy. "Ya know...it's a little bit of a long story. I'll tell you it some other time, Bend. Either way, nothing at all really happened."

"Actually, you're incorrect there, Cry," Andrew formed a playful smirk at me, which caused my eyes to instantly fill up with confusion, and I confusedly cocked an eyebrow as I watched the jock scan the others, continuing to smirk playfully as he announced for them all to hear, "You know what Crystal told me? She doesn't want to be a loner anymore."

"Oh, is that so?" Allison flashed me her smirk-like smile, which I didn't know what because of Andrew's true words, or because she realized I was wearing a pair of her jeans, one of her shirts, and pair of tennis shoes that Claire just took from her purse, but Allison didn't seem to mind at all. She was possibly smirking like that at me because of both things.

"I don't think it's possible for her to be a loner anymore," Brian informed "she has the five of us now."

"Totally." Claire nodded her head with absolute agreement, and I flashed her and Brian both a thanking grin, right before I gave the same smile over to Allison, who was still smirking at me, leading up to Bender, who nodded his head, grinning at me before he moved in and gave Allison another little kiss on the cheek. Lastly, I gave Andrew my smile, and he grinned directly back, happiness dazzling in his bluish-greenish eyes.

"Say, Bri," Allison then spoke up. "How's the essay coming?"

"It's all done," Brian smiled proudly, "however, I don't know how to sign it, since this is for all of us."

"...Am I missing something?" Bender asked, one of his eyebrows now confusedly cocked.

"Oh, yeah," Claire shrugged "we picked Brian to write the essay for all of us, since we're all pretty much most likely going to say the same thing."

"Ah," Bender nodded his head in an understanding manner, now fully caught up in everything that he had missed.

I was in heavy thought, thinking about how our group should have a name still, and maybe with that name, we could sign it at the bottom of the paper.

"Why don't we come up with a group name?" I came out and said right was on my mind, which instantly had everyone's full, undivided attention on me.

"A group name?" Bender asked, and I nodded my head.

"That's genius!" Brian flashed me a smile of his, and I grinned right back, but Brian's smile faded as he asked, "But what are we going to name our group?"

"Well, I have an idea," I shyly grinned when announcing that. "I actually came up with it earlier."

"What is it?" Allison was eager to hear the suggestion I had for a group name, just like everybody else was, and everyone's full, undivided attention was on me.

"...Well," I stated "...we all met very early this morning, and we all know that breakfast is the meal we have in the morning...and we all got to know each other through our bonding, making us a club..."

"..The Breakfast Club?" Andrew asked when I paused to see if anybody could guess what I was going to suggest for a group name. Andrew got it right. "Is that was you're saying?"

I instantly grinned and nodded my head. It was instantly an official. Everyone loved the name. I don't know if that's because no one else had any ideas for suggestions or what, but either way, my suggestion was picked for our little group. Brian signed it at the bottom of the paper, right before we all realized what time it was. It was time to leave. Saturday detention was over. Brian left the essay on his table as Allison left he pictures on purpose, and all of us gathered up our things, waiting for one another so we could walk down the hall. Together.

Bender kept Allison close to his side, his arm remaining around her shoulder as they walked, while Claire rested her head on Brian's shoulder, and I certainly couldn't believe it when...Andrew actually took a very careful and gentle grasp of my hand, our palms now meeting and fingers locking around each other. My eyes slimly grew big as I looked up from my shoes and stared at Andrew, who was glancing right back, his face beating red, but right when our eyes met, he smiled. I couldn't help myself to blush just as much as Andrew was in return, and a grin twitched upward on my mouth. As the six of us walked down the hallway, we saw Carl, wiping the floors with a mop, but when he saw us walking by, he stopped and smiled at all of us, realizing the friendship that grew between all of us, and the relationships too.

"See ya, Bri," Carl nodded his head at the brain, who looked over his free shoulder that Claire wasn't resting her head on, and he grinned as he said back, "You, too, Carl."

I witnessed Bender stop walking with a smirk on his face, causing Allison to stop with him, so I stopped too, Andrew remaining by my side, and as for Claire and Brian, they didn't leave out the front doors. They just stopped in their tracks and waited for the rest of us.

"See you next Saturday." Bender snickered, causing Allison to quietly laugh along, before I chuckled out the word "Ditto.", which had Andrew wrapped up in laughing a little himself, and Carl smirked as he nodded his head, watching us as we went to catch up with Brian and Claire.

"You walking home?" Andrew asked me right when we started walking down the stairs of the outside of the school. I'm guessing neither of Andrew's parents weren't there yet.

"Yeah," I nodded "is your parents picking you up?"

"My father, yes," Andrew took his turn at nodding his head, his eyes now focusing on what was going on around us. Bender had just wrapped his scarf around Allison's neck, giving her one last, long, tender kiss before they had to let go of each others hands, and Allison hopped into the backseat of her parents car, Bender watching the car until it was fully out of sight. As for Claire and Brian, Claire had taken out one of her diamond earrings, giving it to Brian before she and he both moved into their first ever kiss on the mouth, which properly lasted for five seconds until Claire pulled back and got into the shotgun seat of her father's PMW. Besides, Brian's dad honked the horn for him to hurry up anyway, so they wouldn't get caught in trafic or anything. Andrew and I watched, our hands still surprisingly holding as our new friends cars were out of sight, or at least driving away from the school.

"Hey, Crystal?" Andrew spoke up, breaking the silence between us. I could tell he was feeling hurt on how we all were now parting, and him and I were the only ones left, since Bender had already started walking his way back to his home.

"Yeah?" I asked. I looked at him, our bluish-greenish eyes now meeting.

"...You know that Junior prom that's coming up?"

"Yeah, it's the talk of the school. Why?"

Andrew took in a deep breath and let it out right in front of me, right before he grinned and said, "I was planning to ask you before Bender crashed through the ceiling, but now that I got the chance...would you like to come with me?...possibly as...my girlfriend?"

My eyes widened as my mouth dropped open. I needed at least ten seconds to fully grasp what Andrew just said, but right when I smiled greatly and attempted replying, a car horn was heard getting honked. I looked at the car that was now the only one parked in front of the school, followed by the jock sighing out, "That's my dad...but I want to know before I go...will you, Crystal?"

To answer Andrew's question a whole lot easier in my book, I moved right in, making our lips hit for about three seconds, which left Andrew staring at me when I stepped back like he just won the lottery or something, his face beating red, and I nodded my head, telling him I'd love to go to the Junior prom with him as his new girlfriend. Oh, wow...I actually had my first kiss and have my first boyfriend...best Saturday detention _ever_!

"Keep my hoodie, Crystal...it looks better on you than it does me anyway," Andrew smirked at me, right before he moved in himself this time, smacking our lips together for about fifteen seconds straight, but we had to part when Andrew's father honked the car horn again.

"See you on Monday, Andrew." I smiled, giving Andrew one last kiss before watching him walk down the stairs, him needing to hold onto my hand easy as he let it go, right before he approached his father's car, opening up the shotgun door, but before getting in, he kissed his hand and blew, meaning he was blowing me a kiss, before he waved good-bye, then hopped into his dad's car. My eyes remained on my new boyfriend's car until it was fully out of sight, and when it actually was, I looked down at myself, grabbing a hold of the zipper of Andrew's dark blue hoodie and pulling it up, zipping it. I then stuffed my hands in its pockets, grinning at the thought of actually being back to my good old self and now with new friends, plus an amazing boyfriend, and I started my way home, thinking about what I would like to eat for dinner.

If there's one main thing I learned today, it's that you shouldn't _ever _pick your friends by their labels...we were all different...Brian was a brain...Andrew was an athlete...Allison was a basket-case...Claire was a princess...Bender was a criminal...and I was a loner...but yet, we all bonded, accepting each other, and becoming great friends...all throughout that Saturday detention. I fist-pumped the air...knowing I would always remember that Saturday detention. It certainly turned out a whole lot better than what I thought it woud.

**A/N: Okay, I stand corrected. _This _was the longest chapter of the whole book, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, and remember that I might make a sequel to this. I have the epilogue left to write, then that's it. Thanks so much, everyone! :D :D :D :D**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: IMPORTANT MESSAGE ABOUT THE SEQUEL: I hope you all will have a blast rereading this story since this is the epilogue, and be on the look out for a sequel to this _if _I write it...I'll take suggestions for the sequel! It'll just be a mixture of one-shots that "The Breakfast Club" now do together, starting with how that Monday went for them, along with Crystal's birthday in another chapter. Send in any suggestions you like, but just remember that my stories are rated 'T' and bellow. The sequel will be 'T', _if_ I write it, but I'm going to need suggestions. Please PM me any suggestions, or write them in the reviews. Thanks, everybody! :D**

_**Vernon's POV**_

I walked through the backdoor of the library, since the basement was closer to the backdoor. The kids were gone, and seeing them no longer there as I gazed at the clock, realizing Saturday detention was over...I kind of missed those kids. Even Bender, surprisingly. I walked down the isle of the desks that the kids were sitting at before, scanning their chairs and remembering how they were sitting there that Saturday detention. That white girl with the dark hair...oh, yes! Allison. On her desk, I saw this picture of an amazingly drawn bridge over a river, and when I turned it over...it was another picture of her and John Bender kissing inside a giant heart that was surrounded by smaller hearts, and the two words that were written on the top of the picture were "Sarurday Detention", followed by the final word at the bottom of the paper, "ROCKS!"

John and Allison got together? I was so caught up in thinking heavily about what Carl told me earlier to even care about how these kids broke the rules to no talking or moving around from their seats, as well as anything else that I don't want to know what they did. Carl was right...I _have _changed ever since I started working at this high school...but that's going to change, that's for sure. As I continued my way down the isle of the desks, taking Allison's picture with me, I stopped at that other kid's desk...um...oh, right! Brian. I realized that he was the only one who wrote an essay, and even though it wasn't one-thousand words...I thought I'd read it and see what he had said.

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each of us was a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a criminal, and a loner. Does that answer your question? __Also, we learned that no matter how you look or what your label is, that's just Shermer High School. It's certainly not the way you pick who you hang out with, become friends with, or even date. John Bender, the criminal, got Allison Reynolds, the basket-case, I, the brain, got Claire Standish, the princess, and lastly, Andrew Clark, the athlete, got Crystal Rose, the loner. Labels don't matter. It's not going to break our chain of everlasting friendship, nor our new relationships. We'll see you Monday, Mr. Vernon._

_Sincerely yours, _

_The Breakfast Club_

**A/N: I know, I added my own words to the essay as well, but I thought it was a good time to show how the labels broke between these six teenagers, who all became great friends, and even started becoming couples, all throughout that Saturday detention. Remember, please PM me suggestions for the sequel, or write them in the reviews, because the more suggestions I get, the more I'll be writing to this sequel. Please review, and I hope you all adored my first ever story with using "The Breakfast Club", which I do not own. Thanks, everybody! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
